Control
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Sequel to Future Sight It is a year on and the events that took place in Viridian are seemingly forgotten. But friends and enemies are not what they seem. Two people are forced to make a choice. They must choose between the lesser of two evils...
1. Default Chapter

Control  
  
Disclaimer: Team Rocket and Pokemon belong to the Japanese and Nintendo. I don't own anything etc…  
  
Authors Notes: Well this is the sequel to Future Sight. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I haven't had time to read this chapter through before posting it ^_^ But I think its mostly alright. (I hope) anyway enjoy!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
The helicopter tore the leaves from the trees, as it made it's decent to the ground slowly and carefully. A few Spearow flew out from their nests cawing angrily at being disturbed from their roosts at this time in the evening. As the helicopter set down ten men dressed in head to foot in black raced out and began scanning the area. Once they were satisfied that there was no one in sight the leader called to the couple in the helicopter to come out. They did so cautiously looking around as they stepped out from the safety of their aircraft. The female hung onto the man's arm smiling slyly as she saw the guards on either side of them. "Its this way sir" the lead guard said. The man whom he addressed just smiled coldly and nodded for them to lead the way. The walk was silent and only the wind rustling through the trees disturbed the deadly calm as they reached the area in question. It was a clearing about as big two football stadiums. Rubble and stones were all that was left of the building that once stood here. It had been like that for almost a year now. Even wild Pokemon kept away from this area. This clearing alone had housed evil itself. This was the clearing that at one time the Team Rocket main headquarters had stood.  
  
The man smiled again and motioned for his men to begin their work sifting through the debris quietly and not speaking. The man knew that the police had destroyed all the Team Rocket HQ's after the leader was killed by a woman who worked for him. This was all he had been able to find out so far. The police had covered up what really took place in the HQ well but not well enough. He would find out what it was that was so terrible that the police thought it should be forgotten. The woman hanging onto his arm was also digging through the wreckage. After a few minutes passed no one seemed to have found anything interesting. This was no matter though. He had other ways of finding things out. It was time to rap this operation up. Then a cry went up from a man working a little further away than the others. The man jogged over to him and pushed through the men who had crowded round. The guard in question had come across an old filing cabinet. It was blackened and the heat from the fire had bent it out of shape. The guard was having a lot of trouble getting it open.  
  
"Help him you fools" the leader snapped to two men on his left. They did so and after a huge amount of effort the cabinet opened. The woman pushed her way through and picked out the contents. Most of the files were burned to such an extent that reading them would be impossible. The man sighed and started back to the helicopter. Once in with the woman beside him he turned to her. "Can you make anything out from those files?"  
  
"Maybe" she replied flipping a stray lock of fire red hair over her shoulder. "But it will take time"  
  
"Time? That is one thing we do not have!" the man said sharply. "I need to know now!"  
  
"Look" the woman, snapped, anger burning in her eyes. "It would be a lot easier if we had tried to get in with what Giovanni was doing right from the start!"  
  
"Giovanni was a fool! He thought he could do what he wished and look what happened to him"  
  
"What makes you any different?"  
  
"Shut up!" the man slapped her hard across the face. The woman clutched her cheek and looked at him a smile playing across her lips "I love it when you get violent"  
  
"Just get me some answers" he turned away to signal the conversation was over. He had to get some answers otherwise his efforts would all be in vain.  
  
1 Chapter One: Starting again  
  
Meowth didn't want to get up that morning. It was Saturday and he planned to sleep in until midday at least as he didn't have anywhere to be today. But this was no ordinary day so with a sigh the cat forced his body to get up and stretch as he debated whether or not to go and see if his friends were up yet. Normally they would be still asleep too as none of them had work on Saturday or Sunday but Meowth had a feeling that today would be different. Today was a year since Meowth got attacked by Butch and Cassidy thus starting a chain of events that would change his, and the lives of his three friends forever. It had all started after the Butch and Cassidy incident in Goldenrod City. After that embarrassment they had been lying low in the woods outside the city waiting for the twerp trio to stumble into the pitfall trap they had dug earlier in the day for them. So far the twerps had not been by, which didn't really bother them because of Ash's obvious lack of map reading skills they had got lost again. Meowth had been tucked into his sleeping bag that morning trying to get in a few more minutes kip before Jesse and James woke him up. Indeed there had been movement from his human friends and the cat had got up to find that Jesse and James were gone. This didn't worry Meowth but Jesse had been so distant towards James lately that he thought something might be up. Of course Meowth knew that it was the humiliation they had to suffer day in day out at the hands of those kids that was getting to her. Well he had thought that until he caught up with her down by a small river deep in the woods. What concerned him further was that James wasn't with her. Maybe there was more to this than Meowth had first thought. Meowth sat down beside her and asked if she was ok. Her reply startled him.  
  
"Yeah" Jesse replied. "I know it's not his fault but every time Meowth." He knew she was talking about James messing up missions. True they all messed up but James had a real talent for it. Meowth did honestly wonder if the purple haired male wanted to succeed at all? Meowth wanted to choose his words carefully, he hated siding with anyone of his friends but it came out all wrong.  
  
"I don't tink he means it Jess. Jimmy can't help being stupid." Whoa! Where the hell had that come from? James was one of the kindest humans Meowth knew. He was also one of the cleverest but James was also naïve not that Meowth blamed him. James had led a pretty sheltered life in comparison to himself and Jesse. Being a little naïve didn't make James stupid it just made him more innocent to the world and how cruel it could be. Meowth wished he could take that back but Jesse was speaking again now. "He's just a bit slow" Jesse replied. "But I see you're point. Every time we plan a mission James messes it up"  
  
That was true too but hearing that from Jesse? Maybe the Goldenrod incident had left a rift between the two of them that might never be mended. Meowth wanted to say some more but a movement out of the corner of his eye made him look round. What the cat saw nearly made his heart break. James was making his way back to their campsite. His back was too them but Meowth could tell just how hurt he was. He must have heard every single word we said about him Meowth thought. Jesse remained unaware of James' presence as they made their own way back to camp. When they got there James was sleeping again. Jesse went to her bag and got out her hairbrush. Meowth had been about to suggest to Jesse that they made James breakfast as an apology when the male in question bolted up from his sleeping bag. Meowth tensed up as James asked them where they had been but there was something different about him. James seemed sort of panicky. Meowth said that he and Jesse had been down by the river. To his surprise James didn't mention the fact that he saw and heard what they were saying at all and instead started rambling that Officer Jenny and the twerp were heading this way. Meowth hadn't believed him until he had heard for himself that the twerp was intending on turning them in. James then told them that a Nidorina would attack Jenny and Ash and so they would have time to flee. This did indeed happen and they got away. James had then announced that he knew what was going to happen because he could predict the future. Meowth and Jesse had both thought he was making it up at first but after a few tests they were astonished to find out that James was right. Meowth had to give James the credit for seeing what a great opportunity this was for them and they started using James' 'Future Sight' as Meowth had dubbed it after the Pokemon attack to complete missions and finally reclaim their place as Giovanni's favourites.  
  
Then everything started to go wrong. Giovanni gave them time off to spend in a Team Rocket cabin outside Violet City. Jesse had gone shopping and James was still asleep, Meowth had noticed how tired he was getting lately but had thought nothing of it. Meowth was watching TV when he heard a bang on the door. When he opened it Butch and Cassidy were standing the other side. Meowth tried to cry out as they grabbed him and stuffed him into a sack. They took him to a shed deep in the woods and tortured him until he told them what James could do. Meowth regretted that to this day but he was in so much pain that he gave in. Meowth had felt so bad but he was sure that Jesse could handle those two. Meowth had somehow managed to get back to the cabin and Jesse had taken care of him. He told her that wild Pokemon attacked him. Meowth was in so much pain that he thought the truth could wait for a bit. Sadly his hesitation was what did it. Whilst he was asleep James received a call from Giovanni summoning him to Viridian City. Meowth was terrified when he learned that James had gone. Giovanni had found out about the future sight. When Meowth finally told Jesse what had really happened she too suspected what he did. Giovanni would try to use James like he had tried to use Mewtwo. They got on the train to Saffron City where Mondo would be waiting for them. Once there Jesse planned to go to Viridian City, break into the HQ and save James. Meowth had wanted to go with her but Jesse left whilst he was sleeping. Meowth had been furious with Mondo for letting Jesse go but the boy had, had a crush on Jesse for as long as Meowth could remember and would never go against her. Meowth was sensible enough to realise that if he and Mondo also went into the HQ looking for James then it would jeopardize Jesse's chances of reaching James so he tried a different tactic. He and Mondo went to Viridian City and disabled the power to the HQ hoping that would turn Giovanni's attention from his prisoner long enough for Jesse to get James out of there. Meowth and Mondo had waited ages but Jesse still didn't appear and the boy was getting hysterical thinking that he had let Jesse go to her death. Meowth then made a decision that went against everything bone in his body. He went to the police for help.  
  
Whilst they had been worrying about James, something bad was happening in Kanto too. Team Rocket agents appeared in force and started destroying the gyms, kidnapping gym leaders and trainers. The police were completely out of their depth with this new wave of crime and since they had no sufficient knowledge of Team Rocket or their leader they had no power to stop this. Then the Orange Islands were hit and chaos was upon them. Meowth told Officer Jenny that he would tell her all she needed to know about the leader of Team Rocket and where to find him if she helped rescue his friends and granted them all immunity to charges. Jenny was at her wits end and agreed to his terms. Meowth had thought that Giovanni was a good man at one time. He had after all rescued Meowth and gave him a home. But Meowth then realised that Giovanni had been trying to use him for his abilities and once Giovanni knew that Meowth knew this he sent him out on the field with Jesse and James. Meowth and Mondo were then forced to wait at the police station for news of their friends. Finally after several hours Jenny came back but the news was not good. According to her there had been some sort of struggle between them and the rocket Boss. When Jenny and her officers burst in they found one member of Team Rocket unconscious at the top of a flight of stairs and another lying at the bottom also unconscious. Meowth learned later that the agents were Butch and Cassidy and they had helped Jesse try to rescue James. After what they did to him Meowth was shocked to say the least. But Jesse and James had been friends with them at one point and maybe the other two remembered that friendship. Meowth had demanded to know where Jesse and James were. Jenny told him that Jesse was fine but James had been hurt in the struggle and was seriously ill. Meowth and Mondo rushed to the hospital and found Jesse sitting in the waiting room crying. She told them that the future sight had a curse. The viewings James had been doing for the Boss left him exhausted and he had slipped into a coma after Giovanni struck him. Lillian, the doctor who had given James the TM to begin with had told them that the chances of their friend recovering were not very good. This devastated Jesse. Meowth couldn't describe what he was feeling when Lillian told them. It had been his fault! He told Butch and Cassidy what James could do. He should have known better. If had known what was going to happen he would have rather died than betray James like that and now he would die because of Meowth. The cat was so upset that he refused to see James and remained in the waiting room with Mondo who was also too upset to see him.  
  
It had been a week and James had failed to wake. Meowth had begun to loose hope when Jesse came out and told them the news. James was awake but the future sight was gone. Meowth was sure that his friend would hate him but he and James had a long talk whilst Jesse was catching up on some sleep and Meowth was relieved to find out that James did not hate him and never would. Meowth also learned that this had been going on for years when James first joined Team Rocket. Giovanni had been using James from the beginning subjecting him to the TM experiment and then making him forget all about it. Meowth had been worried that this experience would change his friend forever but he needn't of worried. This just made James wiser to the world and he seemed to have grown from the experience. And there were some good things to come out of it. Jesse and James' relationship for one thing. Meowth had always known his friends would get together eventually and that near disaster made them finally admit that they loved each other. Meowth was happy for them, as they were perfect for each other. They were opposites but that made their relationship stronger. Jesse was strong and still protected James and her love for him made her want to look after him stronger. She had enough confidence for both of them even through she still had a short temper at times James mellowed it often enough and kept her from getting into too much trouble. James' gentle and caring nature balanced both personalities and Meowth could honestly say that their relationship would last. Still Jesse had grown as a person too. When Officer Jenny came to them when James was discharged from hospital offering police help in finding them jobs and a place to live Jesse accepted. Jesse was like Meowth and didn't trust the police as far as she could throw them but James was still weak and they needed somewhere secure to go. Jesse agreed not because she wanted too but because she wanted to make sure that their future was safe. Jenny was the one who got them this cottage just outside Saffron City and got them their jobs. Jesse worked in the Pokemon centre helping nurse Joy with the sick and injured Pokemon. Nurse Joy was also giving her a second chance to earn that nursing certificate she always wanted. But this was the human course and not the Chansey course Jesse had enrolled into before. It took a few months but when James recovered enough he started work in the newly rebuilt Saffron City gym. How Jenny had persuaded Sabrina to employ an ex rocket was beyond him especially as Team Rocket destroyed her gym and held her captive in the first place. James looked after Sabrina's Pokemon there and the other psychic trainers Pokemon who used the gym. Meowth himself had a job in the game corner. The police discovered that it was a Team Rocket scam and closed it down but a few months ago it reopened when some honest people brought the business. Meowth was employed to hand out the coins. Because he could talk he often got huge tips but that wasn't the only reason he liked working there. Every Monday a trainer came in with his female Meowth, Mimi. Mimi was by far prettier than Meowsie was and Meowth was soon hopelessly in love with her. But Meowth was also afraid to speak to her. Meowsie had called him a freak and rejected him. What if Mimi did the same? Meowth had wanted to ask his friends for help on this matter but he was embarrassed. He often teased them about each other and if they knew Meowth had a love interest then he would never hear the end of it. He had told Mondo about Mimi. Mondo had gone to Pokemon tech to study after all this business with Giovanni was over. The police paid for his tuition fees of course but Mondo, according to his letters, was having the time of his life. Meowth missed the boy a lot but he was glad that Mondo was able to make something of his life before it was too late. He was a bright kid and that was wasted in Team Rocket. Meowth knew without out a doubt that the boy would go far in life.  
  
Meowth snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard voices downstairs. Jesse and James must be up too he thought to himself I'd better go down there and see how they are. Meowth padded out into the hallway and down the stairs. He had a separate room from his human friends to give them privacy but he still missed curling up between them sometimes. When he got downstairs he saw that James was making them breakfast as normal and Jesse was in the front room watching one of those breakfast programmes. They were behaving like it was a normal morning. Meowth didn't know what to make of this. He didn't want to say anything but if he didn't then he was worried that they would think that he'd forgotten. Meowth jumped up onto the sofa beside Jesse. "Morning" he said trying not to sound too cheerful but not to sound too unhappy either.  
  
"Morning" Jesse replied still engrossed in the TV.  
  
Meowth pawed at the fabric of the sofa for a few minutes not knowing how to start this off. He decided that it would be better if he spoke to Jesse rather than James. Meowth wondered whether James had forgotten and if this was so then the last thing the cat wanted to do was remind him. Meowth looked back towards the kitchen. James was listening to the radio whilst making them pancakes. This was as good a time as any. "Hey Jess?" he said clearing his throat. He was glad that his tone of voice made her turn the sound down on the TV and pay him her full attention. "Yous know what today is right?" he asked. Jesse nodded, "That was all James and I talked about last night"  
  
Meowth sighed with relief. "Great I was scared ta mention it ta Jimmy and den I thought yous had forgot and I didn't know what ta do"  
  
"I'm sorry" Jesse said, her apologies though still usually rare had been more sincere over the last year and this time she looked genuinely upset. "We meant to tell you Meowth but we weren't going to mention it. That part of our lives is done now and I don't think James needs anymore reminders of it"  
  
"Dats a good idea" Meowth agreed. "Just a normal day den?"  
  
Jesse smiled, "Just a normal day" she echoed.  
  
Whilst Jesse, James and Meowth enjoyed a good breakfast Butch and Cassidy were just getting up in neighbouring Celadon City. Whilst Jesse and James accepted police help when it was offered to them Butch and Cassidy refused and set out on their own. At the time they thought this was a smart move but now they were finding out just what a mistake that was. At the moment they were living in a one bedroom flat on the bad side of town. Cassidy worked in a café waiting on tables and Butch had a poorly paid clerical job that he'd only got because a friend of a friend worked there. His Boss was a jumped up 27-year-old tart who thought that just because she was in charge of one person it automatically made her a big Boss. She was forever telling him off for simple things like coming in a few minutes late or stopping typing on the computer for a few seconds trying to clear the headache that seemed almost constant at the moment. Butch thought it was his job and the stress bringing on these headaches but they came on when he was at home too. Cassidy was pushing for him to see a doctor but Butch didn't see the point. Usually a couple of aspirin cleared them up and if they didn't then a lie down would. Anyway they had bigger problems than a little headache.  
  
Over the years that he'd known Cassidy, Butch had also known that he cared a lot for her and the attraction between them was undeniable but they still had fought it. Butch was a big believer in keeping his work separate from his private life. Getting involved with his partner was just not an option. In Team Rocket if teams did get into relationships then they would be split up and besides Butch had always felt that it screwed up a teams chances of success if they were emotionally involved with each other. Then if they split up it would wreck a perfectly good professional partnership. But Team Rocket was gone and Butch had considered making a move on her but Cassidy could be as unpredictable as Jesse and he had decided it was best to have a good friendship than a bad relationship. Cassidy he assumed had made the same decision but that all changed last night.  
  
The advantage with the flat, well at the time of renting it they thought it was an advantage, was that it was fully furnished and was still cheap. If you could call the cardboard box for a table, the sofa with a spring stuck through the middle, a kitchen that looked like a medieval torture chamber and the double bed that was just a coffee stained mattress fully furnished. Because they had bills to pay they had still not sorted the flat out properly. Butch decided to be the gentleman when they first move in and offered Cassidy the choice of the bed or the floor. Naturally she picked the bed and Butch had to make do with a blanket on the floor. Last night Butch had come in with a killer headache and asked Cassidy if he could have the bed just for one night. She didn't seem that keen on sleeping on the floor either so Butch had the bright idea of sharing the bed. After all they were mature adults so it was no big deal. Well it would have been no big deal if Butch hadn't have kissed Cassidy. Things then just seemed to carry on from there and now he was lying naked beside her the next morning trying to work out what he wanted. It was Saturday so they didn't have to bother getting up. Cassidy was still snuggled against him her head resting on his shoulder. She looked so much happier and so much more content that Butch had seen her in a long time. He had really messed up last night. It wasn't that he didn't love Cassidy he did he loved her so much it was just that…oh he didn't know. Maybe all that 'do not get mixed up with you're partner' stuff was still getting at him. Butch knew he couldn't hurt her. He would never do anything to hurt Cassidy so he'd let her decide. That would be for the best. Right now all he wanted to do was get in a few more minutes sleep. Butch put his arms round his sleeping partner and closed his eyes not remembering or caring what day it was.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok I know this chapter was kind of boring but I needed to write this because it tells you what has happened since the last fic. The next couple of chapters will get more exciting I promise. ^_^ 


	2. James' Secret

1 Chapter Two: James' secret  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth were half way through breakfast when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yous know who dat will be," Meowth said as Jesse got up to answer it.  
  
Seconds later Jesse came back with a young woman two years older than herself with long blue-green hair and warm brown eyes. Cally lived a few blocks away from them and had been their friend since they moved in a little under a year ago. Cally was a live wire and was always full of energy. She always had a smile on her face and nothing seemed to worry her. Jesse had been wary of Cally at first because the first thing she did when she came round to 'welcome them to the neighbourhood' was try to get a date with James. This shouldn't have bothered Jesse because the only other girls that had ever looked at James was Jessebell who terrified the living hell out of him, a 3000 year old dead maiden who was really a Pokemon and that scrawny professors daughter who was only about 12 anyway. But Cally was pretty and this worried Jesse.  
  
She did trust James but she had trusted all her old boyfriends too and they had left her for someone prettier than her. Jesse needn't have worried. James made it clear with Cally that he was taken and she backed right off apologising to Jesse about 100 times. Once that was cleared up Jesse got to know Cally better and decided she liked her. Cally was very outgoing and was always inviting herself round for breakfasts and dinners. Like Jesse, Cally's mother had died when she was young and she never knew her father. She lived with her grandmother but the old lady passed away two years ago giving Cally the house in her will. Cally was also the only person who had ever talked to them. The word soon got round that they were ex rockets and most people wouldn't have anything to do with them. Cally was different she knew who they were and still liked them. She thought it was cool knowing a couple of Pokemon thieves. Of course Cally did not know the full story. Jesse told her that James had been seriously ill last year as a result of a failed mission so they quit before the police broke Team Rocket up. Cally seemed to believe this but Jesse felt bad about lying to her new friend. Cally had been so good to them and they couldn't even tell her the truth.  
  
"Hey Jim" Cally said seating herself at the table and helping herself to a pancake. Like Meowth she often called James, Jim or Jimmy. "Morning Cally" James replied but his voice sounded a little strained. Even through he and Jesse had agreed to treat today as a normal day James was still being a little quiet and withdrawn. Jesse decided that the best way to deal with it was to leave James alone. If he wanted to talk to her then she would listen. Cally picked up on his tone of voice. "Feeling rough this morning huh?" she asked. Lillian had warned that James would never be as strong as he was before. Cally thought this was a result of his illness and was sympathetic towards him. Jesse was actually glad of her friend's presence this morning. Maybe it would take James' mind off things.  
  
"Just a little tired" James admitted softly.  
  
"You need a day out" Cally said. "You guys never go anywhere"  
  
"That's not true" Jesse protested but she knew it was. They had to keep a low profile in Saffron City. They went to the mall once a week but the looks they got from some of the other customers made Jesse wish they didn't have to bother. "Look" Cally said leaning forwards over the table to help herself to a second pancake "Why don't we take my car and go down to the coast. It's a nice day and the sea air will be good for you guys".  
  
Jesse smiled at the thought of going for a ride in Cally's car, a bright red Ferrari. Jesse loved how shiny and fast it was. When she told Meowth about it he'd laughed saying that only guys appreciated cars but the cat hadn't seen Cally's Ferrari. Jesse did wonder how her friend could afford such a cool car on her wages. She worked in the mall full time and had an evening job at a night café.  
  
"One problem about dat Cally" Meowth said. "Da Ferrari hasn't got back seats.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Jim you won't mind having Jess on you're lap will you? The furball can sit on my lap. We'll be fine its only about 20 miles"  
  
Cally always referred to Meowth as the furball. The cat pretended to hate this nickname but Jesse could tell he was flattered by the attention from a pretty young woman like Cally. Jesse looked at James. Because of what today was she was tempted to stay at home but a day out could be just what James needed to take his mind off of it and besides if he was feeling bad today then what would it be like for the next week? It had taken more than a day for the nightmares to end last year. These next few days would be tough if they didn't try to get over today. "Come on" Cally pleaded, "You guys need some fun once in a while"  
  
"I don't know" Jesse said looking over at James. Cally took this the wrong way.  
  
"Oh you guys had something planned together? Well the furball and me will go to a different end of the beach if you want. Just say yes. Jim you want a day out right?"  
  
"It would be nice to leave the house for a bit," James said hesitantly.  
  
"That's the spirit," Cally cheered. "I'll pick you guys up in an hour ok? See ya then" with that she let herself out the back door.  
  
After she'd gone Meowth offered to clear the breakfast things away sensing that Jesse wanted to talk to James. "Sorry about that" Jesse said putting her arms round her boyfriend. "Cally can be so pushy but if you want we can stay here".  
  
"No" James said. "I do want to go it's just…"  
  
"Timing right? Look James I don't want you to do anything you don't want to ok. We'll deal with the next few days anyway you want to"  
  
James nodded "We'd better get ready"  
  
"Yeah Cally's hours are about ten of our minutes" Jesse agreed.  
  
Whilst Jesse hurried upstairs to get ready James sat down on the bottom step thinking. Cally's timing couldn't have been more off but for a different reason. James made sure nobody was about before taking the velvet box from his jacket pocket and opening it. Inside was a silver engagement ring. But it was no ordinary ring. This one had been hand made especially for James. Set on the ring was a small rose carved in glass with a small diamond in the middle. It had cost thousands of pounds to make but James didn't regret spending any of the money. He had saved up for it over the years and six months he finally had the money to get it made. James had started saving when he saw an ad in the jewellers for making rings when he was 12 and he and Jesse were still in the bike gang. By an amazing stroke of luck the old man who ran the jewellers was a friend of James' parents. The old man cared little for the Morgan's despite the fact that they were his best customers but he liked James and felt sorry for him. James told the old man what sort of ring he wanted for Jesse and they made a deal. James would send the man money every week and the old man would make the ring the minute the dept was paid.  
  
James originally wanted to give Jesse the ring because she was his best friend but after they left Team Rocket he called the old man and asked him to make it an engagement ring. As soon as James got the ring he wanted to ask Jesse to marry him but they were both still 17 and would need parental consent to marry. James knew that his parents would never give him consent to marry Jesse, and Jesse had no parents. They could have had a long engagement but James wanted to ask Jesse when he was officially free from his parents and now he was 18 that had happened. Today was marked for a bad reason and James didn't want them to look at the date in years to come and think of what had happened. That was why today he wanted to show Jesse that he had left the past behind him and propose. Of course them going on a trip to the beach had messed up his plans but Jesse looked so happy with the thought of going somewhere that James decided that it could wait until he got back. James, as he sat waiting for Jesse to get out of the bathroom, couldn't help but think about what had happened last year.  
  
He had promised himself he wouldn't think of it but how could he not? As far as Jesse and Meowth were concerned it was all over but James had lied to them. The future sight still remained and though James had not used it since that final viewing in the hospital so in a sense it was gone but James had to live with not telling Jesse the truth. He could tell her now but it had been so long that he was afraid that she might leave him. So James held his silence but the future sight wasn't the only problem.  
  
He hadn't understood it himself at first. He closed his eyes recalling his visit to Lillian Jackson in the Viridian City Prison last year. He had lied to Jesse again and told her that Sabrina needed someone to pick up a package for her in Viridian. Lillian had been one of the doctors back in Team Rocket that had given him the TM Future Sight. James was finding it hard to forgive the doctor but he had to see her. Something else was happening and James didn't like it one bit. It started about two months after he had come out of hospital. Jesse was upset over something or other, James couldn't remember what, and he had gone to comfort her. It was whilst doing this that it happened.  
  
Suddenly all these emotions flooded him making it hard for him to breathe. James felt so frightened and lost but there was more than that. He was grieving for his mother and he could hear a voice screaming over and over again. "No you're lying! Mommy said she'd be back! She always comes back!" James recognised that voice as Jesse's. Jesse had told him of the story of her mother when they first joined Team Rocket. Jesse had never got over her mother's death and it left a huge gap in her life. But why was James feeling her loss? It couldn't be Future Sight as that showed him the future and this was the past. James decided to ignore it but it happened again when he was with Meowth. The cat had been crying over his part in Giovanni finding out about Future Sight. Meowth still blamed himself and was frightened that James hated him despite the number of times that James told him that this would never be the case. James had hugged the cat to comfort him and suddenly it happened again. He felt cold this time. Cold and alone shivering under an old newspaper crying for help and none came. He knew what this was too. He was feeling Meowth's emotions the night he was born and was alone. James had been horrified at this. These were his friend's private emotions and through it was unintentional James was invading them. So he went to see Lillian. James remembered the look she gave him.  
  
"I was afraid of this," she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" James had asked feeling afraid for the first time in months.  
  
"You remember the day you found out what really happened to you and that you were an experiment in our labs?" Lillian asked  
  
James had nodded recalling that all too well.  
  
"That serum he gave you to restore your real memories. I was against it because I knew what it would do but Giovanni had it done anyway. It gave you you're real memories of that day but more."  
  
James gasped as he recalled those few minutes on the cold floor of the prison….  
  
'His real memories played tricks on him and he was sure the serum was making him see other things too. Past events long forgotten began to surface in his aching head. Oh he was so tired and his head hurt. The viewings were slowly killing him. Giovanni couldn't see it but James knew it. He had seen his own grave…'  
  
Lillian nodded silently and then spoke. "That serum had many qualities and one of them was that you got your own memory of that day back because it was the most terrifying memory you have. You remember how frightened you were well it gave you the ability to see anyone else's most frightening or upsetting memory. When they are upset or frightened and you are near them you will feel what they felt and in rare cases see what they saw"  
  
James was horrified. This was worse than Future Sight. He didn't want to see this! He began to dread seeing Jesse and Meowth upset. In time he had learned to cope with Jesse and Meowth's emotions and block them from his mind through they were still there if James concentrated really hard they became distant. He did consider telling Jesse but then the truth would come out. Lillian kept insisting that it was for the best that no one knew but James wasn't so sure. He wanted an open and honest relationship with Jesse but she still had trouble opening up to him at times. Surely he was allowed one little secret? It wasn't as if anyone would find out. It would hurt Jesse more to know that the person she trusted more than anything in the world had lied to her.  
  
"Hey Jimmy yous look deep in thought dare" the cat said coming out of the kitchen. Then he saw the ring in James' hand. "Wow dat is beautiful where did ya get it?"  
  
James snapped the box shut and shoved it back in his pocket. "I was going to ask Jesse to marry me today" he confessed.  
  
"Was?" Meowth asked. "Yous haven't lost ya nerve have ya? James yous know Jess adores yous"  
  
"No nothing like that" James assured him. "I just think with this trip and everything it might be better to ask her some other time"  
  
"Dis is da perfect time," Meowth said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she'll have fun today and den when its ended yous hit her with your proposal she'll have had da best day of her life"  
  
"You think so?" James asked.  
  
"Yous bet" Meowth said. "I'll get Cally away long enough for yous to ask her ok?"  
  
James smiled maybe the beach was the perfect place after all. Still he had been having this other feeling lately. That something was happening and whatever it was it wasn't good.  
  
"James?" Meowth asked seeing the worried expression his face. "Are yous ok?"  
  
"Yeah" James replied getting up as he heard Jesse come out of the bathroom. "Just fine"  
  
The woman marched up to the man in the white lab coat who was eyeing a piece of paper nervously.  
  
"Well?" she snapped. "What are the results?"  
  
"N-Negative Madame."  
  
"This is the second one Garret! When are we going to get the results we want?"  
  
"Maybe we should look at ones out of prison Madame" Garret said timidly.  
  
"Are you questioning me?" she demanded fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"No of course not Madame. I do only what you and our master wishes"  
  
"Good" she said grabbing his chin with one hand digging her nails into his flesh. Garret winced but knew better than to pull away. "Now get me another one. I will find what we're looking for. No one gets in my masters way Garret understand?"  
  
She turned to walk away when the man called out again. "W-What about this one?" he asked.  
  
"Do what you did with the last one" she said coldly.  
  
"But isn't that a little risky Madame. Maybe we should hold him here"  
  
"Kill him damn it Garret and remember I am in charge. I will not tolerate failures understand. If I think you are a failure then I will kill you too"  
  
Garret sighed as she left the room. "You heard what she said," he said to the nearest guard. "Kill him".  
  
"No please" the young man tied down on the table begged as the guard approached him. Garret turned and left the room so he did not have to hear the man's screams of pain. 


	3. Dreams or Something More

Chapter Three: Dreams or something more  
  
Authors Notes: Ok this took a long time in getting posted after all the problems with the site and the fact that I took time to work out exactly where this fic was heading. (I wasn't sure about it when I posted Ch's 1 and 2). I have half of chapter four written and hopefully I will have that up some time soon. ~Shari~  
  
Butch woke next when Cassidy shook him awake. "Butch?" she asked sitting up taking care to cover herself up with the duvet as she did so. Butch opened one eye and looked up at her. "What Cassie?" "Butch get up," Cassidy snapped. Butch groaned and forced himself to wake properly. He was so tired and that headache was returning. Cassidy had picked a really bad time for that talk they needed. "About last night" Cassidy said awkwardly. She sounds like one of those soap characters Butch thought rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stifling a yawn. Whenever one of the screwed up people in that wakes up from a romp with their best friend or brother or whatever they always begin the conversation with 'About last night'. "Butch" she said sharply "Do you want to talk about this or not?" Butch smiled slightly. Cassidy did look really sexy when she was mad. He could barely stop himself from kissing her again. "Yeah let's talk," he said softly. "Well." Cassidy trailed off. "I'll understand if you don't want to.well you know. But I like you Butch. I like you a lot actually. I think I'm in love with you" That sounded strange coming from Cassidy. She had never loved anything before. Cassidy's mother had been a jealous bitch who cared little for Cassidy and tried to use her daughter to get to Jesse and her mother. Cassidy's mother hated Miyamoto with a passion for being a better agent than her and all Miyamoto's life had sought to get even. Cassidy had never forgiven her mother for neglecting her all those years. Cassidy had vowed never to love anyone and now was admitting to him that she loved him. Butch knew he couldn't reject her after she laid her heart on the line and indeed he didn't want too. "You regret it don't you?" Cassidy asked in a small voice. "No" Butch started he was no good at this sort of thing. "You do don't you?" Cassidy cried climbing out of the bed and throwing her nightdress on. "Cassie wait" Butch called but she had already run into the bathroom and slammed the door. Butch sighed when he could hear sobbing coming from inside. He knew he should go after her but his head was starting to throb worse than before. Butch squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again the whole room was spinning. "Cassie" he called out as everything spun faster and the corners of his vision were turning black. Butch closed his eyes again. When he opened them he found himself inside the bathroom fully clothed now. How he got there was a mystery but he figured he was going to try and talk to Cassidy. His head felt better as he approached her. "Cass" he started but she didn't even look up and remained on the floor crying bitterly. Great the silent treatment Butch thought to himself. "Cassidy" he touched her shoulder "I want to talk too" Then she did the strangest thing. As he touched her she shrieked and jumped up slapping his hand away. "Who's there?" she demanded her violet eyes searching the bathroom but never actually focusing on Butch, it was like she was blanking him or something. "Cassidy it's just me" Butch grabbed her arm again. Cassidy screamed and lashed out her fist catching him in the jaw. "Ahhh Cassie!" Butch yelped recoiling from her. Cassidy continued to ignore him and pressed her back further against the bathroom wall. Butch stepped back putting his hand up to his mouth and when he took it away he saw blood on his palm. "I know I upset you but this is a bit much" Butch shouted at her. "You hurt me Cassie. Now I'm going back into the bedroom. When you've calmed down and are ready to once again acknowledge my existence on the planet then I will talk to you ok?" Cassidy didn't reply. Butch sighed and went to the door and stopped by the mirror to inspect the damage to his lip. What he saw gave him the fright of his life. He didn't see anything. He was standing right in front of the damn mirror and yet he had no reflection. Butch was starting to feel sick now. What the hell was happening to him? The room started to spin. Butch closed his eyes and when he woke he was on the floor of the bedroom with Cassidy leaning over him.  
  
"Ok are we ready to have some fun?" Cally asked as the trio came out of the cottage to meet her. Their cottage was in an ideal location really. It was surrounded by woods on all side save for the small road leading into Saffron City. Cally's house was down the end of that road. "Gee don't look too excited" Cally said rolling her eyes when they climbed into the Ferrari, Jesse sat on James' lap as Cally had suggested whilst Meowth made do with sitting on the floor by James' feet. "Lighten up" Cally said adjusting her sunglasses "We're going to have so much fun. I even packed us a picnic lunch" Cally has gone to a lot of trouble Jesse thought to herself as her friend put the car in drive. She didn't have to bother with us in the first place. Jesse often wondered why Cally had come to see them in the first place and why she wanted to be friends with them. At first Jesse was worried that she was trying to steal James away for herself but Cally, after James made it clear he was with Jesse, kept well clear. What did Cally have to gain by being friends with them? Oh stop it Jesse she told herself crossly. Cally is just a kind person that's all. Jesse knew what her problem was. Most of the 'kind' people she had met in her life wanted something from her. Cally was just being nice and genuinely liked them all. "Any requests?" Cally asked referring to her cars radio. Instantly James and Meowth started fighting over what station to tune into. Jesse sighed this was going to be a very long 20 miles.  
  
When they arrived at the beach they could see it was packed with tourists. They finally found a corner of the beach to lie out the rug and catch a tan. Cally had chosen to wear the skimpiest bikini Jesse had ever seen. A nice as Cally was, she was pretty and she knew it and was a major flirt at times. Jesse had worn a blue swimsuit, which was a little less revealing and sat down in the sand beside James who was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks. Even Meowth had got into the spirit of things and wore a little pair of sunglasses. James was reaching for the sunscreen now but Jesse beat him to it. "Please allow me," she whispered kissing James on the lips. "Of course" James replied lying down so she could apply the sunscreen onto his back. "But I get to put it on you when you're done" he told her. Jesse giggled and pinched his behind "If you're lucky" Meowth rolled his eyes and turned away from the humans. Any excuse he thought to himself. Cally was off chatting with a group of guys. Meowth turned back to Jesse and James. Jesse was making a big show of putting the sunscreen on James running her hands seductively over the muscles on his chest as she did so and all he was doing was whining that it was cold! "Get a room will yous" Meowth called as James sat up started to kiss Jesse passionately. Meowth looked up and down the beach hoping for somewhere to get away from his embarrassing friends. Meowth spotted a young girl sitting about three meters from where he was licking an ice-cream cone. Meowth realised just how thirsty he was. He could go for an ice-cream right about now. He looked back at Jesse and James again. They had finished with the kissing and were lying back on the rug their eyes firmly shut. "Can we get an ice-cream?" Meowth asked hoping the mention of food would wake James at least. No response. Meowth sighed it looked like he'd have to get it himself. He jumped up and padded over to the girl. "Meowth?" he mewed climbing into her lap. "What a cute kitty!" the girl squealed reaching down to pet him. Meowth purred happily and looked up at her with a pair of wobbly eyes. "Meowth" he cried trying to sound helpless. "Oh you want some ice cream?" she asked holding out the cone for him. Meowth smiled to himself and settled down on her lap. James was drifting off when he heard Meowth mention ice cream. He opened his eyes and saw the cat heading off down the beach. James had to admit he was hungry too but it would be lunchtime soon. James closed his eyes again and fell asleep. "GET OFF OF ME!" Jesse was woken from her sunbathing to find her boyfriend screaming hysterically in his sleep. He's having a nightmare Jesse realised as she sat up. Jesse was aware that most of the people on the beach were staring at them. "James" she hissed shaking him "You're having a nightmare. Come on wake up". James refused to wake despite Jesse's efforts and kept screaming. "What's the matter with him?" Cally demanded coming back over followed by her group of male fans. "I don't know" Jesse cried in panic. "He just started going crazy. Cally I can't wake him" Cally brushed Jesse aside and slapped James hard across the face. He opened his eyes and burst into tears. Jesse took him in her arms as he cried. Cally sat back and watched then on noting that the entire beach was also staring at them she shouted "What the hell are you all staring at? Leave them alone!" The people started to leave and go back to working on their tans. "James what happened?" Jesse asked. James shook his head. He couldn't tell her what that dream was. It was no ordinary dream. It was the last viewing he had done in the hospital that day almost a year ago now. James had done a viewing whilst he was asleep.  
  
"Butch are you ok?" Cassidy asked softly helping him to sit up. Butch frowned it must have been a dream. "Yeah I just felt a bit dizzy. I must have fainted" he replied. "If you're sure," Cassidy said. "I didn't mean to upset you before" Butch said as Cassidy helped him get back into bed. "Your all hot" she said ignoring his comment and putting a hand to his forehead. "Butch has the dizziness gone now?" "Yeah but Cassie I think we need to." "Butch I think you should get some rest ok. You're burning up. I'll go and get you a drink. You just lie there" "Cassidy I'm fine" Butch protested. "Honestly Butch I am trying to look after you here" Cassidy snapped. She turned and made for the door. "I love you" Butch blurted out. To hell with what he had thought. So what if dating your partner was a bad idea? Butch found he couldn't ignore his feelings for her any longer. It felt so right last night and Cassidy cared about him too. They had to at least give it a try. "You don't have to say that" Cassidy said. "I don't want you to feel pressured because of last night" "Will you stop that?" Butch said getting up and going to her. "You should know by now that no one pressures me least of all you. I said I love you because I mean it" "You.you do?" "I was worried that it would mess up our friendship and I guess there is still a part of the old Team Rocket training in me but Team Rocket is over now. What matters are you and me. This might be doomed to failure but we have to give it a go right?" Butch put his arms round her after speaking. Cassidy smiled and leaned forward to kiss him but pulled back. "Butch you're bleeding" "What?" "Your lip. How did that happen?" 


	4. Old Fears

Chapter 4: Old fears  
  
Jesse held her sobbing partner for a few more minutes until he had calmed enough for them to make a move. "Come on we'll go back home," Jesse whispered to James. She wanted to talk to him about what had frightened him so but here was not the place to do that. "Cally I think we should get going" Jesse called to her friend. Meowth had left the girl with the ice cream now and was sitting in James' lap trying to comfort him. It's this damn anniversary thing Jesse thought angrily as Cally came back over accompanied by a guy with blonde hair wearing a pair of green shorts, its got James more upset than he's letting on. I knew this outing was a bad idea I should have been thinking about James and not myself. "We can't go yet," Cally protested. "We've just got here". The guy with her voiced his agreement and kissed her softly on the cheek. Jesse tried to fight the anger inside of her. Cally had known that guy what ten minutes and she was ready to leave James and her and go off with him? "James isn't feeling that great" Jesse hissed clenching her fists. "I want to take him home.now" "Jess chill out" Cally said rolling her eyes. "Look I know this bar down the road from here. They have a spare room upstairs. If he's so sick then take him there to lie down." "Cally!" Meowth spoke up ignoring the look on the blonde guys face. Meowth was used to people being amazed by his ability to talk by now. "Jess says we're going home so we're going home" "Once you get to the bar ask for Mark and tell him you're friends of Cally's" she instructed them. "Tell him what the problem is and he'll let you go upstairs for a bit. I'll be along later" and with that she was gone. "I can't believe her," Jesse hissed turning back to James. "I thought she was our friend?" "Sorry" James sniffed. "I wrecked your day" "Oh sweetheart!" Jesse cried. "This isn't you're fault. Its that bastard Giovanni's!" "Jess lower ya voice" Meowth warned. Mentioning the dead leader of Team Rocket in a public place was not a good idea. Jesse nodded and gathered her and James' things up. "We may as well go to the bar. We can call a cab from there" she said. "Jesse" James said timidly. "I don't think I can walk" Jesse turned to look at him and gasped. The colour had drained from James' face and he was shaking. That must have been some nightmare she thought. "Don't worry" Jesse shoved their bags to Meowth much to the latter's protest. "I'll carry you". Jesse wasn't exactly sure how she was going to manage this. True she used to carry James but that was only for short times. "I'll be ok" James protested weakly. "I just need to lie down". He struggled to stand again and would have fallen down if Jesse hadn't of grabbed his arm. Jesse scooped him up and started walking up the beach ignoring the stares she got from other people. James was heavy but Jesse somehow managed to carry him until they reached the bar. Jesse decided that they better do what Cally told them too. Her 'friend' had obviously gone off with that guy and was not going to be coming back anytime soon. Jesse set James down on one of the bar stools and called for service. A guy in his 40's with a beard and brown hair tied up in a ponytail came to answer her. He was wearing a tatty grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "Yeah?" he asked setting down the glass he had been in the middle of cleaning. "We're looking for Mark" Jesse said. "I'm Mark. What do you want?" he replied. "We're friends of Cally's" Jesse explained. "My boyfriend isn't feeling well and Cally told us to come here"  
  
"You're Jesse and James right?" he asked. "And Meowth" the cat added jumping onto the bar. "Go ahead. The rooms upstairs on the left. You shouldn't miss it" with that he turned away from them and went back to cleaning the glasses. Jesse shook her head thinking how rude Cally's friend was and scooped James up once again. She found the room with no trouble and laid James down in the bed in there. James fell asleep almost immediately and it was only then did Meowth ask Jesse what had happened. "I don't know" she replied pulling the covers over her boyfriend as she spoke. "Nightmare I think. We were sunbathing one minute and next thing I knew he was screaming for someone to get off of him" "Its what today is" Meowth said. "Jim might have being having flash backs in his sleep" The cat then sniffed and curled up into a ball on the floor. "It was all my fault," he said not intending for Jesse to hear but she did. "Meowth what happened was never you're fault!" she cried. "This was all down to Giovanni" "I told Butch and Cassidy!" Meowth shouted jumping up tears in his eyes. "And dey told Giovanni! He would never have known what Jimmy could do if it weren't for me" "Meowth that is rubbish" Jesse snapped. "Butch and Cassidy could have killed you. You couldn't have kept quiet in that amount of pain, no one could" "Look at him" Meowth cried gesturing to James who was whimpering in his sleep. "I did dis to him as much as Giovanni did." "No, no" Jesse said. "Meowth, James would never blame you for this." "Of course he wouldn't" Meowth shouted. "James is too kind to say it out loud but I know he's tinking it" with that Meowth ran from the room. Jesse was about to go after him when James' voice stopped her. "Jesse what's going on?" "Nothing" Jesse said climbing into the bed beside him. "Just get some sleep. I'll be right here in case you have another nightmare ok" James smiled and closed his eyes as Jesse wrapped her arms around him. Jesse sighed as he drifted off again. Everything had been going to so well and now with this anniversary it was all falling apart again.  
  
James' dreams were plagued by nightmares as he slept. Luckily the viewing didn't return but his dreams were full of images, some from the past and some from the present. He saw that day when he was called to the lab and was given the TM future sight. He also saw the day Jesse came to rescue him and how pained she looked when he told her to leave him. There were other images more recent than that. James was looking at the ring he was going to give to Jesse when he asked her to marry him. He imagined asking her but every time something was wrong. The last nightmare before he woke was the most vivid. He and Jesse were sitting in the middle of a beautiful rose garden. James took out the ring and asked her. But before he could hear her reply everything turned dark and a cold wind whistled through the trees. James shivered and wrapped his arms round himself to keep warm. He looked up and Jesse was gone. "Jesse?" James called a feeling of dread over coming him. "Jesse where are you?"  
  
James heard footsteps to his right and turned round. James stumbled backwards searching wildly for Jesse but she wasn't there. He was all alone. 'You cannot hide it from her' James spun round looking for the voice that had spoke those words but all he could see was darkness. 'It will destroy everything. Why do you think Team Rocket had that TM made? To destroy everything and control the world. Nothing good can come out of it. If you are not going to do what was intended then you may as well die now' James took a step away "Who are you?" 'Nothing but a dream. You will know it soon enough. You will learn what you have to know. Your actions of last time will differ yet will bring you back to the same point.' "Leave me alone" James said. "It is over. Giovanni is dead" 'I was not talking about Giovanni'  
  
He woke gasping and choking waking Jesse up in the process. "James?" she cried helping him into a sitting position "What is it?" "Nightmare" James whispered calming down when he felt Jesse holding him. James let Jesse hold him for a few more minutes closing his eyes and clinging to her afraid that if he let her go then she would leave him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jesse asked. "It helps James. I know how real a nightmare can be, especially if it is connected to something that really happened". James did want to tell Jesse what happened more than anything in the world he wanted to confide in her but if he did that then the truth would come out and he would loose her. James was frightened and loosing Jesse would tear him apart. Still, as Jesse brushed the stray locks of hair from his eyes, James was getting torn up inside by lying to her. "Him" James said at last. Jesse nodded and held him tighter knowing that him meant Giovanni. "He won't leave me alone Jesse. He's always going to be there," James cried. This was partly the truth but he still felt terrible and frightened. James knew why he had, had that viewing. He had been thinking about it before he went to sleep. James had it almost a year ago in the hospital. He hadn't understood it at the time. He was pinned down to a table and there were people standing over him one had a needle and were trying to stab him with it. He tried to pull away but he couldn't. As they aimed it at his arm James had snapped out of the viewing. James had wanted to view again at the time to find out more but he had silently promised Jesse that it would be the last time and was determined to keep the promise. At the time he considered that maybe it wasn't a viewing at all but a memory from the time in Giovanni's lab. He must have subconsciously viewed again without intending too. The fatigue James could explain too. He had not done a viewing in so long that even a short one would leave him exhausted. "James he has gone" Jesse whispered rocking James until he felt sleep returning. "I killed him remember? There is no way he can hurt you now and you have to believe it" James nodded before closing his eyes sleep once more returning.  
  
Jesse lay James back down in the bed and went over to the window. "Damn you Giovanni" she hissed softly clenching her fists tightly. James was still afraid that the Boss was out there somewhere and would one day come for him. I wish James had seen me kill Giovanni, Jesse thought I know he believes me that I killed him but if James had seen it with his own eyes then he might be able to put this behind him. I thought we'd done all this Jesse said to herself blinking back her tears. James was fine until this anniversary. He had come to terms with everything and got over it and now its all been brought up again. And Meowth, Jesse knew she had to find the cat and make him see that it was not his fault. Meowth was a close friend and Jesse knew he would never betray them unless the circumstances were severe and what Butch and Cassidy did was terrible. Jesse doubted that she could have kept quiet if they tortured her like that. Meowth was not to blame for everything but Jesse did reason that he could have warned them that Butch and Cassidy knew about the future sight. Meowth had been scared and Jesse hated to admit it but she probably would have shouted at him if he told her straight away. There was no need to blame Meowth now. He had been punished enough that week in the hospital when James was in the coma. Jesse wanted to go after him but there was no need. The door opened and Meowth came back in followed by Cally. Jesse regarded Cally coldly and refused to speak to her. "How is he?" she asked gently. Jesse shrugged and looked over to James. He was sleeping peacefully this time. "Jesse I'm sorry" Meowth said jumping up beside James and curling up next to him. "I shouldn't have thought dat. Jimmy needs us right now. I know dis weren't my fault". "That's ok" Jesse said petting him on the head before turning back to Cally. "When he wakes I want you to take us home" "Sure" Cally said humbly "Jess do you want to go and get a milkshake or something? There's a café down the road." "I have to stay here" Jesse replied coldly. "James might have another nightmare" "Meowth will watch him right?" Cally asked. "Jesse please" Jesse sighed and kissing James once on the forehead she left with her friend. Cally didn't mention this morning until they were in the café. Cally ordered them two strawberry milkshakes but Jesse found she was too upset about what happened to drink hers. "Jesse I'm sorry" Cally started. "I should never have behaved like that. I was being a bitch. You, Jim and the furball are my friends and I should never have abandoned you". Jesse was going to snap at her friend but Cally looked sincere so she just smiled and told her it was ok. "Where's you're new friend?" Jesse asked wondering where the man Cally was with went. "He was a moron" Cally replied taking a sip of her milkshake "He found another girl to piss about with" "Oh" "So what is really going on Jess?" "What do you mean?" Jesse said defensively. "You always do this you and the furball. Every time I try to get close to you guys you clam up. Jim's the only one who will give me an honest answer" "We're not like that," Jesse snapped. "You're doing it again. What are you hiding Jesse?" "Nothing" Jesse insisted. "Something happened when you were in Team Rocket didn't it? Something happened to Jim" "No" Jesse said, "Cally can we just drop this. I told you what happened. We quit because James became ill after a failed mission. You can ask James yourself if you don't believe me" "James won't talk about it" Cally said. "He won't lie to me Jesse. That hurts you know. I hate people lying to me. Jim wants to be honest but you're stopping him" "How dare you!" Jesse shouted catching the attention of several other people in the café. Lowering her voice she added, "Cally I'm sorry you feel that way but Team Rocket taught us to be loyal to no one but the team" Cally sniffed and got up. "Jesse I want to help you" Jesse bit lip. Could she tell Cally what happened? How would James feel about it? Jesse didn't want to loose Cally's friendship. "Wait" she called at last as Cally made to leave. The girl sat back down. "Something did happen in Team Rocket" Jesse said reluctantly. "The rocket Boss used James in one of their experiments. We didn't quit, Meowth told Officer Jenny where to find the HQ so we could save James. The experiment nearly killed him". This was half the truth and Jesse decided that it would be safe to tell Cally this much. "What kind of experiments?" she asked. "They never said" Jesse lied, "But it nearly killed him. We were given police help and were moved to Saffron City. Cally you can't tell anyone you know not even James. It is a year today since it all started and it was bringing up bad memories. James needs a friend right now and he doesn't need anyone bringing it all back up ok? So don't ask him questions that he just can't answer" "I won't" Cally said softly. "And thank you for telling me Jesse. I wasn't trying to be nosey I just want to be you're friend and friends tell each other everything right?" Jesse nodded and they went back to the bar. James was still sleeping when they arrived and Meowth was sitting next to him. "I'll drive you guys back when he wakes" Cally said her old cheerfulness returning now. Jesse took up a chair the other side of James wondering whether she did the right thing by telling Cally half of the truth about what happened. 


	5. The Break in

Chapter Five: The Break in  
  
The security guard sighed and sipped the last of his coffee. Man he hated his job helping to guard this minim security prison in Viridian City. It was quiet most of the time and no one even came to visit the prisoner. Most of the Rockets who had been here were transferred to Johto, as there had been a number of attempted breakouts. This was giving the police cause for concern. Everyone knew there was trouble in Saffron City. There had been reports of several people going missing and then turning up dead. Mostly they were ex Rockets but more importantly they were all male. The police had hushed the deaths up so to not start a panic but this was worrying. At first they had feared it was a public retaliation because of what went on last year in Kanto. But then the police station in Viridian was burgled and several files were stolen. None of which were very important but they were all files of ex Team Rocket members. The guard didn't recall any names of the rockets but his superiors were very worried about it. Still it was not his concern. The only prisoner left in the jail after these killings started was the doctor from Team Rocket. She was an odd one that one. He had been there when the male came to talk to her. Quite a heated conversation it was too. He only caught snatches of it but he could tell there was something wrong. The male, James, he thought his name was had been in Team Rocket too. Something bad had happened to him and he was a deserter. The guard decided to get another cup of coffee to keep him awake. There was trouble in Saffron City all right and it was spreading. Goldenrod City had a high number of robberies too this year. Even when Team Rocket was still around robberies were rare and at the most occurred about twice a month. Maybe Team Rocket wasn't gone completely? This was another line being considered. The guard reached the coffee machine and put in a few coins. Then he heard a soft noise coming from round the corner. "Who's there?" he called walking towards the sound one hand reaching for his gun. "I'm warning you I'm armed" He gasped as a gloved hand clamped down over his mouth. He struggled as he felt the cold blade of a knife slide across his throat. Gasping he sank to the floor and after a few minutes was still. The woman smiled in satisfaction and stepped carefully over the blood that was quickly flooding the corridor. "Was that really necessary?" her companion, a young in her early twenties with short golden hair and black eyes demanded. "I do whatever I have too" was the reply. "Now get his keys" The other knelt down in the blood and removed the jail keys from the dead man's belt. The leader held out her hand and the golden haired one placed them in her palm. The leader tossed her long fire red hair over her shoulder and moved quickly towards the cell. Lillian looked up as the cell door swung open and the two women marched in. "Get her" the leader commanded. "Why not do it here?" "Are you questioning me?" "We can make it look like she killed the guard and then herself" The leader nodded and knelt down beside Lillian. "Now listen closely. You are going to die anyway so if you want a quick death then you may as well tell me what I want to know. I will get it out of you but I prefer people who talk willingly" Lillian sank back shaking in fear. What did they want with her? "I imagine you haven't heard of The Darkness? I can't see you getting out much. Well the Darkness formed after Team Rocket. We want to control what Team Rocket could not. We know everything about why you are here and what you did," the leader said. "I will not tell you a thing. The police will stop you," Lillian growled angrily. The leader laughed, "The police will be cut down if they try to get in our way. You think Giovanni was evil? You haven't seen anything yet!" Lillian looked up at this woman angrily. "You don't even know what happened. You know nothing. Keep away!"  
  
"I don't like you're attitude" the companion growled. "Leave it Rita," the leader snapped. "You say we know nothing?" this last bit was to Lillian. "You are wrong. Giovanni was a clever man but that was what killed him. He wanted too much. I believe he was too kind. You cannot control anything unless you are firm. Mewtwo would not have escaped if it hadn't been for Giovanni's incompetence" "How do you know about Mewtwo? Even Giovanni did not know that name near the end," Lillian whispered. "Listen bitch" the leader shouted loosing her patience with the doctor. "Why don't you just tell me where they are!" "Never" Lillian said. "I will not tell you a thing" "Shall I kill her?" Rita asked. The leader could here voices outside the prison. They had to move quickly. "No we will take her with us" Rita nodded and grabbed the doctor. They made their escape moments before the police entered the jail. For Butch the rest of the day passed by in a haze. He felt sick every time he thought about what happened in the bathroom and when he touched his lip. It hadn't been a dream it was real but how could that be? Butch wanted to mention it to Cassidy but she was convinced that he was sick and was constantly at his side trying to look after him. Butch didn't have the heart to bring it all up and he did feel sick and that headache had returned. They were out of aspirin and Butch didn't want to ask Cassidy to go and get him some more because then she would ask why. The headache felt different today. It was more of a buzzing than an actual headache but it was making Butch feel queasy just the same. Cassidy had gone to make him some dinner now so Butch took this opportunity to get up. He hurried into the bathroom and searched through the cupboards double-checking that there wasn't a packet of aspirin lying about somewhere. After a few minutes with no luck Butch was starting to feel funny again. He went back to the room and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Maybe he just needed to get up and start doing things again? But the funny feeling had grown worse. Butch leaned back against the door and shut his eyes. When he next became aware he was no longer in the flat but standing outside the Celadon City mall. Butch closed his eyes and opened them but he was still there but how had this happened? He had no recollection of walking here. The headache was gone again for now and Butch decided at last that he may as well go and buy the packet of aspirin whilst he was there. But this was starting to scare him. What was happening to him?  
  
"Butch?" Cassidy called coming back into the bedroom with some toast for him. She was so worried Butch looked so pale and those headaches were not a good thing. Cassidy was terrified that there might be something really wrong with him but Butch refused to see a doctor. Cassidy gasped as she looked up and found the bed empty. "Butch!" she called dropping the plate and racing from the room. She looked everywhere but he was gone. He's left me was Cassidy's first thought. He didn't want last night to happen so he just left to avoid telling me the truth. Her eyes blurred with tears as she raced outside looking everywhere hoping he hadn't gone to far. Cassidy wiped away her tears and sat down on the pavement. Butch had been acting weird lately. She thought back to this morning when there had been someone in the bathroom with her. Cassidy didn't know who it was but there had defiantly been someone in there with her. But she didn't know how this was possible. She couldn't see anyone but she could sense their presence. Cassidy wondered again how Butch had cut his lip. He told he must have done it when he fell but Cassidy recalled striking out at the unseen thing in the bathroom and felt her fist connect with them. Was it possible that Butch had been in there? No it couldn't have been or she would have seen him wouldn't she? Cassidy just didn't know anymore. Sighing she decided to just sit and wait. Maybe Butch would come back and if he didn't? Well she didn't even want to think about that.  
  
Rita looked at the dead doctor feeling sick. Her companion tucked the knife back inside her jacket and smiled coldly. "Hide the body and let's go. We've got the information we needed. My master will be waiting" Rita didn't want to touch the body. She didn't want to watch her kill Lillian. The poor woman had told them what they needed to know in the end. Amber had ways of making people trust her. Lillian had thought that she wanted to help them little did she know that Amber was the one who would do anything but help anyone. "Rita" Amber snapped her eyes flashing with anger. "I said hide the body. I'll see you back at the hideout." Rita looked again at the doctor. She thought Amber foolish to kill her. Lillian could have been useful to them in the weeks to come and Amber had just slit her throat thus destroying a lot of knowledge the young woman had. Rita didn't agree with many of Amber's policies. What she was doing to the agents they had caught already for one thing. They were not the ones so Amber had them killed. Rita knew the police were finding the bodies but were hushing it up. That was what her job in all of this was. She was Amber's loyal sidekick and police spy. The police were pretty stupid and it was easy to bribe officers into telling her what she wanted to know. Rita only joined the Darkness because she was afraid that Amber would get hurt but the Darkness had consumed her friend and left nothing but a cruel murderer in her place. Amber got rid of everyone and everything that stood in her and her master's way. Rita sighed and started to drag Lillian's body away. Amber was changed forever and besides no one got out of the Darkness. Amber had been right they thought Team Rocket was evil? Well the world hadn't seen anything yet. When Rita got back Amber was barking orders to Garret, the scientist that worked for the Darkness. Garret was a smart man so what he was doing with the Darkness was beyond Rita. Garret was also a spineless individual who cared nothing for the men the Darkness captured and then killed. Rita knew Garret could go far in life but that was always the way. From what Amber taught her about Team Rocket Rita knew that the people who worked for Giovanni were also smart and talented. They had just had unlucky breaks in life. One of the agents worked for Team Rocket because her mother was in it and thus she had to join. Rita thought this especially unfair but that was the same with the Darkness. Amber's master took advantage of people and promised them power and glory but Rita knew what he was planning. There would be few of them left when he reached his objectives. Amber's master promised these things but had no intention of honouring his word and would rid himself of everyone save for the ones he needed. Rita was in over her head but she had no way of getting out of this. All Amber's master cared about was achieving what Giovanni could not and nothing would stand in his way. 


	6. It all falls apart

Chapter Six: It all falls apart  
  
When James woke again he was back in his and Jesse's bed at the cottage. He vaguely remembered the car ride back to Saffron City and could hear Jesse talking to Cally downstairs. James got up and put on some proper clothes and went out onto the landing so he could hear what they were saying. "I am so worried about him," Jesse was saying. "James isn't as strong anymore and after what happened I am terrified that one day I am going to wake up and he'll be." "Jesse he'll be ok" Cally was saying. James didn't want to hear anymore of this. He had frightened Jesse badly today and ruined her day out. No matter what Jesse said James still felt responsible. He picked up the engagement ring again and looked at it as he walked back into the bedroom. He still wanted to marry her more than anything in the world but today was not the day after all. James sighed and put the ring back in his pocket. Maybe he should tell her of the future sight. He stood in front of the big mirror in their room and tried to work out what he'd say if he did tell her. "Jesse as you know things have changed a lot over the last year but I haven't exactly been honest with you, you see I." no that wasn't right. James cleared his throat and tried again this time getting right to the point. "Jessica I've lied to you. I still have future sight and I accidentally did a viewing in my sleep today. That's what I was screaming about." James whirled round when he heard a shocked gasp from the doorway. "Jesse" he nearly choked on her name. Meowth was at her feet his eyes narrowed as he stared in hurt at his friend. Jesse's eyes were slowly filling with tears and the shocked and hurt expression on her face made James feel even worse. He hadn't known she was standing there oh why wasn't he more careful? "Is this true?" Jesse asked softly walking further into the room. "Yes" James looked at the ground. He was feeling terrible as she came over to him and put a hand on his arm. "James you should have told me" maybe there was hope. In the old days Jesse would have screamed and beat him senseless with a mallet or a paper fan. James was actually wishing that she would do this. At least then it would be over. This was ten times worse. "I was trying to protect you" James said after a few minutes of silence between them. "Trying to protect me?" Jesse demanded. "James what the hell did you need to protect me from?" "You saw what happened before" James said softly. "What it does. It ruins everything Jesse. Giovanni was not the only man that would have used me for what I can do. I thought if it was gone then no one would try to hurt us anymore" "The whole year we've been together has been nothing but a huge lie," Jesse snapped. "That's not true!" "James I just need to be alone for now ok?" "Jessica" James called as she turned to leave. "You will come back won't you?" Jesse didn't bother to reply. James turned to Meowth. "Don't yous look at me Jimmy. I'm with Jess on dis one" Meowth said but James could tell he was torn between the two of them. "I didn't mean to lie to you" James tried again. "I know yous didn't" Meowth replied as he turned to go after Jesse. "Dats why it hurts so much" "I was trying to protect you" James called. Meowth ignored him and hurried down the stairs. He found Jesse sitting outside the cottage on the steps crying. Despite the fact that she wanted to be alone Jesse seemed glad of Meowth's presence. He hadn't been lying when he told James that his lying to them hurt him. Meowth did feel hurt that his friend was not honest with them but he could see why James did it. Giovanni was not the only one who would want to use James for his ability. Jesse had nearly been killed by Giovanni whilst trying to protect James. Meowth could understand why James wanted to tell her it had all gone. Jesse loved James so much and would defend him again if needed. But they had both grown up over the last year and Meowth knew that James wanted to look after Jesse more and defend her for once.  
  
Still there was the fact that, good intentions or not, James had lied to Jesse. That was the one thing Jesse could not handle and James knew it. Everyone used to lie to Jesse even her own mother lied to her about working for Team Rocket for a time! Jesse's old boyfriends used to lie to her and often or not Jesse would find out that they had also been cheating on her behind her back. Jesse had found it very hard to trust anyone at first and she kept secrets from James even when they were in Team Rocket. Everyone has secrets Meowth had a few as did anyone but Jesse thought James was always honest with her and she had just found out that she was wrong. Worst of all it did mean to some extent that the last year they had spent together had been built on lies. But Meowth did want them to get through this. Jesse and James were made for each other and if Meowth didn't do anything then they would throw all that away. The cat knew how Jesse's mind worked. She did love James but she would let her head rule over her heart and tell herself that he was no better than the rest of her boyfriends. Jesse would throw away her happiness because she was so stubborn. Meowth didn't believe that those two timing ratattas Jesse had dated before deserved another chance but James was not like that. When Meowth was first sent out with Jesse and James he had at one point almost believed the rumours going round the HQ that James was gay but then Meowth saw how Jesse and James acted together. There was defiantly something between them even if they couldn't see it yet. Why else would James put up with the beatings from Jesse's fan and mallet? And the temper tantrums and constant blame she put on him about the failed mission. Only someone in love would put up with all that. Meowth couldn't watch those two ruin everything like this. "Jesse" he said putting a paw on her shoulder. "Please don't be mad at him. James was trying ta look after us" "He's a liar," Jesse snapped. "Just like the rest of them" Meowth chuckled, "Now we both know dat isn't true" "Maybe" "Jess I tink he was wrong ta lie too but yous can't let what happened in da past decide this for yous. Da way I see it is dat yous love Jim and he loves yous. Yous can work dis out" "That's what I said to myself with my other boyfriends Meowth" "Jimmy isn't your other boyfriends! Deys were teenage crushes. James is da real ting here, true love if yous want ta call it dat. Are yous going to let yourself loose him other da future sight? If so den James was right and it has ruined everything". Jesse took a moment to process what Meowth was saying. She tried telling herself that she hated James but this was no good. Jesse could never hate James, Meowth was right. She was in love with him. But he had lied to her and if he did it once he would do it again. No this was James she was thinking about. He wouldn't lie to her without a very good reason would he? And it was true as Meowth said. Future sight was still ruining everything. Jesse didn't know if she could deal with this all right now. "I need some time to think" Jesse said at last. "I'm going to see Cally" "Jesse dat won't help" Meowth argued. "Look I just need some time ok" she snapped. "James is still going to be here when I come back". With that Jesse turned away and started walking in the direction of Cally's house. Meowth sighed and decided to go with her. He wasn't really that worried. Jesse wanted to come to the conclusion that she should forgive James on her own without Meowth suggesting it first. Meowth smiled this was the Jesse he knew all right, stubborn through and through. After calling to James that they were heading out for a bit Meowth ran after Jesse.  
  
James had heard most of the conversation between Jesse and Meowth but he was still hurting. Mostly from the fact that he had lied to Jesse and hurt her. He knew she hated people lying to her and yet he still did it. James knew it was a mistake hiding future sight from her but it had messed up everything anyway. He heard that Jesse was going to Cally's and considered going over there to sort things out but then James realised that Cally witnessing a argument might embarrass her and this would only make matters worse. James sighed and suddenly longed for the company of someone. He hated being in the cottage alone. James decided to let his Pokemon out in the backyard for some fresh air. James got his coat, as it had got cold all of a sudden, and headed outside. He and Jesse were still trainers even through they had little time for battles nowadays. They often fought against each other but Jesse usually won. Weezing was strong but Victreebell had become even more disobedient since they left Team Rocket and James may as well have had one Pokemon against Jesse's Arbok and Wobbuffet. James had challenged Sabrina but Weezing was weak against her Kadabra and lost quickly. James didn't think of his Pokemon as ways to win battles anyway. He liked the Pokemon company true he had Meowth but sometimes James preferred it when the Pokemon didn't talk back. James let Weezing out of his Pokeball and it floated along happily enjoying the outside. James was reluctant to release Victreebell but it would be unfair to leave him in his Pokeball. The moment Victreebell materialised it lunged at James. He tried to dodge the mouth of the plant Pokemon but Victreebell was a lot quicker. "Let me go" James shouted struggling to free himself. Normally Jesse would have run to help him at this point but Jesse wasn't here. James remembered why she wasn't and stifled a sob. Finally he managed to get free when Victreebell spotted something better to try and eat; James' roses. "No you don't" James shouted having enough of Victreebell's disobedience for one day. He returned him and shoved the Pokeball into his coat pocket. James sighed and put his head in his hands. He was still feeling tired from the viewing and wanted to go and have another lie down. James was still frightened by the viewing. What had it meant? James now he had, had a chance to think about it couldn't think of anywhere like the lab he had been in. Maybe it was a dream again but then why did he feel so drained, both physically and emotionally. "This has got to stop" James said to himself. "When Jesse gets back I am going to tell her about the viewing and about the other problem." James knew that if he and Jesse were going to get through this then he had to tell her how he could feel people's emotions too. James still hated himself for invading the private thoughts and feelings of others even through he had no control over it. Getting up and returning Weezing he went back inside dumping his coat over the stair rail as he headed back up to his room. James took off his shoes and slipped into the bed feeling more tired by the minute. Setting Weezing's Pokeball down on the bedside cabinet he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"You should talk to him," Cally said handing her friend a cup of tea. "Find out what that nightmare was really about. It's the only way to go Jess. If I had a guy as gorgeous as James there is no way I'd end it all over a little tiny lie". "I know" Jesse sighed. "I'm no good at talking to people Cally" Jesse had gone round to Cally's wanting someone to talk too. Meowth had gone to the game corner probably to see if Mimi was there. Jesse had made up her mind to forgive James but she wanted to give them some space to work everything out. Jesse knew that if she went back in there straight away then there would just be another fight. Jesse hadn't told Cally everything she had just said that she found out that James had kept something from her about how he was feeling and the nightmare and that they got into a fight over it. "Well you have too Jess ok?" Cally said looking serious for a minute. "You guys are my best friends and I don't want to see you split up just because you won't talk to each other" "Back in Team Rocket everything used to be so simple that's all." "Jess I don't know exactly what you guys went through but if it drives you apart then your boss would have won after all. Go home and sort this out." Jesse nodded Cally's little talk giving her the boost of confidence that she needed. Jesse thanked her friend and then hurried home. She got in to find Meowth sitting in the front room. He had a worried look on his face but Jesse ignored him. She had to talk to James. Jesse went upstairs assuming that he was still in their room. She opened the door and found the bed had obviously been slept in. Jesse felt a wave of guilt wash over her. That accidental viewing had tired him out and she had abandoned him. "James?" Jesse called. There was no reply. Jesse hurried back down stairs. "Meowth have you seen James?" she asked. "He wasn't here when I got in" Meowth replied. "Ok" Jesse said. Maybe James had gone out to get some time alone too. But then why did she have a feeling that something else had happened? 


	7. Missing

Chapter 7: Missing  
  
"Butch where the hell did you go?" Cassidy demanded when she saw him coming. Tears of relief flooded into her eyes as she threw her arms round him holding him close. Butch seemed startled by her sudden show of affection but hugged her back all the same. "Where have you been?" Cassidy repeated as they went inside. "I stepped out for a bit I guess" Butch said not remembering doing so himself. "I had to get some aspirin for my headache" "Butch you have to get this sorted" Cassidy said. "I worry about you" "There's no need Cassie" Butch said softly "I feel fine now" "If you're sure," Cassidy said. "But I still want you to take it easy ok?" "I will" Butch replied but he was more worried than he was letting on. What was happening to him?  
  
Jesse yawned and opened her eyes. Outside she could hear the Pidgeys chirping and calling to each other. The sun streamed in through the gap in the curtains and fell on the space beside her in the bed. It was empty. "James?" she called thinking he was in the shower or something but then yesterday's memories came flooding back to her. The fight and the fact that James had lied to her about the future sight and he had done a viewing at the beach. Jesse jumped up and dressed hurriedly into a skirt and blouse before going downstairs. "James!" she called hoping he was in the kitchen. Meowth had been snoozing on the sofa and woke when he heard Jesse calling. "He didn't come back," the cat said softly. Panic gripped Jesse as she raced back up the stairs. He's left me was all she could think about as she ran. She could hear Meowth calling her. Jesse fought back the tears as she through herself down on the bed. I should never have reacted like that she thought as she sobbed bitterly. Now I've lost him and its all my own fault.  
  
"Jesse?" she felt Meowth jump up onto the bed beside her. "He's left me" Jesse sobbed. Meowth sighed and got down and Jesse heard him opening their closet. "Jesse he hasn't left yous" Meowth said after a few minutes. "How do you know?" Jesse snapped. "Because all his stuff is still here," Meowth replied. Jesse sat up and wiped her eyes. Meowth was standing by the closet. All James' clothes were still in there along with her own. Meowth held up a Pokeball. "Weezing is here too. He'd never leave his Pokemon Jesse" "Then where is he?" Jesse asked. Meowth shrugged. Jesse had this bad feeling rising up in the pit of her stomach. James would have left them a note or something. He was always so considerate and would never leave them to worry like this. For the rest of the morning Jesse sat by the window hoping to see James coming back down the road but as the day wore on and there was no sign of her boyfriend Jesse started to panic again. She and Meowth went down into Saffron City and checked every hotel and bed and breakfast in the area asking the owners if James had stayed there over night. Soon it was evening and Jesse's panic had given way to despair. She and Meowth even checked the hospital but it was as if James had vanished. "What if he's lying hurt somewhere or worse," Jesse said as they stopped to think of a place to try next. "Jesse, Jim will be fine" Meowth tried to reassure her but he was worried himself now. "No" Jesse said remembering how pale James had looked yesterday. Purely by chance they had stopped outside the Saffron City police station. "There is something wrong" Jesse said. She started walking up the steps towards the station. She had made the mistake of not asking for police help before and she was not going to make that mistake again.  
  
The Officer Jenny of Saffron City was a very busy woman at the moment. She had stacks of paper work and five murder cases and no clues as to who was doing this. Well ok this was not entirely true. They all knew who was behind this but the Darkness never left a clue behind to their whereabouts. This was all very disturbing and the press were starting to get wind of it. The last thing Jenny needed was them getting hold of this story and that the police had no idea how to stop the killings or where to find the perpetrators. She looked up when she heard yelling coming from outside her office. Jenny's deputy Jordan was shouting loudly and as Jenny stood up an angry young woman with long red hair burst into her office, a Meowth sitting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Officer but they came barging in" Jordan said angrily "Do you want me to call security?" "We just need you're help" the woman with red hair snapped. "Is that too much trouble?" "What is the problem?" Jenny asked after telling Jordan to leave them and that the woman should take a seat in front of the desk. "My boyfriend's missing" the woman said tears forming in her eyes as she spoke. "I see" Jenny replied taking out a pen and paper. "How long has he been missing?" "Since last night we had a fight and I ran out. When I came back he had gone" was the reply. "Last night?" Jenny asked setting down her pen. "Miss you do know that a person has to be gone 24 hours before you can ask for police help in searching for them?" "Please" the woman begged. "Something bad has happened to him I just know it". Jenny didn't know why but there was something in those frightened and tearful blue eyes of the woman that made her want to do something. She supposed she could file a missing persons report anyway just to put the woman's mind at ease. "Ok then what's his name?" "James Morgan" That name sounded familiar to Jenny, she knew she had heard it before. "Ok I need you to fill out a couple of forms for me and we'll take it from there" "That's it?" the woman demanded. "I just fill out a few forms and you'll stuff them in a file with all the other missing people there are in the country. Aren't you going to send out a search party or something?" "Miss please calm down. Unless there is a real reason why we should be looking then I cannot send out a patrol to look for you're boyfriend" "I'll give you a damn reason then!" she shouted slamming her fist down on the desk. "Call you're cousin in Viridian City. Her badge numbers 34567 she'll give you the reason you need" Jenny sighed not knowing what else to do. She could get security to throw the woman out but she seemed concerned for her friend's well being and there had to be something seriously wrong if she was quoting an officers badge number and was panicking. "Ok I'll call her," Jenny agreed at last. "You can wait outside whilst I do that through". Jenny suspected that the young woman would cause a fuss about having to wait but she just got up and marched from the room. Jenny sighed again and picked up the phone. There had better be a good reason for this.  
  
Jesse paced up and down the narrow hallway whilst Jenny made the phone call. Meowth sat on the floor watching her in silence. "I can't stand this!" Jesse cried after a few more minutes. "We're wasting time. I should have known going to the police was a mistake but I said to myself they'd help us like they did before. I should have known better. Police aren't interested in helping people like James and me. They'd rather help people like that stupid twerp who have things going for them. What do we have? I thought I had everything but all I really had was James and now he's gone too" "Jesse!" Meowth shouted hating to hear her talk this way. "James is fine. Yous hafta believe it ok?" Jesse opened her mouth to reply when Jenny came out looking shocked. "I've spoken to my cousin in Viridian City. She explained everything to me. I am so sorry I didn't listen properly a minute ago." Jenny motioned for them to step back inside her office. Jesse sat back down and Meowth climbed into her lap. Jenny asked her if she would fill out the forms anyway and Jesse did so in silence. She handed them back to Jenny when they were done. "Right" Jenny said. "Now can you explain exactly what happened Jesse?" Jesse told her everything about James lying to her and them having the fight and James vanishing. "Well that's good" Jenny said after Jesse had finished. "Good?" Jesse screamed. "What is good about my James being missing?" Jenny waited until Meowth had calmed Jesse before explaining. "Look what I am going to say next is in the strictest of confidence. Any breaking of that confidence will result in a few years in prison understand?" Jesse and Meowth nodded wondering what could be so terrible. "James is not the first ex Team Rocket member to go missing. Over the last week or so several other ex members, all male, have been reported missing. Their bodies were recovered a few days after we were made aware of their disappearances". Jesse cried out and Meowth buried his face in her lap. "James" Jesse whispered. "He could be lying dead somewhere too?" "No" Jenny said putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Yesterday a boy was training his Pokemon in the Viridian forest when he found a body. My cousin identified it of the doctor Lillian Jackson." "Someone killed Lillian?" Meowth repeated. "We suspect that a new gang who are calling themselves the Darkness were behind this but they are very clever and as of yet we have hardly any information about them". "I've heard of dem," Meowth said softly. "Da Boss mentioned dem once. Deys were Team Rocket's rival gang. He told me dat Madame Boss killed dare leader back when she was in charge. Dares been no mentioned or sign of dem since. Giovanni assumed dat dey disbanded after dare leader died". "What has this got to do with James?" Jesse demanded. "Shouldn't you be looking for him?" Jenny frowned and seemed very troubled and reluctant to tell Jesse what she was thinking. "As you know all Team Rocket's HQ's were destroyed and any files they had burnt. However the Darkness got hold of some papers from the police station in Viridian City were stolen. They were papers containing information about Team Rocket's scientific experiments." "What?" Jesse shouted. "So they know about James' future sight?" "Not exactly. The papers didn't mention any names mercifully but this has been terrible for those poor ex rockets the Darkness caught up with before they got to James. My cousin has a theory that they were taking those male's finding out that they were not the ones with future sight and killing them so they couldn't tell anyone. Lillian was taken from the Viridian prison and must have told them exactly whom James is. He is in no danger for the moment as he is the one we assume they were looking for" "No danger!" Jesse shrieked jumping up. "How can you say that? Giovanni forced him into doing viewings that nearly cost him his life and you say James is in no danger. You have no idea who these psychos are. Why didn't anyone tell us what was happening in the first place? If you had then James would be safe" "Jesse please" Jenny pleaded. "This isn't helping" Jesse ignored her she was livid and besides getting angry would keep her from breaking down. Whoever this gang were they could kill James. Jesse stood up and raced from the room pretending to not hear Jenny and Meowth calling her to come back. She was not going to get police help in looking for James. Jesse was going to find him herself just like she had done before.  
  
"You idiot!" the leader screamed at the trembling girl at her feet. "I told you to make sure she wasn't found!" "I'm sorry Amber I just." Rita trailed off as a gasp let up from the scientist at Amber's side. No one spoke Amber's name. "Madame forgive me" Rita begged, "I did not mean to." Amber smiled and knelt down beside the girl. "Rita you and I have been friends for many years. Do you really think that I would kill you? I forgive you. Go back to you're quarters and I will make sure that this little mess does not go any further" "Oh thank you" Rita whispered standing tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you" Amber watched as she left the room smiling patiently as a single shot rang out. "It has been done Madame," the guard said holding up Rita's dead body. Foolish girl Amber thought to herself. True I could not kill my childhood friend but that does not mean that I could not get someone else to do it for me. "You" she turned to the scientist "My men have collected our agent. I want you to prepare things downstairs." "Yes Madame" "Listen to me Garret because I will only say this once. I want the results back as soon as possible. I don't want you're excuses this time. We have been slowed down enough by you're incompetence. My master does not like to be kept waiting anymore than I do. And also remember that if you harm a hair on that agents head then you will pay with you're life. Understand?" Garret nodded fled the room terrified of Amber's wrath. The body of Lillian Jackson being discovered was only a minor problem. Rita need not have died for not hiding the body properly but Amber and her master needed to be strong. They could not tolerate weakness. Team Rocket had been a fantasy made up by a man driven crazy by lust for power. The Darkness was a force brought together by someone much worse. A sane man with the desire to accomplish what Giovanni could not. 


	8. The Viewing

Chapter Eight: Kidnapped  
  
James woke up feeling a little less exhausted and decided to go down stairs and get something to eat. The cottage remained silent save for his footsteps as he walked down the stairs retrieving Victreebell's Pokeball from his coat pocket as he did so. Weezing had already eaten so it was just him and Victreebell. James wished that Jesse would come back but the resolve to tell her everything and the sleep had calmed James down slightly. If Jesse cared for him as much as she said she did then she would be back. She was probably staying away to teach him a lesson. Still James didn't feel much like cooking so called for a pizza. He fed Victreebell, getting bitten twice in the process and then sat down on the sofa flicking mindlessly through the channels on the TV waiting for the pizza to arrive. James jumped when he heard the back door crash open. Thinking it was just Jesse or Meowth he didn't bother to get up from the sofa. James cried out in surprise when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind pining him down on the sofa. James struggled and tried to cry out again but his cries were muffled when he felt a cloth being pressed down over his nose and mouth. The stuff on the cloth smelt strange and it was making James feel sleepy. Chloroform he thought as his eyes started to close. Chloroform was used as an early general anaesthetic. No he said to himself. I can't fall asleep. These thugs could try to hurt Jesse and Meowth too. James felt the man who was holding him down relax his grip on him thinking that he was almost unconscious. James pulled away and jumped up from the sofa. This action took the men by surprise. James guessed there were two of them. His head felt a little clearer and he knew he had to get out of the house if he was to have any chance of escaping. James made a break for the door but one of the men grabbed his arm. James did the only thing he could think of. He punched the man in the head. These men were about twice the size of James so he didn't expect it to do any good at all. The man yelped and let James go. But the relief was short lived as the man swung his arm out striking James across the face knocking him back onto the floor. "Don't do that!" the second man yelled. "She told us not to lay a finger on him!" "The little shit hit me" the man screamed back kicking James hard in the ribs. James winced in pain and went down again harder this time. "Amber will have our heads you idiot. Now give me the rope and lets get this over with" James gasped in pain and pushed himself up onto his knees as the men were arguing. This was his chance to get away. He got shakily to his feet and started to back away. James didn't think the kick in the ribs was anything serious but it still hurt like hell. Gritting his teeth he backed away from them. The smack round the face and the effect of the chloroform were making the room slowly spin round. James felt like he was going to throw up. I can't I have to get out of here he told his aching body. The men had noticed that he was getting away and came after him again now. James' legs buckled and he fell down unable to stand any longer. With his last ebb of strength James unclipped Victreebell's Pokeball from his belt. Maybe the plant would finally listen to him. James didn't get the chance to find out. Just as he grabbed hold of it the man whom he'd struck came over to where he was lying. Still angered from the blow James delivered to his head, and wanting revenge, he grabbed James' wrist and twisted hard tearing the Pokeball from his hand in the process. James screamed at this new agony and he heard the crack of the bone breaking. The man let him fall back to the floor after pocketing the Pokeball. "You stupid idiot!" the second man shouted. "What the hell did you do that for?" "I was trying to get the Pokeball" "You didn't have to do that!" "He deserved it." "Amber is gonna kill you for this!" "Amber's all talk" the second man snapped turning back to James. "You get the boy I'll make sure everything's tidy. We don't want his little friends guessing what happened". The first man knelt down beside James and tied his hands behind his back ignoring his cry of pain when the man jogged James' broken wrist. James had no fight left in him now. It was all he could do stop himself from sobbing with the pain as his arms were pulled tightly behind his back. Why are they doing this? He asked himself through the agony as he was hauled to his feet. His wrist hurt even worse than before in this awkward position and his vision was decreasing rapidly as the man pulled him along. James was dimly aware of being thrown in the back of a van outside before the pain became too much and he blacked out.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Amber demanded as her employees brought the still unconscious James down to the lab. "He was a little difficult Madame," the man who had broken James' wrist stammered. "We had trouble restraining him" "That's a load of nonsense," Amber snapped. "I thought I had totally prepared you?" "Blame him," the first man muttered jerking a thumb in his companion's direction. "How are we going to get him to trust us now?" Amber shouted. "God why do I have to work with such incompetent fools? Just get the hell out of here before I get really angry" The men bid a hasty retreat recalling what Amber did to her best friend knowing that she wouldn't think twice about killing them too if they annoyed her again. "You" Amber snapped to the man beside her. "Get him up on the table now! I wouldn't put it passed those two fools to get me the wrong one. We'll do the blood test and then look at that wrist". The guard untied James and set him down on the examination table. As he did this James started to stir. "Shit" Amber muttered. "Where am I?" James asked weakly. Amber regarded him coldly for a few seconds. Those guys she had sent after him judging by the look of pain on James' face had roughed him up pretty badly. Amber was starting to have second thoughts about sparing their lives. Well it was no matter now. She could deal with them later. "Just lie still" she said as kindly as she could. James looked terrified Amber knew that they would have problems controlling him now. "What is going on?" James insisted as Garret advanced with the needle. As soon as James saw it he screamed and tried to climb down off of the table. Luckily the guard had predicted this and pinned James down by his shoulders. "Get off of me!" James cried as Garret tried to get the needle in his arm. Amber sighed knowing James wouldn't be able to break away with his wrist in bad shape but he was causing enough fuss for the other people in the lab to look up from their work and come and help hold him down. "Get away from me!" James screamed again as Garret finally managed to get the needle into his upper arm. As soon as it pierced the flesh James stopped struggling and his green eyes went wide with fear. Amber sighed, as he started gasping and sobbing. She waited until Garret had taken the blood sample before she pushed the guard away and took his place beside James. "Calm down" she instructed. "We don't want to hurt you James. That was just a little blood test ok? Just lie still and relax. I'm sorry those morons were so rough on you". "Why am I here?" James asked his voice small and shrill sounding. I don't think we're going to have any problems at all with this one Amber thought to herself. "I'll explain everything later" Amber said. Then Garret came back holding the results of the blood test. "Its positive Madame. We've found one of them at last" "Good" Amber said ignoring the terrified look on James' face. "I want you to have a look at his wrist. Fix it up and take him to room 122. I'll be along later to talk to him". "But I'm not a doctor?" Garret stammered. "You can set a bone can't you?" Amber snapped. "Yes but." "Then do it damn it and don't ever question me again got it?" Garret nodded and gestured to James to sit up as Amber left the lab. He set the broken bone as best he could and then got the guard to take James to the room that Amber had mentioned. The guard shoved James roughly inside and slammed the door behind him. James then heard a key turning in a lock. He sank down the other side of the door his wrist still throbbing unbearably. But James was also afraid. He knew what that blood test had shown. They wanted him for the same reason that Giovanni had, for future sight.  
  
Cassidy sighed and took another meal over to the couple on table 4. She was so worried about Butch that she had made him stay away from work today. Cassidy hated Monday's. They were the busiest days in the café and she was run off her feet most of the time. She leaned back against the counter and watched resentfully at the couple in the corner. I bet they don't have a worry in the world she thought angrily. It's just not fair! Why do I always get the worst of life? "Candy table eight" the boss called. 'It's Cassidy you stupid bitch' she wanted to say but knew better. "Ok Mary" she said sweetly grabbing her notepad and hurrying over to the lone man sitting at the table. Cassidy had learned quickly that if a man were alone then he would pay better tips. "Hi what can I get you?" she asked with false cheerfulness. "Candy right?" he asked. Cassidy was about to correct him but he continued. "I'm looking for Cassidy Parker? Do you know where I could find her or her partner?" "I'm not sure" Cassidy lied. "If you tell me why you're looking for them then I might be able to help" "I'm a friend of James'. He heard they were in Celadon and he asked me to check up on them." Cassidy frowned. There was something creepy about this guy and she didn't like it one bit and besides Jesse and James had no idea where they were. "Sorry" Cassidy said. "I don't know any James or Cassidy ok?" "Well if you're sure," he said getting ready to leave. "I'll leave you my name and number and if you remember anything you can let me know". "That won't be necessary thanks," Cassidy said as she walked back to the counter. "Good luck in finding them". Cassidy was worried now. Who was looking for them and why? "Mary I'm not feeling too great" she called. "Can I go early? I think I've caught the flu from my boyfriend" "Ok" Mary called from the kitchen. "Get well soon Candy" "I will" Cassidy called back hanging up her apron and walking out of the café. No sooner had she left did she felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
When the pain subsided James got up from his position on the floor to look round the room he was in. The walls were painted a sky blue colour and the duvets on the two beds matched the walls. Between the two beds there was a small nightstand and a pair of jeans and a T-shirt folded up on top of it. There was another, which James discovered connected to a bathroom. He tried the main door again but it was firmly locked. James bit his lip to crush the panic that was slowly rising inside of him. He had become so panicked when Garret held up the needle because James recognised that scene. It was the viewing he had, had on the beach and in the hospital and that terrified him. Who was this gang? James knew why they had taken him but what did they want to use his future sight for? That woman said she would be along later to explain. James was getting a weird feeling about her. She had said sorry for those men hurting him and that puzzled James. Why would she care? Giovanni hadn't done when his guards hurt James that time. And what of Jesse and Meowth? They would have discovered that he was missing by now. James knew he had to try and escape. James also knew that he shouldn't try anything until he knew more about where he was. He had no idea of what town he was in whether it was Kanto or Johto. He knew nothing about this woman and her gang. James knew he would have to wait for the woman to explain things to him. But something else was worrying James. The scientist had said 'We've found one of them at last'. What did he mean by one of them? 


	9. Answers

Chapter Nine: Answers  
  
Jesse hurried away from the police station with Meowth racing behind her. "Jesse where do yous tink yous are going?" he shouted as he ran. Jesse ignored him and once she was back at the cottage she ran upstairs and started putting some clothes into her backpack. "Jessica!" Meowth yelled. He had never used her full name before and this finally got Jesse's attention. "What da hell are yous doing?" "I am going to find my James" Jesse shouted back clenching her fists as she spoke. "No one messes with him and when they do they have to answer to me".  
  
Meowth took a step back. He had never seen Jesse so angry but through the anger he saw pain in her eyes. This was reminding her of what happened last time. Jesse loved James so much and didn't want to loose him. Meowth was terrified of history repeating itself too and what Jenny told them had brought him close to tears but the police were the only ones in a position to help. What could he and Jesse do alone? "How are yous going ta do dat?" Meowth asked placing a paw on her arm. "He could be any where Jess." "Butch and Cassidy" Jesse replied determinedly. "What do ya want with dose two?" Meowth demanded. He hated those two with a passion for as long as he could remember and what they did to him (through they redeemed themselves by helping Jesse and James) was something that Meowth would never forgive. Getting mixed up with those two was a very bad idea. "They were Giovanni's favourites. They must know more about this gang that have James" Jesse explained. "They helped me once maybe they will again" This did make sense to Meowth. Butch and Cassidy were two of Giovanni's most trusted agents at one point. They were the only ones that would know where to find this gang. "Ok" Meowth said. "But I'm coming too. Yous are right Jess. Dey mess with one of us den dey mess with all of us. We're still a team and we hafta stick together" "Thank you" Jesse said hugging the cat. She started sobbing into his fur. Normally Meowth would have screamed at her for getting him wet but Jesse needed someone right now so he was happy to comfort her. At last Jesse released him. "I'll make arrangements for Arbok, Wobbuffet and Weezing to be transferred to Mondo at Pokemon tech. He'll look after them. I couldn't find Victreebell so I'm assuming that James has him with him". "Wait" Meowth said. "We might need back up. Keep hold of da Pokemon Jess. Dis could turn ugly ya know. And we'll also need transport". Jesse was glad Meowth was coming. She had been so absorbed in going to rescue James that she hadn't thought of how they were going to travel. "And do ya know where Butch and Cassidy are?" Meowth added as an after thought. "Celadon City" Jesse replied. "Mondo told me" "Right but we need a car," Meowth said. "Cally" Jesse said without hesitating. Meowth shot her a look. "She's our friend too," Jesse added. "We've been keeping her in the dark too long Meowth." "If your sure" he said. "I am" Jesse said and with that she grabbed her backpack and she and Meowth locked up the cottage and hurried down the road to Cally's house.  
  
James looked up as the woman he had seen before entered the room. She smiled slightly and took a seat on the bed opposite him. "How are you feeling?" she asked compassionately. James shrugged fearfully and looked at the floor. There was something about this woman that frightened him. "I brought you some pain killers for that arm" she said next handing James the packet of Aspirin. "Thank you" "I'm Amber by the way." James wanted to take an Aspirin as his wrist was still very painful but he wanted to keep a clear head. These people, no matter what the pretence Amber was trying to put up, where evil. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt" Amber said next "My guards aren't exactly the smartest guys around. Is there anything you want?" "To go home" Amber shook her head "I cannot let you go home. I'm sorry but I need you" "Why?" "James I make a great friend but a greater enemy" Amber said a little coldly. "Please don't make his any harder than it is" "Why have you got me here?" "Your TM of course. A human learning Future Sight is a very rare thing. My master was intrigued by it" "Your master?" James for some reason thought that Amber was in charge here. "You'd like him, he's like Giovanni" Amber paused seeing the look on James' face "Or maybe not. He doesn't want to hurt you either. We just need your help" James knew this was coming. They wanted him to do viewings for them so they could use him to do evil. Amber was not someone who liked people refusing her James was sure so he knew he had to be careful. "Why do you want my help?" "Let me explain a few things first" Amber said. "I have no pretences about who we are as a gang. Yes we are like Team Rocket in a sense but we have greater ambitions than Team Rocket. My master is not as rich as Giovanni is and we do not have HQ's all over Kanto and Johto as Team Rocket did. We keep a low profile and do not steal Pokemon to make a living. For years, since Madame Boss killed my master's father, we have hidden in this base waiting for the day when we would destroy Team Rocket and Giovanni" "Giovanni is dead" James said. "I know and so we lost our goal. For a time our gang lost its direction but now we have a new goal. If we cannot kill Giovanni then we'll accomplish what he could not. For months we have been searching for the ones Giovanni used in his TM experiments. Now we have found you we want to make a deal. I know that you and your partner have been having problems and I can offer a solution. You help us and my scientists will help you" "I don't need help" "James don't be naïve. I know that Future Sight had driven you and Jesse apart. Help us and my scientists can rid you of the curse Giovanni left you with. Then you and Jesse can go on as normal." James shook his head "It was me that drove me and Jesse apart, not Future Sight" "Think about it James" Amber said softly. "This is a curse left by Giovanni. Wherever you go you will have this. It will be with you until the day you die always reminding you of what happened. You think you can ignore it but you can't. It will never go away James, never" James bit his lip and swallowed hard. Amber had described exactly how he had been feeling since that day at the beach. James wanted more than anything to be rid of Future Sight. That was partly why he had never done a viewing. It frightened him too much and every time he closed his eyes he could picture himself back in the prison with Giovanni forcing him into viewings, viewings that had killed people. James had learned a few months after it happened that the police had got there too late to save the Orange island gym leaders. Giovanni had them killed. Jesse must have kept this knowledge from James so he wouldn't get upset. It hurt so much to think that something he did killed 4 people who he had met when the twerp was in the Orange League. James tried telling himself that he didn't have any choice but there was always a choice. Maybe he should have killed himself rather than obey Giovanni. But his Boss had used the woman he loved against him! No matter what happened James could never have sent Jesse to her death. Amber was right. Those things would never go away. He did them and he no matter how many times he told himself that Giovanni forced him to do it James knew that it had been down to him and him alone. He wanted this cursed TM gone so badly that he actually felt sick inside. James looked up at Amber his tears already falling despite efforts to hold them back. Amber smiled to herself and told James she would be back later. This was working out just fine. It had got James thinking about what he did again. "I don't think I will have any problems at all with this one," she said to herself.  
  
"So you're saying that James can predict stuff?" Cally repeated for the third time. Jesse sighed and nodded. She had hoped Cally would just accept what she was telling her and they could go to Celadon City. "This is amazing" Cally said. "I knew there was something about Jim but I never guessed that he had this kind of talent". "Its not a talent Cally." Jesse snapped, "It's a curse and we have to get going. Every minute we waste they could be torturing him or something". "Of course" Cally said her eyes shining at the thought of being in on the rescue mission. "So why are we going to Celadon City anyway?" "These other two ex rockets live there" Jesse explained going towards the front door. "They were some of the top agents. They'll know more about this gang than the police. Can we take you're car?" "Sure" Cally said. They hurried out the front and found that the Ferrari was gone and in its place was a red jeep a little like the one Mondo used to drive. "I traded my Ferrari in. This is better for the job anyway," Cally explained. "Yous were aloud ta trade it in?" Meowth asked. Cally shrugged "Sure furball. It's no big deal now come on. We've got to get going" The drive to Celadon City only took half an hour but it was the longest half an hour of Jesse's life. She sat in the back of the jeep whilst Meowth sat next to Cally. Jesse had no idea what she was going to say to Butch and Cassidy when they got there and she was terrified that they might not want to help them. When they finally arrived Cally parked the jeep and Jesse realised with some embarrassment that she had no idea where in Celadon City Butch and Cassidy lived. Mondo had just said Celadon and Jesse hadn't given it a second thought. "That's no biggie" Cally said her old cheerfulness returning. "Me and the furball will go and call in at every house and you can go into the town and see if you can spot them. You remember what they look like right?" this last bit was too Meowth. "Yeah I remember alright," Meowth muttered darkly. They split up and arranged to meet up in an hour's time. Jesse wandered round for an hour going into all the shops she imagined that Cassidy might go in. She had no idea where Butch might hang out so she concentrated on looking for Cassidy. For the first time Jesse saw the friendship the two had when they were kids as an advantage. Purely by luck Jesse had been walked passed the café where Cassidy worked when she saw her coming out of it. Cassidy looked deep in thought and when Jesse called out to her she ignored her. Jesse sighed and sprinted after her rival and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stop. Cassidy shrieked and whirled round. "Shit Jesse what the hell did you do that for?" the orange haired woman cried angrily. "And what the hell are you doing here?" "Shut up" Jesse hissed. "People are staring" she grabbed Cassidy's arm and dragged her inside a shop doorway. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Cassidy snapped. "Scaring me half to death and then dragging me around. Jesse I thought we weren't going to have contact anymore?" "James is missing" Jesse said. "He was kidnapped by some old friends of Giovanni's. Does the Darkness ring any bells with you at all?" Cassidy thought for a minute "Yeah I remember them. Madame Boss murdered their leader when she was in charge. Giovanni was convinced that they had reformed and were watching Team Rocket. He had me and Butch do a scout looking for any where likely to be a Darkness hang out about two years ago" "Did you find anywhere?" Jesse asked hopefully. "No and Giovanni forgot all about them after that. Are you sure they've got James?" "Officer Jenny seemed certain of it" Cassidy remembered things Giovanni told them about the Darkness and how ruthless and evil they were. They tortured their victims and did unspeakable things to people who crossed them. But this was stuff that Jesse would not want to hear. Cassidy sighed and told Jesse to come back to the flat with her so they could talk some more. She didn't know why she didn't tell Jesse to get lost. James was not their problem anymore but Cassidy for some reason wanted to help them again. Maybe it was because she still felt partly responsible for what happened to James. "We have to wait for my friends" Jesse was saying next. "I told them I'd meet them back by the jeep in five minutes" "You have friends?" Cassidy asked. Jesse ignored the dig. "Meowth is here with our neighbour Cally. She's really great not even you could hate her Cass" Cassidy rolled her eyes and followed Jesse back to the jeep. What the hell was she doing getting involved with them all again. Jesse and James were nothing but bad luck. Butch was not going to be happy when he found out. 


	10. Cally's Real Identity

Chapter Ten: Cally's real identity  
  
  
  
When Cassidy arrived at the flat she was worried that Jesse would make some comment out how horrible it was as Cassidy stepped aside to let them into the room. Jesse didn't say a word maybe she was too upset about James to think about picking on her rival. It was Meowth who sniggered when he saw the wallpaper peeling off of the walls and the spring sticking up through the sofa. Cassidy felt her temper rising. Who the hell did that cat think he was? She could start a fight over it but that wouldn't solve anything. "Just make yourselves comfortable and I'll get Butch" Cassidy said taking her leave and going into the bedroom. She could hear them talking among themselves. Cassidy knew they were talking about her and chose to ignore them. "Butch?" she called softly. He was still fast asleep. Cassidy sighed and decided to let him sleep for now. Butch had tossed and turned all last night whimpering in his sleep Cassidy thought it best that he get some rest. As she stepped back into the front room she heard Meowth finish saying. "I always knew dey'd end up like dis and I can't say dey didn't deserve it". That did it! Cassidy and Butch had paid for they're past mistakes and Meowth wasn't exactly perfect. Cassidy didn't have to invite Meowth and his friends back here. She didn't have to help them. "Shut up!" she shouted glaring angrily in Meowth's direction. "I know you think we deserved this but you are no better than us so just shut up!" Jesse's eyes widened and she shot an icy glare in Cassidy's direction at her yelling at Meowth.  
  
"At least I didn't sell out old friends just to be the Boss's pet" This struck home as Jesse had intended it too. Cassidy and Butch had given away James' secret just so they could be the Boss's favourites again. "Guys stop it" Cally butted in before Cassidy could say anything back. "Look we're here to help find James so lets stop all this bickering ok?"  
  
"Fine" Cassidy growled. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Where's Butch?" Meowth asked suddenly.  
  
"He's sick" Cassidy said quietly. "I didn't want to wake him" This brought down an uncomfortable silence until Meowth started speaking again. "So what do yous know about dis gang dat have Jimmy?"  
  
"Giovanni used to tell me that they were clever. They'd leave no clues to where they had gone. Their base was never found though both Madame Boss and Giovanni sent teams looking" Cassidy paused before continuing. "The only one who ever got close to finding where they were was Miyamoto".  
  
"My mother?" Jesse asked. "She never talked about them with me".  
  
"Of course not" Cassidy said a little impatiently. "After Madame Boss killed the Darkness's leader she sent Miyamoto with another team to track down the base. This was a few months before the Mew mission. They searched all round Kanto and the Orange Islands but had no luck. Madame Boss was nearing the end by that time and wanted Miyamoto back on the trail of Mew. But just before Miyamoto was recalled she got a tip off that the Darkness were all hiding out in Johto. Miyamoto wanted to get another team out there but Madame Boss refused." Cassidy paused when she saw the tears in Jesse's eyes. Miyamoto was a painful subject for Jesse even now. Cassidy hadn't wanted to upset her. But she felt that Jesse and the others would want to here about anything that might lead them too James.  
  
"Dey left no trace dat dey had ever been in our house" Meowth took over from Jesse. "It looked as if Jimmy had just disappeared".  
  
Cassidy nodded "That's the Darkness all right. Their trait was to leave nothing behind"  
  
"Will they hurt him?" Jesse asked suddenly. "And tell me the truth Cassidy please" Cassidy didn't know what to say. She knew very little of this gang and from what Giovanni had told her they were pure evil. If they had reformed and had James for future sight then things were looking really bad. Cassidy knew she had to phrase her answer carefully. "As long as James does what they say then they will not hurt him," Cassidy answered at length.  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Jesse asked.  
  
"They won't kill him. He is too valuable for them to just kill" Cassidy allowed but Jesse knew what she meant. They might not be able to kill James but they could cause him a lot of pain. The group was silent in their own thoughts for a while. Cassidy didn't know why she felt so much pity for her rival and her boyfriend. Cassidy couldn't say that she hated Jesse but still the fact that she even cared what happened to them shocked her a little. Cassidy was jolted from her thought when Jesse screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Cally demanded getting up and looking wildly around.  
  
"Something grabbed my arm" Jesse cried.  
  
"That's impossible" Cassidy started to say but then she remembered that day in the flat. She was sure something was in the room with her. So instead of rounding on Jesse she said, "You felt it too?"  
  
"It felt human" Jesse continued, "But that's impossible right?"  
  
"Dares something in dis room," Meowth said. "I can feel it."  
  
"I can't feel anything," Cassidy said.  
  
"Me neither" Cally added.  
  
"I know dis is going ta sound really strange but it feels like a Pokemon attack. I can sense da same energy" Meowth said.  
  
"Then why can't we sense it?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It goes back ta da beginning of time Jess" Meowth started to explain. "Human's and Pokemon both had other senses dat let dem become more in touch with da world around dem. Pokemon give off an energy when dey use an attack. Human's used to be able to sense dis energy as much as da Pokemon did but human's progressed too fast and over a long time da extra senses" "What attack is it Meowth?" Cassidy demanded.  
  
Meowth thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. "It's gone now"  
  
"Look this is getting us no where" Jesse said. "We have to start searching for this gang right away"  
  
"We?" Cassidy echoed.  
  
"You and Butch have to come" Jesse snapped. This would have turned into a full on fight but they heard Butch shouting from the bedroom.  
  
Butch was woken from sleep when he heard voices in the front room. He sat up thinking he was having some weird dream when he heard Jesse and Meowth as well as Cassidy and another voice that he didn't recognise. He had become used to the room spinning slowly as he shakily got to his feet and walked out and into the front room. Maybe Cassie's right? He thought to himself maybe I have got some kind of infection. Butch soon discovered that it was indeed Jesse and Meowth with Cassidy. There was also a pretty girl with blue-green hair that Butch didn't recognise. Cassidy was talking about some gang or other and Butch listened for a moment to get an idea of what they were talking about. From what he could gather Jesse and James had got themselves into some sort of trouble and wanted his and Cassidy's help. Cassidy didn't seem happy with the idea through. "So what have you two done now? And where's James?" Butch asked. They all ignored him and continued to talk. Butch sighed thinking how rude they were but he learned from listening that some gang called the Darkness had taken James and Jesse wanted information on them. Butch remembered the Darkness. Giovanni had sent him and Cassidy on a mission into Johto to locate a possible hideout of the gang. They never found one and Giovanni assumed that the rumours of them reforming under a new leader were lies. What would the Darkness want with James? James said himself that future sight was gone. Butch tried to talk to them again sick of being ignored. Still no one even looked up. Butch was getting frightened now. This was like last time! In utter panic he grabbed Jesse's arm. Jesse screamed and instantly they all looked around. Jesse and the other girl looked directly at him but they didn't seem to see him. Butch didn't want to hear anymore of this. He raced back into the bedroom and found Cassidy's makeup bag on the floor. He hunted through it until he found the little hand mirror she always kept in there. Butch looked in the mirror and saw nothing. The mirror was showing the door behind him but he himself was not in the reflection! "What the hell is happening?" Butch whispered to himself. He had thought that the mirror was broken but what were the chances of two mirrors in the same flat being broken. And if they were then he would not see anything in it. Butch closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a few minutes trying to calm himself. Slowly he opened them and looked back in the mirror. The reflection was hazy but gradually formed and after a few seconds Butch could see himself again. "What it happening to me!" he shouted in frustration. Butch hurled the little mirror across the room and it shattered. "Why is this happening?" he shouted tears forming in his eyes. What was happening to him? Why was it happening? Was he ill or something? All these questions buzzed around in his head until Butch was on his knees sobbing. It was then that the room door burst open. Cassidy raced to his side and put her arms round his shoulders holding Butch as he continued to cry. "Butch what is it?" she whispered as he clung to her. Cassidy was terrified. Butch was never like this. He never cried and now.Cassidy looked up when she saw Jesse, Meowth and Cally watching them. "Give us five minutes," she said. "Go and get the car or something. I have to talk to Butch and pack our things"  
  
"Ok" Jesse said unnaturally quiet as she and the other two left them alone.  
  
"Butch what is it?" Cassidy asked when they had gone. "What has happened?"  
  
"I'm scared" Butch whimpered. "Something is happening to me Cass. I don't know why and I'm so frightened"  
  
"Is this to do with those headaches?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Butch shrugged "I don't know Cassidy. Every time I get up I feel sick, dizzy and I don't know why. Then it happens." he trailed off and Cassidy had to prompt him to continue.  
  
"When what happens?"  
  
"You'll think I'm crazy" he sniffed fresh tears forming in his brown eyes.  
  
"Butch I love you" Cassidy said firmly. "I am not going to think you are crazy I promise" Butch took a deep breath and told her everything. By the time he had finished Cassidy was almost crying as well. "You think I'm mad right?" Butch asked.  
  
"No" Cassidy said. "But I do think that you need help. I'll tell Jesse we can't help her. Then we'll get you to a doctor".  
  
"This is no medical condition" Butch cried pulling away from her  
  
"Then what the hell is it Butch?" Cassidy shouted.  
  
"I don't know" Butch yelled back. "I thought you were going to help me!"  
  
"I am Butch" Cassidy cried. "I just don't know what to do". Butch turned away from her. He just wanted to get as far away from Cassidy as possible. She did think he was crazy. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was not in the flat anymore but out in the street. Butch sighed and leaned back against a shop doorway. He could see Jesse and her new friend a little way away by a jeep. He assumed that was their ride. Butch wiped his eyes and fought back more tears. He couldn't believe Cassidy. He had trusted her and she wanted to get him to see a doctor! Butch felt deep down that there was some other reason for this. He hardly looked up when the van pulled up a few metres from where he was standing. Butch didn't even look up when two men got out and walked slowly towards him. "Are you Butch?" one of them grunted.  
  
"Yeah what's it to you?" Butch replied barely listening to what they were saying. They didn't reply, and just smirked uneasily making sure no one was looking their way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Butch yelled as one man grabbed him pinning his arms behind his back before he even knew what was happening. "Let me go!" Butch shouted but like James his cries were muffled when the second man pressed a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth. Butch, like James, also recognised the stuff on the cloth as chloroform. He kicked the man holding the cloth and it was withdrawn as the man sank to his knees gasping in pain. Butch turned his attention to the other guy next. He stamped down hard on the man's foot and when the man flinched Butch twisted out of his reach and floored him with a punch in the jaw. Butch had an advantage that James had not. Butch knew how to fight especially when the odds were not in his favour. At the Team Rocket training camp they all had to take fighting lessons and James had taken part at first and was actually good at it but James had hated hurting the other guys and in the end allowed himself to get beaten up just so he wouldn't have to hit them back. Butch had thought this stupid and that James was a fool especially as the instructor thought he had talent but as far as Butch was concerned James was a wimp. But of course Butch could not know that the men that were attacking him now were also the ones who attacked and kidnapped James. Butch felt a little dizzy from the effects of the chloroform but he had not inhaled enough of it to seriously affect him yet. Butch made a dash for where Jesse and her friends were. Cassidy was with them now. But the men had recovered enough to give chase. Butch was tackled from behind and fell down hard onto the pavement. Instantly the men were on him again and were pinning him to the ground as they tied his hands behind his back before hauling him to his feet. "Cassidy!" he shouted as the man with the cloth pressed it again this time more tightly over his nose and mouth. Butch was aware of Cassidy screaming his name before he blacked out.  
  
Cassidy couldn't believe what Butch had told her. He was angry when she suggested a doctor but this could be some rare illness or something. Cassidy just didn't know but she loved him so much and desperately wanted to help him. Yet Butch was pushing her away and thought she was calling him crazy. Cassidy would never think that. She just wanted to get Butch help. What was so wrong with that? Cassidy turned to tell him this but he disappeared right in front of her! How was that possible? Even through Cassidy believed Butch 100% when he told her what he could do she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Realising that she had to catch up with him Cassidy raced out of the flat. She found Jesse, Meowth and Cally in the street by Cally's jeep. "Where's Butch?" Meowth asked. Cassidy was about to reply when she heard Butch calling her name. She whirled round and saw him the other side of the street being grabbed by two men. Then without warning Butch went limp in their arms as Cassidy started to scream his name. She started towards him looking round for someone to help them but they were alone. "Cassidy don't!" Cally yelled after her. Cassidy ignored the girl. She had to get to Butch no matter what.  
  
"Damn it" Cally hissed when Cassidy ignored her. She didn't want anything to happen to the blonde haired woman but she was ordered to protect Jesse and Meowth. Still maybe she could help them. These guys had to be stopped from killing again. "Get in the jeep and start the engine," Cally ordered handing Jesse the keys.  
  
"What?" Jesse demanded. "Cally we have to help them"  
  
"I will" Cally said drawing the gun from inside her jacket where she always hid it. Jesse and Meowth both gasped when they saw it.  
  
"Cally what is going on?" Jesse asked her voice trembling as she spoke. Cally wanted to reply but she had to protect them all.  
  
"Just get in the jeep," she snapped before racing towards the men. Cally caught up with Cassidy and grabbed her arm. The men were shoving the unconscious Butch into the back of their van now.  
  
"Let me go" Cassidy cried. "I have to save him"  
  
"I will" Cally said showing Cassidy her gun. She then turned it on the men and fired a warning shot at the van smashing the back window as they slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"Let him go you assholes" Cally shouted pointing her gun at them now. "Do it now believe me I am not scared to shoot"  
  
Both men chuckled and produced guns themselves. "Nor are we girl so get out of the way"  
  
"I said let him go!" Cally shouted again and to accentuate the point she fired a couple of shots at their feet. Cally weighed up the situation. She could risk firing now the men had their guns trained on Cassidy rather than her but she couldn't fire at both men at once so there was a chance that Cassidy could get killed. "Cassidy run back to the jeep" Cally shouted as she opened fire on both of the men but not before swiftly stepping between them and Cassidy. Cally cried out in pain as a bullet hit her arm. She sank to her knees but carried on firing as bullets whizzed all around her. She was very lucky that the men were bad shots but there were two of them and Cally's gun had run out of bullets. Cally closed her eyes expecting to be killed any minute but the men just turned round and climbed in the van. As they started the engine up and blur of white raced passed Cally and dived through the shattered window and into the back of the van. Then they were gone. "Butch!" Cassidy screamed taking off down the road after it but Cally knew that she could never keep up with a van. She set her gun down and took her jacket off and tied it round her arm to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" Cally repeated over and over as Jesse came over to her.  
  
"Cally what is going on?" she demanded. "They could have killed you"  
  
"Well they didn't" Cally snapped. "Just get in the jeep. We have to find Cassidy and get the hell back to Saffron City"  
  
"Who are you?" Jesse asked as the truth dawned on her.  
  
Cally sighed and stood up. "I'm a police officer" 


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal  
  
"You're a what?" Jesse shouted. She wasn't hearing this. Cally was her friend. Jesse had trusted her and all the time she was working for the police.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Cally asked irritably. "My arm is killing me ok?"  
  
"No we can't!" Jesse shouted angrily. "You can't drop something like that on me and then give me no explanation"  
  
"Oh shut up Jesse! What do you want me to tell you? That even through this is a job I still like you? Or would you rather I say that I didn't ever give a damn about you and Jim?"  
  
Jesse sobbed slightly and turned away. "I can't believe you betrayed us like that".  
  
"Jess wait!" Cally shouted as she started to walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Cassidy," Jesse yelled back. "We don't need you're help anymore. This is Team Rocket business and we'll deal with it in our own way. Come on Meowth" There was no reply from in the jeep. "Meowth?" Jesse called racing back and opening the door. He was gone. "Meowth!" Jesse shouted at the empty street. "Come on Meowth where are you?" Cally frowned remembering the blur of white that had shot passed her moments before the van drove off.  
  
"Jesse" she said taking a deep breath "I think Meowth went after Butch"  
  
Meowth landed hard in the back of the van. He was lucky as the thump when he landed was disguised when the engine started. Meowth whimpered as he pulled out a piece of glass from the window in his paw and then looked round for something to staunch the bleeding. He found a rag of cloth and wrapped it tightly round his paw before looking around for Butch. The male was lying unconscious and bound a few centimetres from where Meowth was sitting. "Hey Butch" Meowth hissed shaking him "Get up" Butch didn't reply. Meowth tried waking him for a few more minutes before giving up and turning to the ropes that bound his wrists together. Meowth tugged at them but the rope was too tight so he set about trying to gnaw the ropes off. Meowth's reasons for diving into the van at the last minute were simple. These men were most likely the ones who took James and if Meowth went with Butch then he would be led to where James was. The cat couldn't honestly say he cared what happened to Butch. He still hated the duo for what they did to him and for telling Giovanni what James could do. But Meowth reasoned that if he helped Butch get away then they could both look for James. The rope round Butch's wrists was so thick however that Meowth had only made a slight dent in the material before the van stopped. Meowth was gripped by panic as he heard the men getting out and coming round to open the back doors. There was nowhere for him to hide! So Meowth did the only thing he could think of doing. He curled up beside Butch meowing softly in the hopes that they would assume that Meowth was Butch's Pokemon. The men opened the doors and stared hard at Meowth. "Meowth" Meowth meowed and when one man went to drag Butch out Meowth hissed and swiped at him.  
  
"Looks like we got one of his Pokemon too Burt" one man said. The one called Burt chuckled in reply and seized Meowth by the scruff of the neck. "Mangy Meowth shoo" he flung Meowth down on the ground and kicked at him. Meowth wasn't hurt just angry. These guys were monsters. "Meowth" he cried looking pleadingly at them as one of them scooped Butch up in his powerful arms and they started walking away. "Hey Burt I think the cat wants to come with his trainer"  
  
"Let him then. Through Amber will have a mental when she sees him". Meowth followed the men, who he'd discovered now didn't have too many brain cells between them, and realised that he was in Vermilion City. The harbour appeared deserted otherwise Meowth reasoned the men would not be able to carry Butch around in daylight. They walked to the waters edge where the SS Aqua was readying to sail to Olivine City. The men boarded the ship and were greeted by the captain. He'll stop them Meowth thought but the man called Burt produced a couple of £50 notes and handed them too the captain. "You didn't see anything right?" he said. The captain nodded and told them that their cabin was 15b on the starboard side. Meowth chose not to go with them to the cabin and the men didn't seem to give a damn anyway. Meowth wanted to remain hidden so Butch didn't even know he was here. Things would be easier that way Meowth thought. Anyway they were on a boat so there was nowhere to go. Meowth curled up by the ships anchor and fell asleep.  
  
There was silence in the flat apart from Cassidy's sobbing. They had gone back there to talk over what to do next but so far Jesse had chosen to comfort her rival rather than talk over anything with Cally. "We'll get them back," Jesse repeated over and over as Cassidy sobbed. Jesse was amazed at how much compassion she felt towards Cassidy. Normally Jesse felt nothing but hatred for her. It's because we've both lost someone we love she realised. And what of Meowth? The Darkness wanted to use James for future sight but Meowth. Jesse knew that the cat was streetwise and smart but could he take on a whole gang? No Jesse decided. She would not let Meowth face this alone. She was going to go after them. "Come on" she said to Cassidy. "We're going to Johto. We might be able to find a clue to where the Darkness is hiding. We'll rescue Meowth, James and Butch"  
  
"I can't let you do that" Cally spoke up suddenly. "I have my orders to protect you Jesse. I can't let you go"  
  
"What are you going to do Cally?" Jesse shouted enraged. "Arrest me?" Cally met Jesse's gaze and stood so both women were facing each other fists balled tightly. It looked as if they would actually get into a fight and both were more than happy too. "If I have too" Cally replied. "You're safety is my number one concern"  
  
"What about James?" Jesse demanded suddenly. "Surely you were supposed to be protecting him too? Look what happened with police protection! James could die because of you! And you didn't do a very good job saving Butch and Meowth either!"  
  
"We didn't know what was going to happen to Jim" Cally snapped  
  
"Don't call him that! We are not your friends Cally! And don't give me all that we didn't know what was going to happen to him crap! Officer Jenny told us that she knew about those agents going missing and then being killed. You don't know anything. My James could be lying dead in an alley somewhere and you could have stopped that from happening!"  
  
Cassidy let out a wail of despair at hearing this. "Butch could be killed too!" she sobbed. Cally knew that Jesse was right but that made her angrier. Jesse had no idea how tough being the misfit in a family could be! Cally wanted to do as well as her sisters and cousins but she just didn't measure up to them! She sobbed slightly as the pain in her arm grew worse. Cally was aware of the whole room spinning before she fell to the ground.  
  
When Cally woke she found herself lying in a bed. The bed was uncomfortable and the springs from the mattress dug into her back. Cassidy was sitting on a fold up chair next to her reading a magazine. Cally could tell that she wasn't really concentrating on it through. Cally also found that her arm had been neatly bandaged. She sat up shakily and addressed Cassidy. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted" was the curt reply. "Jesse and I carried you up here. Jess then removed the bullet and bandaged you up"  
  
"Why would you help me?" Cally asked recalling Jesse talking about her medical training.  
  
"We are not heartless cop" Cassidy snapped she was just as angry as Jesse was now. "You did save my life even through you failed to save Butch" she broke off as fresh tears threatened to fall.  
  
"I was out numbered" Cally replied. "Where is Jesse now?"  
  
"She's gone to get us some transport. We're going out to Johto and don't think you can stop us" Cassidy help up Cally's badge and radio communicator. "I did want to tie you up and leave you to die but Jess thought that would make us as bad as you are"  
  
"I didn't mean for Butch to get hurt and as for James. No one could have predicted that the Darkness would come after him. It was his own fault!"  
  
"How do you work that one out cop?"  
  
"James lied to you all. He still has future sight. If we had known then my sister would never have let you go alone. None of us would have" Cassidy took a moment to think this through. Jesse must be hurting that James lied to her. If Butch lied to Cassidy about something as important as future sight then it would kill her to think that he couldn't trust her. "Cassidy" Cally said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Jesse. I know how badly she is hurting"  
  
"You betrayed her. Jesse thought you were a friend and all this time you were pretending. I've hurt Jess in a similar way and believe me even through we have our differences it is something that I am not proud of" Cally knew that Cassidy was right again. Jesse had believed that she was really a friend and to find out that it had all been pretence like that was a terrible blow for her. Jesse had told Cally things. Private things that she didn't even tell James thinking that Cally was a friend. Jesse must also feel humiliated by this. But Cally did honestly like Jesse, James and Meowth. She had never had many friends and loved them all in that year she got to know them. Cally loved all the girl talks she and Jesse had and was soon to discover that Jesse had never had a girl to talk to when she was younger. Cally had the same problem and when Jesse first described Cassidy as a 'back stabbing bitch' she had reminded Cally of the girls she knew. Her 'friends' had only wanted to use her and Cally had let them. She and Jesse had a lot in common. Cally liked James for different reasons. He was so kind and gentle still despite all he had been through (Jenny had informed Cally of everything that went on long before Jesse told her). James never let what happened make him bitter towards anyone. Cally used to go to see James when she felt like just relaxing and talking about anything. James was that sort of friend and plus he was cute. She would never make a move on him for real. Apart from the fact that it would screw her job up Cally would not do that to Jesse or anyone for that matter. Still it was nice to dream.And Meowth was a great friend too. He may be a Pokemon but he still made Cally feel welcome. The cat cared deeply for Jesse and James but he liked Cally as much as they did. Cally would go to the game corner and she had Meowth would play on the slots together except he wouldn't really be watching because he would be trying to catch the eye of the pretty female Meowth that came in sometimes. "I never meant for this to happen" she called as Cassidy got tired of sitting at her bedside and got up to leave. "I have my reasons you know." Cassidy ignored her and went into the front room. Jesse was waiting for her. "She's awake," Cassidy said. "I do feel kind of sorry for her though"  
  
"I don't" Jesse snapped. "She betrayed us Cass. I managed to get us a car," she added. "It wasn't easy"  
  
Cassidy sighed. "What about her? We can't leave her here"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Jesse think for a minute. She knows we're going to Johto. When she gets out of here then she'll tell the rest of the cops. Then what? They'll go crawling over Johto looking for the Darkness. The leader may well kill James, Butch and Meowth and do a runner."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Jesse demanded. "We take her with us?"  
  
Five minutes later Cassidy, Jesse and Cally were getting into the red ford that Jesse had 'borrowed' from the Celadon City car park. Before leaving they replaced the number plate with the one from the jeep so that the car couldn't be traced. Cally had been very quiet since they told her that she was coming with them. "We'll drive to Pallet down and then cross to Johto" Jesse said. "That way we can start in New Bark town and go up through as if we were competing in the Johto League"  
  
"I just hope we don't run into that little twerp friend of yours" Cassidy muttered starting up the car engine. "He is not our friend" Jesse said a little annoyed. "Anyway the last me and James heard he's still trying to get to the Johto league HQ. He's been wandering round the forest for months"  
  
Cassidy sniggered "That'll be right. Honestly that twerp is a dim-witted as a Psyduck" The drive was silent for a while. Jesse was in the passenger side and a subdued Cally was in the back. "Jesse can I explain a few things?" Cally spoke at last.  
  
"Nothing to explain" Jesse replied curtly "You betrayed us"  
  
"Can I at least tell you why?" Cally asked.  
  
"Go ahead then" Jesse sighed.  
  
"I suppose you can see the resemblance now between me and the Officer Jenny's?" Cally asked. Jesse looked behind her and stared at Cally for a few minutes. She was younger than the Jenny's and her face was much more delicate and her eyes were a shade lighter and so was her hair. Cally did not look like a typical Officer Jenny. "You do look a little like one" Jesse allowed.  
  
"I'm the Jenny who works in Viridian's younger sister. I do not look like a Jenny so my mother named me Cally instead. It was hard growing up when all my sisters and cousins looked alike and went into the police force. I wanted to work there too and my sister hired me as an undercover agent. I had it tough from the beginning not looking like the other Jenny's and all. I was so happy when my sister gave me the mission of looking after you guys"  
  
"You were happy?" Jesse echoed. "I bet you were. You used me and what was worse you lied to me. Your mother isn't dead is she?" Cally hung her head in shame.  
  
"You used my mother's death to get me to trust you!" Jesse shouted hot tears stinging her eyes. How could Cally do something like that to them? "My sister knew that you would never accept a police officer watching you. This was the kinder way" Cally said trying to make herself feel better  
  
"The kinder way!" Jesse shouted. "That was not kind in any form. It was cruel"  
  
"Can you shut up?" Cassidy shouted breaking them up. "I am trying to drive and your arguing is giving me a headache"  
  
"I thought you were on my side?" Jesse demanded. Cassidy was but she didn't want this fight to go any further. "Look we just need to get to Pallet town ok. So can we just stop this?" Jesse and Cally shut up but Jesse kept giving her dirty looks in the car mirror until they arrived in Pallet Town.  
  
Meowth was woken by the sound of the horn as the ship docked in Olivine City. Instantly he kept alert for the men with Butch. It was early morning now so Meowth had been asleep for most of the night and afternoon before. The men were easy to spot as they left the ship last Meowth followed close behind but not close enough to give away that he was still following them. Butch was still unconscious and Meowth doubted that he had been for this amount of time so the men had obviously drugged him again for the journey into Johto. The men walked quickly and because it was early morning there were few people about and the ones that were did not pay them any attention. The men walked hurriedly to a van that was waiting for them near the lighthouse. Meowth knew then that he would have to give away his presence unless he wanted to be left behind in Olivine. These men could be taking Butch anywhere. "Meowth!" he cried bounding up as the men threw Butch rather roughly into the back of their new van.  
  
"Hey Derek its that Meowth again" the one called Burt called out when he saw Meowth.  
  
"Meowth" Meowth cried again looking sadly in Butch's direction.  
  
"Damn that is one loyal cat" Derek muttered. He didn't raise objection when Meowth climbed in beside Butch and once more curled up beside him. "What do we do about it?" Burt asked.  
  
"Leave it" Derek replied. "It can follow us to Azalea Town and then we'll ditch it. Meowth's aren't too smart and it'll find a new trainer soon enough". Meowth bristled when he heard that remark. Ha someday he'd show those two clowns just how smart a Meowth could be. He heard them get in the front and start the engine once again. So they were going to Azalea Town? Meowth recalled journeying there on the trail of the twerps shortly before the Future Sight disaster. They got attacked by all those creepy bug Pokemon in the Azalea gym. Meowth shuddered remembering how terrified they all were. But what was in Azalea Town? Meowth sighed and tried to think. They hadn't really stopped to see the sights the last time as they had been after Pikachu but from what he could remember Azalea Town was where the Slowpoke well was and the Ilex Forest were. Meowth remembered what happened in the Slowpoke well too. There was nothing of interest to a criminal gang in Azalea Town. Then Meowth felt movement next to him. Butch groaned and moved slightly just raising his head and opening his eyes. Meowth could tell that he wasn't fully conscious and whatever it was that they had given him was still in his bloodstream. "Meowth?" Butch asked weakly. "Where am I?" Meowth didn't know how to answer this without alarming him. "Dem men took ya remember?" he said at last. Butch frowned his eyelids slowly falling shut again. "I.don't remember." he sighed slumping back down. Meowth suddenly felt pity for the other male. He had forgotten how scared Butch must be even if had been unconscious most of the time. "It'll be ok" Meowth said more to himself than Butch. "Meowth will get ya out of dis don't worry". But Meowth was worried. What on earth did these men and the Darkness want with Butch?  
  
The van finally stopped and the men opened the back doors to haul Butch out. Meowth took this opportunity to jump out first and bound away into some bushes so he could observe from a distance where they were taking Butch. To Meowth's surprise they started to take him into the Ilex Forest. Butch had since come too and was walking between the men through they were holding onto his arms to keep him on his feet. "What da hell is going on?" Meowth asked himself as they continued deep into the forest until they reached the shrine to the forests protector. They paused and Burt held onto Butch tightly as Derek climbed inside the shrine. Meowth wanted to go nearer but that would be giving himself away. As he watched Burt pushed Butch inside the shrine before going in himself. Meowth waited for twenty minutes but no one came out. Finally out of concern he padded over to the shrine and climbed inside. To Meowth's shock there was a trap door almost invisible to a human eye in the floor of the shrine. Meowth had found the Darkness's hideout.  
  
Authors Notes: I know several of you want to know what happened to James and you will know soon (hopefully in the next chapter) but the last two chapters are important to the plot and I felt if it were switching scenes to much it would get confusing. I am working on the next chapter and it should be finished soon. If you've read this and liked it please leave a review to brighten up my day ^_^  
  
~Shari~ 


	12. Mind Games

Chapter 12: Mind Games  
  
When Butch came to he found himself being dragged through a forest. Terror struck him as he realised that he had no idea where he was! His captors saw that he was awake and stopped to let him walk on his own but yet when Butch tried to walk his legs almost gave way beneath him and his captors had to steady him with a firm grip on both his arms. Then Butch was walking along again with them. Butch vaguely recalled Meowth being with him in the van but that could have been a dream or Meowth would be here now wouldn't he? They walked in silence for a few minutes save for the occasional 'walk faster' from one or both of the men who held him. When they finally stopped Butch recognised the small hut like building as being the shrine in the Ilex Forest. Knowing where he was brought gave him a small amount of comfort. Butch was forced ahead of one of the men as they entered the shrine. He was forced to walk down some steps that led from a trap door. The steps led down into a corridor that was lit with oil lamps. The men had their grips on his arms again. "Where are you taking me?" Butch asked but they didn't reply. They walked on and as the corridor grew wider Butch saw several doors leading off from the corridor. The men paused at one and used a card to get into the room. There were two people in there that looked up as they entered. One was obviously a scientist of some sort as he wore a white lab coat and was holding a fresh syringe in his hand. The other woman was beautiful. She had hair the colour of fire and deep coal black eyes. Yet looks were deceiving. When Butch stared at her he knew that she was evil. "Ah Butch" the woman spoke moving towards him. Her voice was smooth but he could detect the evil again in every word that she said. "My men didn't scare you I hope?" Butch shook his head as she led him over to where the scientist was standing. "Good" she said. "My name is Amber. I am the Darkness's second in command if you like. I didn't want to scare you or the other one. This is just the Darkness's way of doing things. We are named for the dark that is stealthily and we vanish into the blackness and no one knows we were even there". Amber got a far off look in her eyes when she said this. Butch and the others waited until she snapped out of her little fantasy. "This is our lab" Amber said next waving a hand across the room. Butch looked around it was smaller than the Team Rocket lab but that didn't make it less threatening. Over in one corner was a table with a sheet on it. The sheet was stained with blood in places. Butch shuddered he could only imagine what they did to people and Pokemon in here. "Now Butch" Amber said. "We have been looking for two Team Rocket agents for a while now" So they have James, Butch thought but why the hell do they want me? "We have already got one of the ones that we seek and we have reason to believe that you are the second one"  
  
"Me?" Butch took a step back but instantly the men were there holding him still.  
  
"Yes" Amber said. "This is Garret" she gestured to the scientist that had come closer holding the syringe up. "A simple blood test will determine whether or not you are the one. It would be so much easier if you let us do this" Amber said coldly. Butch debated what to do. If he tried to refuse then they would probably just do it anyway. Better to go along with it. "Ok" Butch agreed rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Garret took the blood sample and all the while Butch just stood there. This surprised Amber. Maybe it was possible that he didn't know? Garret had taken the sample to the back of the lab now. Butch turned to Amber "What if I am not the one?" he asked.  
  
"We kill you" she replied. "And believe me Butch we've killed many before". Butch gulped and the men tensed up but he knew it would be foolish to try and escape. Garret came back a few seconds later. "Well?" Amber snatched the results from his hands. She smiled and turned to the men who had brought Butch here. "Leave us," she instructed and they left. "Well congratulations" she said to Butch. "You passed with flying colours"  
  
"Passed what?" Butch asked.  
  
"You really don't know do you?"  
  
"Know what?" Amber motioned for Butch to follow her to a room that connected with the lab. In there were three small chairs with a table in front of them. There was a coffee table in one corner. Amber told Butch to sit down and she took the chair next to him. "I trust you know what Future Sight is?"  
  
"A Pokemon attack?" Butch offered not wanting to mention James.  
  
Amber smiled "Butch you know it is more than that. Now from what my information tells me you had been in Team Rocket since you were 14. You and you're partner Cassidy were a little too young to be sent to the training camp as the age that you go is 15. So Giovanni trained you as assistants instead for a year. You helped out around the HQ and with various teams on easy missions. Then one day Giovanni assigned you to different HQ's. Now before he had kept you together and you were surprised by this weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah" Butch admitted. "Giovanni always told me that me and Cass worked better as a team. She was sent to the HQ in Johto"  
  
"And you were to stay in Viridian City and help out with the scientist Jill Andrews and her research" Amber finished. "Do you remember what you did in the labs?"  
  
"I swept the floor, made sure all the different chemicals were labelled correctly, took notes for Jill" he replied wondering where Amber was heading with all of this.  
  
"That's what they made you believe Butch. You were working there for a month weren't you?" Butch nodded still not understand what Amber was talking about.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory a little about Future Sight" Amber continued. "It is a psychic Pokemon attack that foresees an attack in the future and hits when you least suspect it. But the Team Rocket scientist Marlene wanted to make TM's a lot more than that. She developed a TM in a liquid state that could be given to a human being. Of course Giovanni had no use for a TM that could allow humans to use Pokemon attacks. Marlene had made a TM that could allow the human with future sight to see any point into the future. Giovanni had Marlene killed when she realised what could happen if the TM fell into the wrong hands. Giovanni needed someone to test his TM out on and he picked a boy called James Morgan for it. That was when you were in the Team Rocket training camp but the TM's had been around a long time before that. Giovanni had not been interested in science until he saw all of the TM's and there were four originally. They were Future Sight, Teleport, Acid armour and agility. You think you were in that lab helping out? Well that's what Giovanni made you think after he nearly killed you by giving you three of those TM's Butch. Giovanni assumed that they didn't work because of the amount that was used and that you were only 14. Jill Andrews suggested wait a year and try again. Giovanni lied to James Morgan when he said that he was the first. He was not the first Butch, you were"  
  
"No" Butch said jumping up and looking angrily at her. This was a lie it had to be! Giovanni had respected him and Cassidy! The only reason he used James in his twisted experiments was because James was pathetic and would allow himself to be used like that. Giovanni valued Butch and Cassidy. He would never have done that too him! "You are lying!" Butch shouted. "I would remember!"  
  
"He replaced your memories like he did with James" Amber snapped. "Sit down Butch" Butch didn't want to but there was something about Amber. He just couldn't say no. He sat down and kept his angry gaze fixed firmly on the floor so she wouldn't see the tears that had formed in his brown eyes. "Have you had any headaches lately? Or has things happened to you that you can't explain?" Butch nodded and told Amber all the times that he had been in one place and then been in another and how he was in a room and no one knew he was there. There were also the headaches that came on and off. "The headaches are a result of the TM's showing themselves. Your headaches have been worse because you were given three of the four TM's. You go to one place to another because of the TM teleport. This one has not been changed as much in its liquid form. Neither has the TM agility that as of yet has not surfaced. Only acid armour has been changed. Now I think you know that acid armour allows a Vaporeon to melt into water. Well when it was changed it allowed you person with it to vanish and be able to walk from place to place and be invisible to human eyes. Giovanni wanted to create the master thief using those three TM's on someone. He must have picked you because of your talent"  
  
"NO!" Butch shouted. "This isn't true! It can't be"  
  
"It is" Amber said. "James can tell you that"  
  
"James knew?"  
  
"Of course" Amber lied. "Giovanni would have told him. That was probably why Giovanni tried to kill you that day too. He wanted to get rid of you."  
  
"James would have told me," Butch said uncertainly. But who knew what James would have told him? Even after things had calmed down they were still not friends.  
  
"James knows all kinds of things," Amber added.  
  
"Leave me alone" Butch growled as she put an arm out to comfort him.  
  
"You need time to calm down," Amber said kindly. "I want to help you Butch I know your powers are not under control yet and that will come with time. Come with me" Butch was led to a room away from the lab and Amber ushered him inside before shutting the door and locking it.  
  
Amber smiled and headed back towards her room. To achieve her goals she needed them both to remain separate for the time being. Amber hadn't seen James since the day before and hoped that he had decided he'd be better off helping them. The guilt trip would work for James but Butch would need to be handled differently. Right now Butch was despairing and Amber wanted him to feel, as through she and the Darkness were the only ones who could help him. That meant turning him against James. Make Butch feel alone and Amber knew she could get him to do exactly what she wanted. This was also why she needed to keep the two males separate. If they realised that they were both being used then they might try to double cross her. Amber knew that would be her undoing.  
  
The minutes after Amber left were the worst ones of James' life. All he could think of was getting rid of the TM inside him. If it were gone then Jesse would love him again. But Future Sight killed people. If he wanted it gone then he would have to help The Darkness and the last thing James wanted to do was hurt more people. "Why does this always happen?" he cried bitterly. "Why did he pick me for this? What had I ever done to deserve it? I don't want this anymore!" What don't I want? James asked himself. Everything had been going fine until the anniversary thing came up. James had felt happier than he had done in a long time. Or was it a delusion? When Jesse found out that he had lied to her about Future Sight she had got angry. Maybe she hated him for having it because it meant that he was different? James knew that Jesse hadn't had many friends when she was younger and when their friendship formed it meant more to her than anything in the world. Future Sight nearly destroyed that friendship and now it had destroyed their relationship. Jesse might not want a boyfriend with this ability. James couldn't blame her if she wanted to end it. Look what had happened? It was only a year and yet again another criminal gang had sought him out in hopes of using him. James hung his head he was so pathetic. Maybe he should give in and do what Amber said. What was the point in fighting it? That would be best. When she came back he would agree to her demands. As James decided this he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. The relief was so immense that James actually smiled. It was like he had been waiting all his life just to give in. What was the point in fighting? Maybe it was meant to be. James lay back down. He knew his decision was the wrong one but he was past caring. As James lay there just looking up at the ceiling he started to feel weird. Well weird wasn't the word to describe it more like restless. James shifted his position on the bed and rolled over onto his side hoping the feeling world pass. It didn't and got worse. James recognised this feeling. Someone was upset and they were near him. "No not this again" James whispered. He ran to the door and tried to prize it open. The person must be close maybe in the opposite room? James knew he had to get out of here. He couldn't block the emotions and memories if he didn't know who it was that was upset. The door refused to budge. James was about to call out but at that minute an image flashed across his vision. "The HQ?" he whispered stumbling back into the bed. There must be another rocket in the building and very close to him. James hated to admit it but part of him was curious. Sure Team Rocket had been bad but whose memories could be that bad that they were the most terrible they had? I can't watch them James told himself. It would be wrong. He sat back down trying to fight them off. I hate this he cried to himself bitterly as they came on stronger and refused to go away. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.  
  
When James next became aware of what was going on he found that he was no longer in the room but walking down the corridor in the Team Rocket HQ. There was a younger version of Cassidy walking beside him. James looked down at himself, or rather tried. Unlike with a viewing when he could move about freely he was trapped repeating the memory of whoever it was. James tried one last time to get out of the memory but it was no good. "Hey Butch" Cassidy said. James started at this. This was Butch's memory? It shocked him a little as Butch and Cassidy liked Team Rocket at the beginning. Surely there was nothing to frighten or hurt Butch about Team Rocket? And if it was Butch's memory was Butch here now? He had to be. "Will you miss me?" Cassidy was asking.  
  
"Nope" James found himself joking. He was speaking in Butch's voice and this was frightening him even more. Why was this so different from the others? James had feelings of Jesse and Meowth's memories yes but this was too vivid. James just didn't know what to do. He found himself speaking again now. "Of course I will Cassie you know that but it's just for a month right?"  
  
"Yeah at least I get the interesting job. You have to spend the month with that nutty scientist"  
  
James shrugged "You never know I might actually learn something" Cassidy laughed now. "Butch you know you were the worst in school at science"  
  
"Seriously Cassidy you take care"  
  
"I will" Cassidy said putting her arms round James and hugging him. James returned the hug wondering why he had never seen this side of Butch and Cassidy before. This could very easily be him and Jesse saying goodbye. Cassidy hurried down the corridor and towards the two rockets that were waiting for her. After she had gone James turned and walked towards the lab entrance. Jill Andrews was waiting for him a clipboard in one hand. This struck fear into James' heart. Why was she here? "Your late" she said accusingly. James looked at his own watch. Just a by few seconds what the hell was with this woman? "Its no matter" Jill said next. She showed James inside. The lab was small and untidy with a bed in one corner as with the HQ infirmary where Lillian worked. There were lots of cabinets with glasses on them. There were different coloured liquids in these glasses. He wanted to get a closer look but Jill stopped him. "Ok" she said handing him a pencil and a sheet of paper. "Anyone who works down here with me has to fill out this standard medical form. Its just stuff like your blood type, are you taking any medication, when were you last unwell etc. Nothing too hard I don't think. When you're done with that wait here. I have to go to the room out the back for a bit" James nodded and proceeded to fill in the form. It was standard like Jill had said and James had finished it in no time. He set it down on an empty space by some needles and waited for Jill to return. James was feeling all Butch's emotions and thoughts but at the same time he was thinking his own. James also knew that something terrible must have taken place in this lab and he didn't want to find out what it was. A few minutes later Jill collected the form, then without another word to him she went back into the backroom. James sighed impatiently. He could hear voices coming from the room. He was getting sick of waiting for Jill and decided to go and see where she had gone. He went over to the door and pushed it open slightly. James saw that Jill was talking quietly to Giovanni. What is he doing here? James wondered as his fear grew. Jill was also pouring a blue liquid into a glass tub of some sort that was standing beside a bed. There were wires coming out from the tub and James assumed that the liquid came out that way. "How long will it take?" Giovanni was asking.  
  
"A few days at the most. Then after allowing a day for his body to absorb the chemical changes we can begin phase two and then after that phase three"  
  
"And I will have my ultimate thief?"  
  
"After a month is my guess" Jill replied.  
  
"Excellent" Giovanni smiled showing off a set of pearl white teeth. The Persian sitting at his feet sniggered softly and purred as his master reached down to pet him. "Now are you sure they are the right ones?"  
  
"Agility, Acid Armour and Teleport" Jill said listing the attacks. "The last one is Future Sight"  
  
"How considerate of Marlene to do all the work for us" Giovanni chuckled. "Go and get the boy". No James realised what was going to happen he commanded himself/Butch silently to run but of course this was all done and James could not change the past just view the future. James pulled back from the door and moved back into the main lab area. What were they talking about? And what did they want him for? It was well known that Giovanni rarely bothered coming down to the labs. It was Madame Boss that held an interest in science not her son. Why would Giovanni suddenly show an interest now? These were Butch's thoughts again; James knew the answer to all of these however. Jill opened the door making James jump slightly. "You can come through now," she said before turning her back on him once again. James shuddered slightly as a sense of dread washed over him. Every inch of his body was telling him not to go in there but he was just the assistant back then and had to do what they said. Slowly and with more fear that James had ever experienced he followed Jill into the back room. Giovanni was still there when he entered. "Ah Butch" Giovanni said. "How are you?" The hatred James felt for that man was as fresh as anything and James wished he could do something. There was nothing through anyone could do. James decided to resign himself to watching this memory. Maybe he would learn something from it. "Fine thank you sir" James replied keeping his gaze fixed on the ground as he spoke so Giovanni couldn't see the fear in his eyes. "Now Butch" Jill was speaking again now. "Can you take off your gloves and sit up on the bed for me?" James wanted to say no but Giovanni's presence was enough to make him do as the scientist said. "What is going on?" James managed to choke out when Jill inserted a line into the vein in his wrist. The line was hooked up to the machine with the blue liquid inside. "Your going to help me out with my little experiment Butch" Giovanni said.  
  
"What is going to happen?" James asked again.  
  
"You're going to become my top agent that's what" Giovanni was looking a little annoyed now. "That is all you need to know"  
  
"You have to tell me" James insisted his fear taking hold and making him want to resist whatever it was Giovanni wanted to do to him. The Boss sighed and then backhanded him across the face knocking him onto the floor. Jill had to grab hold of her machine to stop it being knocked down as the line from James' wrist to it snapped. James whimpered as he felt another pain as the line came loose. Jill was by his side helping him up and fixing a new line in. He sniffed fighting back tears as the stinging across his cheek refused to go away. Giovanni always made him feel small and useless. James/Butch had never felt like that before. He had always been strong physically and emotionally. It took a lot to reduce him to tears. "Its alright" Jill was whispering softly as she took him in her arms rocking him gently. James was grateful for this comfort and started to sob but of course he had not seen the syringe in Jill's other hand. He just felt a little sting in his arm before the world went black.  
  
When James woke he was lying in the bed and pain was tearing through his body. His senses slowly came back to him and he wished they hadn't. He could hardly breath and had to gasp for the breaths he did take. His eyes hurt so much that James had to keep them shut as the light only hurt them more. James could barely hear anything and as he moved he found that he could hardly feel the bed on which he lay. What the hell have they done to me? He wondered anger gripping him as well as pain. James with renewed determination forced his eyes open. Everything was blood red to start with and then after a few minutes the lab started to form out of the red. He was lying on his side and he could see the door from where he was. James knew that he/Butch was very sick and he did have the strength to reason out that it must be the stuff in the machine making him sick of course James knew that it was more than just 'stuff'. It was something evil. James also knew that he had to get Jill to stop this but Jill wasn't even here. He refocused his aching eyes so he could see whom it was sitting patiently beside him. "You" he croaked hoarsely when he recognised his Boss. Giovanni just smiled cruelly. "What have you done?" James demanded but it came out as a whisper.  
  
Before Giovanni could speak Jill came back in. "Your awake!" she cried when she saw him. James scowled and tried to roll over but Jill grabbed him and pinned him down.  
  
"Get off of me!" James screamed pulling away. Jill continued to hold on until Giovanni told her to let him go. Jill seemed reluctant but did as her Boss said. James rolled onto his back and almost instantly he began choking. His eyes widened in terror and he fought for air thrashing about and gasping until Giovanni gave the order and Jill positioned him back on his side so he could breath again. "It is wise to do what you are told Butch" Giovanni said a hint of amusement in his voice. "See what happens when you do not listen to me?"  
  
"You're a monster," James hissed glad that Butch had the courage to speak against his Boss, courage that James had lacked a year later but the exhaustion of his struggle for air had weakened him further.  
  
"No not a monster" Giovanni said. "I am a dreamer. I have visions and you are merely a tool to help me obtain those dreams"  
  
"Will you tell me now?" James asked but his heart was not in it. He could feel his breathing slowing down and every breath he took was too small and his lungs cried out for more.  
  
"Jill what's happening?" Giovanni shouted as James' eyes started to close and his breathing started to slow further.  
  
"I warned you!" Jill shouted back. "Feeding him three TM's one after the other in a space of a week was a bad idea. This technology has never been used before. I told you to give me two weeks so his body could adjust to the changes!" Three TM's! James thought fuzzily but Butch was slipping away and of course since he was Butch, well a part of Butch, James wasn't really sure but he was slipping away with the other male. "I know all that!" Giovanni snapped. "But what is happening now?"  
  
"He is dying" Jill yelled struggling to rip the last line from his wrist as she spoke.  
  
"Leave that in!" Giovanni commanded when he saw what his scientist was doing.  
  
"It will be wasted sir! He already has over a quarter of TM Agility in him. If we stop now then we can try it on another subject. He will die sir. Just look at him!"  
  
"I said leave it in!" Giovanni roared and with one quick movement he struck Jill hard knocking her down. Then the enraged Boss turned his attention back to Butch/James. Jill got to her feet slowly as she watched Butch take his last few breaths. James knew Butch was dying and felt that Butch was glad he at least got to find out why. He inhaled slowly and painfully as his vision clouded over again.  
  
"Jill do something!" he heard Giovanni shouting. "He cannot die he just can't!"  
  
"His body is shutting down" Jill replied numbly "I warned you sir" No! James was surprised by this thought from the other as he suddenly realised that he couldn't die. He was not going to die in this lab. What of Cassidy? James could see her in his minds eye as Butch pictured her without him. It would destroy her to loose him. They had been together practically all their lives! He couldn't do that to her. James forced his eyes open and he drew a sharp breath. His body was indeed shutting down but he wouldn't let that happen. James turned over and his breathing became more laboured again but he was determined to do this. He pushed himself up into a sitting position much to the astonishment of Giovanni and Jill. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to get the focus back as gradually his breathing became easier again. "This is impossible!" Jill was saying. "Butch are you feeling ok? I was sure you weren't going to make it" Butch/James smiled weakly and uttered one word before letting sleep overcome him "Cassidy"  
  
Jill passed nervously back and forth in front of James. "Are you sure you can't do it?" she asked her eyes showing a great fear in them. James nodded he hated to see Jill so upset but it had become obvious over the last couple of weeks that the TM experiment had failed as Future Sight would seem to have failed. James knew now that the experiment on Butch would not have failed but take longer for the TM's come out as there were three of them. James/Butch could not use any of the Pokemon attacks that had been given to him. Jill had told Giovanni of this a week ago and the Boss had beaten her so badly that she had been forced to stay in bed for a few days letting James take care of her. James felt hatred towards Jill but still pitied her. Giovanni was crazy with the idea of power and James knew he would hate to be on the wrong side of a mad man like that. But he had tried his hardest and still the TM's did not work. "That's ok" Jill said at last. "Maybe giving you three of them counteracted each other? Or maybe this technology is just not meant to be" Giovanni then came back. Jill explained to him as quietly and calmly as possible what must have happened. Giovanni did seem to want to get mad but held his terrible temper in check. "How much time will you need to perfect the TM future sight?" "I don't believe it was the TM's that were the problem sir. I believe that we administrated them wrong. The TM's produce great chemical changes in the human body and have to be studied further. I can do this using the data we gathered when we gave Butch them"  
  
"Good Jill." Giovanni smiled, "You will have a year to do this. By then my new recruits for Team Rocket will be starting training. I will pick a new subject out from them and we will wait until they had almost finished the training before we use them. That way I can see what sort of person they are"  
  
"Is that important?"  
  
"Very. I had feared I had made a mistake with Butch. He is a free spirit and would probably rebel against my orders. I need to find a boy who will not do that". James wanted to cry knowing that Giovanni meant him. Was he really such a weak person? He must be if Giovanni picked him out of the hundreds of boys at the training camp. Knowing this made James feel ten times worse. Butch/James hated being talked about as if he wasn't there but he was glad that Giovanni would not hurt Jill anymore. "What of Butch now?"  
  
"This can never get out" Giovanni drew a gun from his jacket and pointed it in James' direction. "I don't really want to do this as you have so much promise but this must be kept a secret" James cried out and flinched expecting to feel pain but Jill was in front of him now.  
  
"Sir don't kill him," she said obviously remembering that he had looked after her when she was recovering from Giovanni's beating. "I have a better idea," she added with a sly smile. James' hopes were crushed at this. Jill didn't give a damn about him either and had never cared about him a year later either. All she cared about were her science experiments. "What then?" Giovanni asked putting his gun away and getting a grip on James' arm to stop him trying to escape.  
  
"You remember a while back I had a break through with my memory loss elixir? Well we could give it to him. That way he would forget everything that has happened these last weeks"  
  
"Won't that give him amnesia?" Giovanni inquired.  
  
"No sir. This elixir is given in doses depending on how far back you want the subject to forget from. A millimetre is for one day two for two days etc. Then whilst the subject is a trance like state between sleeping and waking we can give him new memories." They will make be forget! Butch/James thought in panic. He had to remember if he didn't then some poor trainee a year from now might suffer a similar fate! James was glad that Butch at least had wanted to resist them to warn him. "I don't want to forget" James cried trying to pull away "Please I won't say a word I promise just no more experiments please. I'm begging you!" At least they told him James thought. I just woke up and knew nothing of what happened until Giovanni gave me the serum to counter the elixir. James did managed to pull away from Giovanni and as the rocket leader raised his fist to strike him again Jill darted between them and pulled the youngster off to one side. "Butch he will kill you" she hissed "And I don't want that. You are so young. Let me do this. I promise I will not let any harm come to you"  
  
"No" James sniffed. "I can't take this"  
  
"You will never know you even went through all this" Jill said hugging him again and this time the compassion was sincere. James knew he had no choice. If he refused and Giovanni killed him then there had been no point in him struggling to live those weeks ago. He would have failed Cassidy but even worse he had failed himself. "Ok" James agreed, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Hey Butch!" Cassidy cried excitedly rushing up to her friend and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much! How was it?" Unlike Butch, James knew what happened but the other did not and so would never speak of it to Cassidy. "Boring" James, said returning the hug. "She made me sweep the floor about 100 times and then I had to clean the glasses and syringes. You were right Cassie. You did have the better job"  
  
"Yeah right" Cassidy complained. "Those agents were so horrible to me. They couldn't even get my name right! They kept calling me Candy and bossing me around"  
  
"Don't worry" James said as the two friends began to walk back towards their quarters in the HQ "It'll get better soon. And next year we'll be in the training camp and then we'll be agents." Cassidy brightened at this. "I can't wait and we'll be the best right Butch?"  
  
"The best" James echoed.  
  
The memory ended there. James opened his eyes and found that he was crying again. This had started long before him and now two people paid the price for Giovanni's damn science experiments. But even more frightening than the memory that wasn't even his was the fact that James had learned that Butch and Cassidy were the same as he and Jesse really. They were best friends maybe even more the same as he and Jesse were. Giovanni had, had little respect for anyone in Team Rocket even his best agents. James hated the dead leader even more than ever now knowing what he did. Butch had just been a tool to Giovanni as well. He used them both and now the Darkness planned on using them. James realised how foolish he had been to want to give in and accept Amber's offer. These people would stop at nothing to get what they wanted too! James knew that nothing could bring back those gym leaders that had died because of Future Sight but he didn't have to be the cause of anyone else dying. James knew he had to think of a plan.  
  
Authors Note: To write the part about Butch I had to do it from James' point of view and add Butch's own thoughts and feelings in as well. I really hope that was not too confusing and that it explained a lot of things. Chapter 13 up soon! ^_^ 


	13. Amber's Master

Chapter Thirteen: Amber's Master  
  
Butch sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't have this happen to him? It wasn't possible but all those things that had happened to him; the disappearing and the headaches. The logical part of Butch's mind said that Amber was telling the truth. But Butch didn't want to believe it. He felt the unshed tears falling down his cheeks and this made him see red. Everything was a blur and the confusion that Butch felt made him want to break down completely. There was more than that however. Butch found himself wanting Cassidy. He wanted her to hold him just to tell her what had happened to him. This was frightening because Butch had never wanted anyone to hold him before. He had been on his own for so long that he learned never to rely on anyone. Now he wanted to cry in Cassidy's arms? His fear made him get angry. This had to be James' fault. If he had just told him that Giovanni had used Butch too. Why didn't he tell him? Did James think he wouldn't believe him? It didn't make sense. Butch was beginning to feel sick again. The TM's he thought as the sickness forced him to lie down on the bed. Should he just run back to Cassidy? Would that be the best move? Butch wondered if he could focus the TM teleport. He struggled to but he had no idea how too so gave up. Butch lay still for a few seconds until the headache passed and he could think again. James had to be in HQ somewhere. If he could see James.then what? James was the cause of all of this. If James had been honest with him then this might not have happened. Butch felt his anger rising again but at that moment the door to the room opened again. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep hoping whoever it was would go away. "Butch wake up" it was Amber and she was not going anywhere.  
  
"What?" he mumbled pretending to awake.  
  
"My master wishes to speak with you" was the soft reply.  
  
"No" Butch groaned his head was hurting again. "I just need some sleep"  
  
"Now" Amber snapped "He does not like to be kept waiting" with this she grabbed a hold of Butch's arm and pulled him roughly from the bed. Butch was surprised at her strength.  
  
"Come" she said walking from the room. Butch followed her not knowing what else to do.  
  
They paused once they reached the end of a corridor. Amber rapped three times on the door and then opened it motioning for Butch to follow her inside. Butch stared at the man seated behind a desk similar to Giovanni's mahogany one, there was a grandfather clock in one corner of the tidy office and a filing cabinet in the other. The only things on the leader's desk were a lamp and a laptop. Butch turned his gaze to the leader himself. The man was in his early thirties wearing a grey suit and a loosely knotted green tie. His hair was hazel brown and thinning in places and his small blue eyes just seemed to focus on Amber alone. He squirmed uncomfortably in his leather chair when he felt Butch's eyes on him. He was not exactly what Butch was expecting. Amber moved round to the side of the desk so she was next to the man. He slipped an arm round her waist and told Butch to take a seat.  
  
"I did ask to see them both" he said to Amber. Butch didn't like his voice. It was steady but there was something else behind it. This man seemed to lack the confidence that Giovanni had, had.  
  
"James was asleep" Amber replied. "As you know the guards roughed him up a bit. I thought it better to let him calm down a little". So they did have James, Butch thought, that made things easier.  
  
"I see. Maybe that is wise." Amber seemed to be uncomfortable with his arm round her. Butch wondered if he was missing something in this scene. Whatever it was he was sure was the key to the way the Darkness run things.  
  
"I am Marcus Trent the Darkness's leader," the leader said addressing Butch now. "I trust my Amber has been treating you well?" Amber's his girlfriend Butch said to himself. This should clear a few things up but it made it all the more confusing. Marcus, judging by the way he looked and said Amber's name, loved her deeply. Why would a beautiful young woman like Amber be with a balding thirty year old? It did not make any sense. Not very much of what went on round here made sense. "Fine" Butch allowed to Marcus's question.  
  
"She has also explained things I take it?" Marcus asked next. Butch shook his head. Amber had explained nothing to him.  
  
"We want to help you" was the reply. This took Butch aback a little. Why would they want to help him?  
  
"Tell me Butch can you control the TM's inside of you?" Butch could feel the tears forming again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to try and wipe away the tears before they fell. "No" he replied.  
  
"We only did the test when he came in an hour ago" Amber butted in afraid perhaps that Marcus would blame her. Instead of speaking he took his arm from round her waist and switched on his laptop before calling up a file. "What do you know about the TM's you were given and how they work?" Marcus turned to Butch again after locating the bit of text he wanted.  
  
"Acid Armour, Teleport and Agility" Butch listed them trying to sound as if he was ok with this but he hated talking about them and the fact that he was, was making it all seem real. "I don't know how they work. I cannot control them".  
  
"Our scientist explained to me that they work as Future Sight does" Marcus started. Amber snorted at this obviously not thinking very much of Garret as a scientist and his theories of how the TM's work. Marcus ignored her and continued.  
  
"You control them by thoughts. For example Teleport, you think where you want to go and you are there. It is very important that you can control them. I think you'll recall what happened when Giovanni forced James to using his TM once too often. That was only one TM and James could control it. You have three inside you. Using one would be the equivalent of James doing three viewings in a row. Have you been really ill lately? Waking up and the room spinning for example?" Marcus didn't even wait for Butch to reply before carrying on. "That is because you cannot control the TM's and are using them at random. If you cannot learn to control them then you will keep doing more and more and eventually die from the strain. And may I add that you're death will come a lot quicker than James' would of" Butch knew that Marcus was speaking the truth but he had no way to control the TM's. Butch didn't want to die. Dying was one of the few things that Butch was scared of. How had James controlled the TM in him? "That is why we sought you out" Amber took over. "We want to help you learn to control the TM's Butch. If it weren't for us finding you then the truth would have died with Giovanni."  
  
"Then I would be dead" Butch finished. He felt the room spinning again and this time because he was so shocked. No one would have known what was happening to him! James had kept quiet and he would have died because of it! The earlier rage he felt towards the other was rising up again. Who the hell did James think he was? Butch took a few deep breaths and studied Amber and Marcus for a few minutes. Amber was staring straight at him. For a few seconds Butch thought he saw something else in her eyes. Almost a look of satisfaction but then it was gone. Marcus was looking uncomfortable again and seemed more interested in the lamp on his desk than the present situation. The Darkness had its secrets Butch realised.  
  
"What do you want in return?" he asked.  
  
"We want to help you" Marcus replied. Butch laughed softly. He had learned a long time ago that nothing came without a price.  
  
"You can tell me" Butch spoke evenly looking right into the leaders eyes.  
  
"We think you would be a valuable member of our gang" Marcus said and Butch was sure that he spoke the truth.  
  
"You want to use the TM's inside of me," Butch said.  
  
"Yes" Marcus smiled thinly alarmed a little that Butch had guessed this. "Do not worry. Our plans are not as elaborate as Giovanni's were. A couple of assassinations here and there that's all" Butch did not even want to consider working for them but another thought crossed his mind. If he learned how to control teleport then he could escape from here and go back to Cassidy. He needn't have to do anything for them.  
  
"Help me control it then" he said at last keeping his voice unemotional and steady.  
  
"Good" Amber said "I knew you were the smart one when I first met you. Now Garret is free tomorrow morning to start helping you. When control is complete you will start on the missions for us"  
  
"The important thing to remember here is Butch that you are not a slave, this is not Team Rocket and I am not Giovanni" Marcus said quietly. "You will have free roam of the HQ and will be treated as an equal"  
  
"Can I see James then?" Butch asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. We had some problems with the guards as I said" Amber said quickly. "James is not exactly in a fit state right now"  
  
"What happened to him?" Marcus wanted to know.  
  
"One of the guards broke his wrist and beat him about a little. I gave him some painkillers before I came to see Butch in the lab." Amber said Butch sensed that Amber didn't like talking about James to Marcus. There was something not quite right about Amber either. She and Marcus and the way they behaved. Amber was always giving the impression that Marcus was the leader but he didn't seem leader material. Marcus seemed to lack the leadership qualities. Giovanni had a certain manner and front that Marcus lacked. Amber had little respect for Marcus. Why Amber cared about Marcus, if she did care about him, was beyond Butch. He couldn't help but think that Amber had a hidden motive and if so was this motive good or evil?  
  
James passed around the room waiting until there was silence outside. It was morning now and one of the Darkness's guards had already been in and given him breakfast. James ate not because he was hungry but because it was part of his plan to get out of here. If Amber thought he was resisting then the guard would around him all the time and it could prove to be dangerous. James decided the best course of action was to play along with Amber. That way she would relax her guard and he could escape. But to do that he would need a good idea of the layout of the HQ. James was pretty sure he could pick the lock on the door, after Amber had been to see him. The door was opening now. James seated himself on the bed and smiled when he saw it was her.  
  
"How is your wrist this morning?" she enquired noting the food was gone.  
  
"Better thank you" James replied through it hadn't stopped aching all night. He had taken two of the Aspirin even through he didn't want too and the pain had dulled slightly. James was sure however that Garret had not set it properly. He needed a real doctor to help him with it.  
  
"You ate as well" Amber noted sitting herself down beside him.  
  
"I want to accept your offer" James said getting right to the point. "I miss Jesse," he added quietly hanging his head.  
  
"I know you do" Amber said softly. "Is that why you changed your mind?"  
  
"Yes and I.I'm a killer" James knew this second part was true.  
  
"You do not have to kill again" Amber promised, "The other will do that"  
  
"You mean Butch?"  
  
"How do you know about Butch?" Amber said sharply.  
  
"I had a dream," James said. Amber missed nothing and he would have to be careful of this. "I think it was part of the TM. It told me Butch was the other one"  
  
"Butch is here now," Amber said. "In the next room. He is not taking the TM news well." James nodded and said nothing more on the subject. Amber seemed to trust him. This was good.  
  
"I have some business to attend to," Amber said at last. "I will tell you when we are in need of Future Sight until then just rest." James nodded again and Amber left. James decided to wait an hour and then get away.  
  
Amber went back down the corridor towards the lab. This was turning out better than she dared hope. Soon she would have Butch and James exactly where she wanted them. "Garret" she snapped as she entered the lab.  
  
The scientist jumped and dropped the test tube he had been holding "Yes Madame?"  
  
"Its all set"  
  
"He agreed?"  
  
"Of course not" Amber said angrily.  
  
Garret shook his head "I don't like it. It's such a waste. Think what we could do with his talent"  
  
"If we do this then we can have all the TM's we want. If one has to die to get it then so be it"  
  
"Does our leader no?"  
  
Amber sniggered "I'll be dealing with him next, Butch will help me"  
  
"You can be sure?"  
  
"He seems fine on the outside but they are both emotional messes. Honestly I thought Team Rocket agents were made of stronger stuff. Those two are nothing more than love sick weaklings"  
  
Garret smiled uneasily and handed Amber the syringe. "Just as long as you know what you are doing."  
  
"Of course. This way we all get what we want. Butch gets to control his TM's, I get my personal assassin"  
  
"And James?"  
  
Amber smiled wryly "I'll tell him to come down to the lab then the rest is up to you"  
  
"I thought we agreed?"  
  
"What's the matter Garret? Don't you like spilling a little blood?"  
  
Garret frowned unhappily. Amber ignored him. It didn't really matter to her what Garret did. She had to get to Butch. Then she could deal with Marcus and Garret. The man was a fool really. Did Garret really expect to live after what he knew? As soon as he did all the experiments Amber would have him dismissed. No one could know her secret after all secrets led to leader's downfalls. 


	14. Meowth's Dilemma

Chapter 14: Meowth's Dilemma  
  
  
  
Meowth stared at the trap door in silence for hours. Part of him wanted to go down there and find James but there was another part of him telling him to wait. If Meowth went down there now without any back up he might make the situation worse. Yet the cat longed to see if James was ok. Who knew what those men were doing to him? Meowth walked away from the shrine telling himself that it would be foolish to go down into the Darkness's base without Jesse, Cally and Cassidy. Thinking of them made Meowth start to wonder about Cally. Where the hell had she got a gun? Cally had acted so fast and had changed so quickly. Meowth couldn't imagine his friend holding a gun let alone firing one. Now he thought about it Cally did remind Meowth of someone but he was not sure whom. It was getting dark now. Meowth shivered and looked round the forest nervously. He wasn't sure he could find his way out in the dark. His thought turned again to James. He must be frightened too. Meowth then made the decision. If he went and got Jesse now and James was hurt or worse they had killed him then Meowth would have brought her here and it would destroy her. Meowth bite his lip knowing that if James were dead then he would rather tell Jesse than bring her here to see the body. Meowth opened up the trap door and climbed down the steps and into the base. It became a little lighter with the oil lamps along the walls but Meowth still felt uneasy. It was so quiet down here and the only sound that could be heard was his breathing. The corridor he was now walking down might just have well have gone on forever. This place must stretch right underneath the Ilex Forest Meowth said to himself. There were doors on either side of the corridor but each one was locked. There's no one about because they think no one will discover them Meowth realised recalling that even in Team Rocket Giovanni had night patrols in the HQ. Meowth could also smell other Pokemon. After a few more minutes he found a door that was unlocked. Meowth pushed it open and crept inside. The room was set out like a Pokemon centre with a small treatment room at the back of it. But unlike a Pokemon centre there were some cages in one corner. Meowth crept closer and saw that in one of those cages was Victreebell. The plant screamed happily when it saw Meowth. "Be quiet!" Meowth hissed in panic. He was glad to see Victreebell too but they couldn't be caught. When no one came Meowth attempted to pick the lock on the cage. After a few minutes (and a few broken claws) Meowth gave up and asked Victreebell where James was. The plant didn't know but said that this girl fed it and was going to take it to the Pokemon Centre tomorrow. This was not what Meowth wanted to hear. What if they had hurt James? Meowth asked Victreebell if it was being treated ok. It replied yes and this decided for Meowth what he was going to do. "Let dem take yous to da Pokemon centre" Meowth instructed "I am going ta find Jimmy"  
  
Victreebell was not happy about being left but Meowth knew he had to find James and get him out of here. The cat promised that no matter what he would get Jesse to collect Victreebell from the Pokemon centre the same day and with that he left the room. Meowth felt bad leaving his friend but Victreebell did not seem to be in any danger and James and Butch were. Meowth paused realising that this was the first time he had thought about Butch at all. What did they want him for? Meowth recalled what Officer Jenny had told them. They were killing anyone without a TM in them! Now Meowth had a terrible dilemma. Both James and Butch were in danger but who should he look for first? His heart was telling him to look for James, as James was his friend. But Meowth's head was telling him that Butch was in more danger. I don't care what happens to Butch, Meowth told himself recalling what they did to him but he knew this was not true. How could he go after James when they could be killing Butch? But what if he went after Butch and James died because of it? Or should he do nothing and go and call Jesse? Meowth chose the fourth option. He was going to look all round this HQ and not look for either of them. If James and Butch were alive then he would find them.  
  
Whilst Meowth was in the HQ Jesse, Cally and Cassidy had reached New Bark Town. It was dark now and Cally wanted to find a place to stay for the night. "If we keep going we can get to Violet City," she was saying as Cassidy parked the car and got out. "There is nothing here, not even a Pokemon Centre"  
  
"Exactly" Jesse said reaching into her backpack and locating her torch. "This is the perfect place for a criminal gang to hide out".  
  
Cally sighed "Jesse I think we should find a place to stay"  
  
"What so you can call you're police friends?" Jesse snapped her eyes blazing in anger. "Never"  
  
"Jesse I am not going to call anyone" Cally shot back meeting her gaze. "I do care about you and Jim if I didn't then I would not have come so willingly"  
  
"No you don't" Jesse shouted. "We only care for each other. I knew all along we shouldn't trust you and I was right". This was a lie but Jesse was hurting. She was terrified that she would never see James and Meowth again and the fact that Cally had lied to her was an added blow. Jesse's world was falling down around her and she was desperately trying to keep it all together again. This was one battle that she could not win. She fought back the tears that were starting to fall, turning away so Cassidy and Cally wouldn't see her cry. "Jesse" Cally put a hand on her shoulder "We will find them".  
  
"No we won't" Jesse sniffed at last giving into the tears. "I don't even know where to look. James could be dead already and when they find Meowth they'll kill him too."  
  
"We will find them," Cally repeated.  
  
"This is not Team Rocket!" Jesse shouted. "When it was Giovanni I knew where to look. I didn't know if I would reach James in time but I knew where he would be if he was alive! They could be anywhere in Johto. How the hell do we know where to look?"  
  
"We don't" Cassidy said softly. "But we have an advantage that normal people would not have. We were in a criminal gang. We can think like one. Now Cally is right that New Bark Town is too small to have a HQ and you are right by saying it would be the perfect place because no one would suspect it. But Jess can you honestly think of a place where a gang could hide out here?"  
  
"No" Jesse admitted.  
  
"Then we should head on for Violet City and check into a hotel for the night" Cassidy said. "Then in the morning we can check out Violet City then if we find nothing go onto Azalea Town". Jesse wanted to protest but supposing Cassidy and Cally were right? They would waste time here but if they were wrong.but her outburst had drained the fight in Jesse and she meekly agreed and got back into the car. Cassidy let Cally drive and sat in the back this time with Jesse. Cassidy closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She was hurting just as much as Jesse was at the thought of loosing the one she loved but Cassidy's thoughts were darker than Jesse's. The Darkness wanted Butch for something too and she was sure it had to do with his sickness lately. What if there was something seriously wrong with Butch? The Darkness was cruel and would never get the help he needed. Cassidy kept her eyes tightly shut so neither Jesse or Cally would see her tears.  
  
Jesse was woke when her mobile phone started ringing. They had booked into a hotel in Violet City as Cassidy had suggested. Jesse was amazed that she had got any sleep at all. On the bed next to her Cally was still sleeping soundly. Cassidy was in the next room so Jesse had no idea if she was awake or asleep. As Jesse rolled over and reached for her phone she looked down at the photo of James had set on her pillow and looked at as she drifted off to sleep last night. It had been taken the day he got out of hospital. Jesse had still been concerned for him but James had assured her that he was fine. They hadn't even had a place to live back then and ended up at the local Pokemon Centre whilst Officer Jenny sorted something out. They had taken each other's photo as a reminder that this was their fresh start. Some fresh start Jesse thought bitterly. Their fresh start had been built on lies. And now look what had happened. "Damn you why couldn't you have been honest?" Jesse whispered looking tenderly at the photo. This felt so familiar. It was the same as before. Her James was gone and she had to rescue him. Again he was in danger of being used for Future Sight and there wasn't a thing Jesse could do to help him! A single tear slid down her cheek as she tore her gaze from the photo and picked up her phone. Jesse just wanted to hold him again. That was all she wanted. She had never felt so helpless before. The ringing of the phone was starting to annoy her now. "Yes" she answered it rather irritably.  
  
"Jess where have ya been?"  
  
"Meowth!" Jesse cried then quietening her voice so not to wake Cally. "Where have you been?" she hissed throwing on a jumper and going out into the corridor to speak.  
  
"I know where da Darkness's HQ is," Meowth said. "I was dare an hour ago. I had a look for Jim but I couldn't find him"  
  
"Then where is he?" Jesse cried.  
  
"Dat doesn't mean he isn't dare" Meowth explained that half of the doors in HQ were locked and calling out would have attracted attention.  
  
"I tink we should tell da police" Meowth was saying now. "Let dem take it from here Jess. A rescue mission would make tings worse"  
  
"No" Jesse said thinking again of Cally's betrayal not that she was going to tell Meowth just yet. "If the police try to help then they could make matters worse. Where are you?"  
  
Meowth was silent for a few minutes. "I can't tell yous dat Jess. Look I love yous and Jimmy more dan anything in da world but.It would hurt to loose James but if I lost ya both. I'm not gonna put yous in danger again Jesse. We tell da police. I can't tell yous where da HQ is. I'm sorry" Jesse felt her blood boil at this. Meowth knew how much James meant to her and how risky and messy getting police help was. Then again she and James would have been dead if the police hadn't have helped before. "Ok" she said at length. "But I need to know where the HQ is in order to tell the police."  
  
"Azalea Town" Meowth said. "I'll be in da Pokemon Centre. I found James' Victreebell dare. Nurse Joy says some girl brought it in. I'll give da police da actual location"  
  
"You don't trust me"  
  
"Nope" Meowth said sadly. "Yous don't hate Meowth do yous?"  
  
"Never" Jesse replied as the phone went dead. She got dressed hurriedly and went to Cassidy's room and told her what Meowth said. Cassidy agreed with Jesse. Police involvement was not an option.  
  
"We'll talk to the gang leader or something" Jesse said determinedly "Maybe we can make a deal with them." Jesse didn't honestly believe any leader would want to trade but she had to have hope. Leaving Cally sleeping in the room they left for Azalea Town.  
  
Meowth paced round the Pokemon Centre wondering what to do. He should never have told Jesse even what town he was in. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned up with Cally and Cassidy with some crazy plan to storm the HQ and get James and Butch themselves. Part of Meowth did want this to be what happened. If he was honest he wanted a fight. Meowth smiled at the thought of them working together and bring down another dangerous criminal gang. But that would be gambling with the lives of his friends and that was one thing Meowth never wanted to do again. 


	15. The Ultimate Assasin

Chapter Fifteen: The Ultimate Assassin  
  
  
  
  
  
Butch tossed and turned all night. How could he sleep with this over his head? The thought that the next time he accidentally used a TM alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes; and Butch never cried.  
  
In the end he gave up sleeping and spent the night sitting up in bed alone with his thoughts. As the HQ was underground it was cold and Butch had to wrap the duvet around himself to keep warm.  
  
The next morning Garret sent for Butch and he was taken down to the lab to begin to try and learn to control the TM's. An hour later and things weren't looking good. "Its no use" Butch snapped angrily at the scientist standing before him. "I can't do it" Garret sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He had been working with Butch the whole morning but the male seemed to be unable to use any of the TM's and didn't appear to want to. "You're holding back," Garret said wearily.  
  
"I am not," Butch snapped again. "Maybe you've got it all wrong" deep down he was still slightly convinced that Amber was lying about him.  
  
"If you cannot accept what happened then how are you supposed to master the TM's?" Garret demanded. "The key to control is power Butch and if you cannot learn how to use the TM's then how are you ever going to have the power and control?"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want them!" Butch yelled back. "Maybe I just want to be normal again? I didn't ask for you and your stupid gang to come and take me away from my life with Cassidy" Butch stopped suddenly after bring up his girlfriend. He didn't want to think about Cassidy; it was over anyway. She couldn't love him now, not like this, no one could.  
  
Garret shook his head "So much anger and so badly directed. I only want to help and so does Amber."  
  
"Help? You want me to kill for your gang. That is the only reason you are helping me"  
  
"You are the perfect assassin," Garret pointed out. Butch turned from the scientist disgusted by him and the Darkness. He too was frustrated about not being able to use the TM's. James had managed to with ease and for Butch it was a struggle. Butch didn't care anymore.no this was not true. He did not want to die and that would be what would happen if he didn't learn to control these damn things. Butch started wondering about James again. Maybe James could show him how to do it? James must know since he managed it so well. "Lets try again" Garret spoke again. "Now the best technique as I said before is to sit still with your eyes closed and just think about teleporting to the other side of the lab"  
  
"I've had enough for today," Butch said. "I just want to rest"  
  
"Butch you have to try" Garret insisted. Butch scowled at him and wished he were outside the lab and away from this man. Butch hated this and it was the fear of what would happen if he did not learn to control the TM's that was feeding his fear. The only things that came out of fear were anger and hatred Butch had been told once. Still that did nothing to comfort him. He was scared of what would happen if he did learn to control the TM's too. Amber would try to use him and Butch did not want to be used as James had been. Then again James had more to loose than he did. Butch bit his lip at this thought. James had Jesse and Meowth but what did he have? Cassidy thought he was a freak. Maybe he should stay with the Darkness? Butch did miss being in a gang. He didn't know why through. "Butch?" Garret was calling to him again now. Butch shot the man an angry look. The next thing he knew he was back in his room.  
  
"This again?" Butch shouted realising what had happened. "I hate this" A few minutes later Amber burst into the room. "There you are!" she cried breathing heavily. She had obviously been looking for him.  
  
"I had enough" Butch said still a little angrily. "Why are you checking up on me? You did say I could go round the HQ?"  
  
"I know but Garret said you were upset" was the reply. Butch knew she was lying to him. Amber was afraid that he would teleport out of the HQ and leave here and that in fact had crossed Butch's mind.  
  
"I'm fine" Butch said evenly "Garret does not know what he's talking about"  
  
Amber smiled and sat down on the bed. "I know how hard this is believe me Butch. If you just gave it time"  
  
"Time? I'll die before I can master this. I need to talk to someone who's been there Amber."  
  
"James? Butch you don't want to talk to him"  
  
"You said I could do what I like"  
  
"You will not speak to him," Amber shouted. "I forbid it"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do" Butch snapped.  
  
Amber then calmed down. Her face softened and she stood up "I'm sorry it's just that we have little time"  
  
"What do you mean?" Butch asked a note of suspicion entering his voice.  
  
"You see this?" Amber said holding up the syringe that Garret had given her earlier. Butch frowned and nodded.  
  
"Garret has been looking into why you cannot control the TM's and we think it is to do with the amount in your blood rather than your current attitude problem"  
  
"How would that affect the TM?" Butch asked, "It didn't before?"  
  
"It's affecting your ability to control the TM's" Amber said. "All we have to do is give you one little injection we're set"  
  
Butch's gaze shifting uneasily to the needle. There was something about Amber and he didn't like it at all. "Did Marcus tell you to use it?"  
  
Amber smiled and came closer "Of course not. Marcus hates all this science. He lets me deal with that side of things."  
  
"If it will help me then I guess we could give it a try" Butch said nervously. Amber smiled and told him to roll up the sleeve of his jacket as before. Like the other injection it didn't really hurt at all. After a few minutes through Butch started to feel very uneasy. He didn't know why but he felt restless. He got up from the bed and started pacing round the room hoping that this feeling would ease. It didn't and just became worse. All the while Amber sat watching him. "What was in that stuff?" he demanded as the room started to spin out of focus.  
  
Amber shrugged "Nothing really"  
  
"Tell me" Butch demanded and as he did so white flashed before his eyes. Before Butch knew what he was doing he had Amber pined up against the wall.  
  
"Butch calm down" Amber twisted trying to get away but Butch's grip was firm. Butch knew what he was doing and commanded himself to release her but his body was not listening to him! Then his anger was gone and replaced by a roaring sound. Butch shook his head trying to clear it. The sound refused to go away and got louder until Butch couldn't take it anymore. He sank down on his knees shaking his head all the while sobbing in confusion and agony.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Amber said a little shaken despite herself. Butch looked up tearfully. "Don't worry I can help you with the pain" Amber continued.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Butch demanded.  
  
"That injection" Amber said, "I didn't lie. It is to help your performance where the TM's are concerned. But we both know what would happen once you learned them. You would refuse what I ask in return. This is the only way to control you. As I am sure Garret has said the key to control is power"  
  
"You can't control me," Butch said but he was finding that even speaking was difficult.  
  
Amber chuckled and shook her head "I already have control of you. You're in pain because of that little injection. My scientist made it for me. I could tell you the science behind it but that would serve no real purpose and would just waste my time and yours. To put it simply the drug reacts with the TM's and causes pain. The drug lasts a few days and by then I think we'll be finished for now"  
  
"I won't do anything for you" Butch whimpered  
  
Amber shook her head "Butch that kind of attitude is getting you no where. Now the pain will worsen in the next half an hour or so. I have some other things to take care of. When I come back I will bring with me some painkillers. If you are willing to talk then I will give you one.if you are lucky"  
  
Butch turned away and Amber left him alone as the pain worsened.  
  
It hadn't taken James long to work out what he must do but had taken him longer to work up the courage to do it. This couldn't go on anymore he realised. James knew he could either wait around like last time or give into Amber or he could try to stop her. He could just escape and James had thought about that prospect. That wouldn't change anything through. The Darkness would still be a threat and may come after him again and that would endanger Jesse and Meowth too. Tears welled up in James' eyes when he thought of Jesse. He loved her so much that it actually hurt! He had lost her he knew but he wanted to make things right again. If he didn't try then more people would die. Now as James sat on the floor of the room trying to concentrate doubts flooded into his mind again. In order to stop the Darkness he had to know what they were planning and do know this James would have to use future sight again. He didn't want to but he had no choice. James wondered how long it would be before Amber came back. He might not get another chance. James decided to try and focus on the next two days. This was going to be a long viewing and there were minimal risks involved. James wasn't sure if he could do it but he had to try.  
  
When Jesse and Cassidy arrived in Azalea Town they went straight to the Pokemon centre. Meowth was there waiting for them as he had said, Victreebell's Pokeball in his paws. "I had some trouble getting Nurse Joy to give it too me" he said sadly. "I tink Victreebell thinks Jimmy abandoned it. It keeps asking where he is and telling me that he's left it like the others" James had found Victreebell a year or two ago when they were in the Safari Zone. Jesse shuddered remembering the crazy warden who came charging out of his house opening fire on them with a rifle. A trainer had just taken Victreebell (back then a Weepinbell) and dumped it out in the wilderness. James had rescued it and nursed it back to health. Victreebell had always been terrified that James would abandon it too and that was why it was so hostile towards him. It was scared to trust a human again after what happened before. "So did yous call da police?" Meowth asked as they stepped outside the centre. "And where's Cally?"  
  
"Cally's gone" Jesse said not wanting to bring up the subject of the police officer.  
  
"What about da police?" Meowth demanded.  
  
"We're not calling them," Cassidy said. "We're going to rescue them ourselves"  
  
"WHAT! DATS SUICIDE!" Meowth screeched.  
  
"Keep your voice down" Jesse hissed.  
  
"Well" Meowth said folding his paws across his chest. "I am not telling yous where da HQ is"  
  
Jesse's eyes widened in anger "Why not?"  
  
"Because yous mean more ta Meowth dan anything. I told yous I don't want ta loose yous and it is suicide. Jess please"  
  
"Don't you care about James?" Jesse shouted tears stinging her eyes. She hadn't cried this much in a long time. She couldn't loose him now she just couldn't. "I care so much dat it's killing me inside!" Meowth yelled back. "But dis isn't right Jesse. If yous go in dare den dey'll just kill yous too!"  
  
"So you think they'll kill him?" Jesse asked softly.  
  
"We hafta get da police"  
  
"Cally was the police" Cassidy said speaking for the first time. "She was lying to you for a year. The police failed to save my Butch from getting taken by these people. If we call them then they'll storm in there and believe me that gang might kill Butch and James out of fear of getting caught. I have seen it many times before in Team Rocket Meowth" Meowth couldn't believe they were going to be so stupid! They hadn't any weapons to protect themselves with! This was foolish behaviour. Since when had Jesse and Cassidy been friends anyway? Why was Cally no longer with them and what did Cassidy mean Cally was a police officer? "I won't tell yous" Meowth said tears soaking his fur now.  
  
"Then we're no longer friends," Jesse said coldly. "You either help me or we will find this hideout alone."  
  
"Jesse" Meowth pleaded.  
  
"I mean it Meowth. Tell me or you can forget ever coming back home."  
  
"Yous are just feeling guilty because dis is your fault!" Meowth yelled through his heart was breaking inside. He couldn't send Jesse to her death he just couldn't.  
  
"MY FAULT!" Jesse cried angrily "This is not my fault"  
  
"Yous ran out on Jimmy" Meowth shot back. "If yous had stayed in da house den dey would never have got hold of him. Yous are always putting yourself before everyone. Yous always complain dat no one thinks of yous but dat was da reason James was taken. He didn't run after yous because he wanted ta give yous space! He knew how you'd been treated in da past by men and was thinking of yous! So he stayed and dis happened. But I am not gonna let yous kill yourself. James would not have wanted dat! If dat means saying goodbye to our friendship den so be it" Cassidy was moved by the cat's want to protect Jesse as well but they had to find James and Butch themselves.  
  
"Meowth please" she said. "I just want to find them. Can't you see what harm the police would do?" Meowth turned away and his heart broke when Jesse swore angrily and marched off the other direction.  
  
"She'll calm down," Cassidy said comfortingly. Normally Meowth would have hissed when Cassidy petted him between the ears after speaking but now it just made him weep harder.  
  
"I can't tell yous" Meowth sobbed "I love dem too much" Cassidy turned away and hurried after Jesse. Meowth looked round and saw in relief that they were heading away from the Ilex forest. He just hoped he had done the right thing. 


	16. Amber's true Intensions

Chapter Sixteen: Amber's True Intensions  
  
James opened his eyes. He was shaking all over and felt so weak that he could barely move. That viewing had been exhausting but it had been worth it. Amber, as James had suspected, was the real evil behind the Darkness. Marcus was not the real enemy to fear here. All he wanted was revenge for what Giovanni did to his father and it had been Amber that persuaded him to keep the Darkness going and it was also Amber who wanted world domination. Marcus just thought he did. James had no idea what Amber did to Butch but he knew that it was Butch whom Amber used to murder Marcus and take control. James also knew that it was Amber who killed Butch as well. For this he had no explanation. Why would Amber want to kill Butch? Didn't she need him? James tried to stand but he was too tired to do anything. He realised that he made a grave error in telling Jesse that future sight had gone and not using it for the last year. James wanted to go and stop Amber straight away but like this it was out of the question. James decided that he would find Butch first and then go and stop her once the other male was safely out of the way. James knew how it felt to know that future sight had killed people and he never wanted anyone, Butch included even through he didn't really like the other male, to go through this. James had barely closed his eyes when the door burst open. Garret the scientist stood there along with Amber. "What do you want?" James asked hoping his voice gave nothing away.  
  
"We need you to use future sight for us now" Garret said a sly smile playing on his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Now?" James echoed in panic. He couldn't do a viewing now! To do that would be suicide!  
  
"Yes now" Amber snapped irritably.  
  
"I don't really feel that great today" James started but Amber cut him off.  
  
"James we call the shots here understand? Now come on" James didn't know what else to do than follow Amber and Garret back down to the lab. "Why can't I use future sight in my room?" James asked as Amber shut and locked the lab door after them.  
  
Amber smiled "We don't need your future sight anymore. Now we have Butch under our control we don't need you at all" James only then fully understood how serious the situation was and made a break for it. He pulled the door hard forgetting that it was locked. Amber and Garret merely stood still waiting until James weakened himself further. The whole room was spinning as James leaned back against the door he had been trying to force open.  
  
"You used future sight before we came didn't you?" Amber demanded hauling James back to the other end of the lab. James nodded glaring defiantly at the red haired woman.  
  
"You also know what I am planning to do. Not as stupid as Giovanni thought you were. He made a mistake there James" Amber continued "But you will see that I am far cleverer than Giovanni or Marcus"  
  
"You are insane" James said softly.  
  
Amber laughed and shoved the weakened male over to Garret "You will see that I am perfectly sane James." She turned to her scientist "He's yours to do with what we discussed. I'll be back to check on the progress later." With that Amber unlocked the door and left the room. James started fighting against Garret the instant she had gone. This couldn't be happening! He had planned it all out. Maybe he was as weak as Giovanni had told him he was? Garret was having trouble restraining James but the male was getting weaker each moment. He really did us a favour by using future sight Garret thought to himself. "I'd stop that if I were you" Garret hissed his James' ear. "You're making this much worse"  
  
"Let me go" James pulled away as hard as he could and was surprised when Garret released his grip causing him to hit the tiled floor of the lab. James winced in pain as he landed awkwardly on his broken wrist. "Poor James" Garret said. "You want so badly to be the hero in all of this don't you?"  
  
"No" James wanted to get up but he no longer had the strength.  
  
"Maybe you want to make amends then" Garret said "You did after all kill four people and you will have a big part to play in killing even more before long"  
  
"I won't help you"  
  
Garret laughed softly. "You cannot possibly hope to stop me, weakened as you are. You really did me a favour by using Future Sight."  
  
James felt the world spinning as Garret edged nearer. I can't black out! He thought in terror. James sensed that Garret realised he was weakening and desperately pushed himself up off the floor. This was a bad move. James looked round the room and as he did so all the colour seemed to be fading from it. Then the picture started breaking up completely. James became aware of Garret hauling him up. He wanted to resist but he was too frightened too. What was happening? Could this just be because he hadn't done a viewing in a while? It couldn't be just because of that surely? Garret was now forcing James to lie back down on a bed of some kind. "Let me go" James wanted to scream at the top of his voice. He couldn't even do that now. A greyish mist was forming in front of his eyes as Garret advanced with the needle. James turned his head away. He didn't want to see what happened next.  
  
Meowth paced back and forth the Pokemon Centre. It had been an hour since Jesse and Cassidy left in search of the Darkness's HQ. Thankfully they were concentrating on the Slowpoke well. Meowth had followed them for a bit and they had been arguing, Jesse had thought it best to ask around the town for suspicious looking strangers but Cassidy seemed to think that the Slowpoke Well was a perfect hideout for a criminal gang. Jesse was so desperate to find James that she gave in and went with Cassidy to the well. Meowth had gone back to the centre racked with guilt. He wanted to tell Jesse where the HQ was so they could rescue James but he cared about Jesse too much to send her to her death. Meowth knew he would have lost them both last time if it weren't for him and Mondo calling the police when they did. Meowth frowned thinking of Mondo. No one had called him to tell him what was wrong or anything. Meowth sighed and sat back down. As he did so the door to the centre opened. "Cally" Meowth cried. The woman smiled with relief when she saw Meowth and hurried over to him.  
  
"Thank goodness I've found you" Cally cried hugging the cat.  
  
Meowth squirmed from her grip "Jess said yous were with the police" Cally's gaze fell to the floor  
  
"I am furball but don't think of me as a police officer. I'm here to help you."  
  
"As a police woman?" Cally nodded. "Tell me the location of the Darkness's HQ"  
  
"I don't know" Meowth started.  
  
"Meowth please" Cally said softly "I want to help you and Jim. You have to tell me"  
  
"Ilex Forest" Meowth said. He gave in at last. The weight that was lifted from him at that minute was so immense that he nearly burst into tears. "Da shrine" Cally told him that she would be back when she could and hurried off probably to the nearest police station Meowth thought. Part of him was glad. Soon this nightmare would be over.  
  
Cally hurried away from the Pokemon centre leaving Meowth knowing she had some serious thinking to do. Now that she knew the location to the Darkness's hideout she knew that she should be going to her sisters and telling them about it. But something was telling her not to do it. Cally had seen Jesse and Cassidy by the slowpoke well still looking for clues. She wanted to tell them but she didn't want to put them in danger. What do I care for more? Cally asked herself. She wanted to impress her sisters and show them that she was just as good so badly. Then Cally thought of the friends she had made on this case. She really had thought of Jesse, James and Meowth as her real friends even through she was pretending and Cally knew that they were not pretend friends and that she really cared for them all. Cally knew she had some serious choices to make.  
  
Amber hurried back down to the room that Butch was in. The male was curled up on the floor sobbing in agony. "Given in yet?" she asked coldly.  
  
"No" Butch said gritting his teeth; it hurt just to talk.  
  
"Look it will just get worse" Amber said, "And now that you have the TM's under control, I wasn't lying to you about that Butch. That injection gave you the power to control them now whether you accept them or not. I need you for something very important."  
  
"Never" Butch whimpered.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you" Amber said at last "You kill this one person and I will stop the pain and let you go back to this Cassidy you love so much."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"I just want control of my gang" Amber said placing a hand on Butch's shoulder "Now that's fair isn't it?"  
  
"Kill Marcus?"  
  
"Exactly. You can get in and out without him even knowing it was you. Do this and you can be free Butch?"  
  
"What of James?"  
  
Amber frowned, the male was clever, she would have to watch her step here. "I'll return James to this Jesse woman the same day that you are released" she said, "You have my word" Butch didn't know what to think. How could he kill someone? James had done it indirectly but could he kill a man in cold blood? Butch doubted it.  
  
"You need time to think" she said, "I will come back later"  
  
"If I agree then James and I can go and you will never bother us again?" Butch asked as she opened the door. His pains making him naïve Amber realised. True I won't need him anymore and I did say I would return them both to Cassidy and Jesse. It would be no trouble to return the bodies. 


	17. Choices

Chapter 17: Choices  
  
At the same time that Cally left the Pokemon Centre Jesse and Cassidy were on their way back from the Slowpoke Well. "Well that was a big waste of time" Jesse snapped. She knew it wasn't Cassidy's fault really and that she should be making an effort to get along with her but Jesse had been fighting back tears since they left the well finding nothing but Slowpoke and if she didn't get angry then she would break down and cry.  
  
"This towns too small anyway" Cassidy said giving Jesse a dirty look "Maybe Meowth was lying to us" Jesse frowned at the mention of the cat. She had been so horrible to him before. Meowth was just trying to protect her. He didn't understand that she was trying to protect James. Jesse still was a little angry with him for lying to her but she still loved James and she knew she would do almost anything to find him. "Where next?" she wondered looking round.  
  
"There isn't anywhere" Cassidy bit back a sob "They're gone"  
  
"No" Jesse happened to glance in the direction of the Ilex Forest. Quickly she pulled herself and Cassidy behind the wall of the Pokemon Centre.  
  
"Ow that hurt" Cassidy complained "I really wish you'd stop dragging me about Jess"  
  
"Shut your mouth" Jesse hissed nodding in the direction of the forest.  
  
"That little cheater" Cassidy whispered furiously.  
  
Even Jesse couldn't believe what she was seeing. Meowth and Cally. That cat was working with the cops all along! Jesse couldn't believe that two friends had betrayed her now. That bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach was back now. James is all I have left she realised and I may loose him too. Jesse looked at Cassidy. The young woman had Butch and that was all. For the first time Jesse thought about how Team Rocket disbanding affected the other pair. Cassidy had nothing but Butch and he was her world as James was Jesse's. I will find you Jesse said to herself. Even if it takes forever James I'll get you back.  
  
"Come on" Cassidy said as Cally and Meowth walked into the forest. The two set off after them.  
  
Meowth didn't get a wink of sleep all night he tossed and turned worrying about his friends. Meowth knew once morning had come he was going back to the shrine. True he felt getting the police was the best option but he couldn't sit round and wait. He had to know if James was all right. Meowth knew also that it would haunt him forever if something happened to his friend. It would be all his fault. The cat got up and made his way out of the Pokemon Centre. To his disbelief Cally was sitting on a bench opposite it. "What are yous doing here?" he cried partly in anger and partly in fear. Had something terrible happened to his friends? Cally started and then relaxed realising that it was Meowth. "I needed some time to think," she said allowing Meowth to sit beside her.  
  
"Yous haven't told da police yet?"  
  
"No" Cally looked almost guilty of this "I don't know if I should. You guys mean more to me than my job. If I tell my sister the location then James and Butch could be killed if this gang flee. You and Jesse were right. Gangs kill when they're scared."  
  
"Den what are yous doing here?" Meowth cried.  
  
"I was going to go to the Darkness myself" Cally admitted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know its stupid but on my own I might be able to reach them. Don't tell Jesse. I don't want her or Cassidy getting hurt either" Meowth didn't know what to say to this. He had hated Cally for lying to them and now he only felt admiration. She was going to risk her life to rescue her friends even through they had turned against her. "Are yous armed?" he asked at length  
  
"Yeah" Cally held up a gun that looked almost identical to the old one. "They took the one I did have but I have connections. It was easy to get a replacement"  
  
"I'm coming with yous," Meowth decided not knowing why he said that.  
  
Finding the shrine again proved to be a problem. Cally had never been to the place before and Meowth having only been there once had to rely on his memory to get them there. He also had a feeling that they were being followed. Meowth knew however when they reached the clearing where the shrine was because he felt evil round it if that was at all possible. Cally had her gun out and had slowed down. "Dares a trap door in da shrine," Meowth explained.  
  
"Ok" Cally took a deep breath and went inside, Meowth behind her.  
  
Cassidy and Jesse paused as they saw Cally and Meowth enter the shrine. "That's the secret HQ?" Cassidy whispered, shocked to say the least.  
  
They had to stay well back from the others as Meowth at least would be able to sense them if they weren't careful. Not that it mattered now. Jesse waited until she was sure that Cally and Meowth were not coming out of the shrine before making a move towards it.  
  
"Jesse wait" Cassidy said  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" Jesse snapped irritably wishing that she were with anyone but Cassidy.  
  
"We have to come up with a plan" Cassidy snapped back "We aren't even armed and you want to take on an entire gang?"  
  
"I wasn't really armed last time" Jesse argued even through she knew that Cassidy had raised a valid point.  
  
"That knife saved your life" Cassidy said, "All we have is Cally's gun and it isn't even loaded!"  
  
"Well what do you suggest then?"  
  
"That is so typical of you" Cassidy said  
  
"Me? What have I done?"  
  
"You won't listen to anyone else! I think we should go back and get some bullets don't you?"  
  
"And where are we going to get bullets from? You can't exactly buy them in your local Pokemart Cassidy"  
  
Cassidy sighed angrily "You are so.." She broke off when a man lunged at her from behind a bush knocking her down.  
  
"What the hell.?" Jesse broke off as the man grabbed hold of Cassidy's arm.  
  
"Over here!" the man yelled  
  
"Move!" Cassidy shouted punching the man in the jaw and scrambling to her feet.  
  
"Who is that?" Jesse cried as they started running away from the shrine.  
  
"I don't know" Cassidy cried as the man gave chase along with two more carrying guns. Jesse looked back over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of their attackers. This was a mistake, as she didn't see the other man step out from the shadows of the trees. "Got ya," he growled as Jesse ran right into him. Jesse cried out in anger as he got a grip on her arm twisting it painfully behind her back. Jesse knew him to be one of the guys that had kidnapped Butch. Cassidy turned round when she saw that Jesse was no longer with her. "Run!" Jesse yelled seeing her hesitate. Cassidy shook her head. She and Jesse weren't friends but surely Jesse couldn't expect her to abandon her like this? "James" Jesse mouthed that one word as she continued to struggle in vain as the men with the guns came nearer. Cassidy knew what she was saying. If she let herself get caught too then what of James and Butch? Jesse gazed pleadingly at her. Cassidy bit her lip and with one last look at her old friend she turned and ran. Shouts rang out across the clearing as she ran and Cassidy could hear them following her. She ran faster knowing she could not be caught. Jesse depended on her as well as the others. Cassidy was on her own now.  
  
She had been on her way down to Butch's room again. The boy was weakening under the pain the last half an hour and Amber knew that now he would agree to her every command. Garret was preparing things in the lab. The scientist had James unconscious but wanted to wait until the male awoke before beginning things. Garret did have an evilness about him that Amber liked. Still Amber liked many things and that didn't stop her getting rid of them when they ceased being useful and Garret would be no exception. Once he had the data they needed then he would die. Changing her direction Amber headed up to the main operations room of the HQ. "What is going on?" she demanded of the man there.  
  
"Burt and Derek were on guard duty Madame. They spotted two intruders; a young woman and a cat Pokemon. The Pokemon escaped but we have the woman. I ordered that they do a scout of the area and they found two other women sneaking about. They captured one but the other got away"  
  
"Does she know where the HQ is?"  
  
The man hesitated and Amber reached for her gun "More than likely Madame" he stammered. Amber swore to herself "You idiots! I cannot have Pokemon running round my HQ! You will find that cat and kill it understand!"  
  
"What of the woman?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you everything? Send out every spare man and woman to tear that forest apart. I want her found and dealt with."  
  
"Everyone? That will leave the base undefended." the man started but a single gun shot silenced him. Amber glared at the terrified co-worker  
  
"You heard my orders now go"  
  
He nodded and fled the room. Amber smiled to herself. She had to hand it to them. Those ex rockets were determined and loyal to each other, Unfortunately in this case they were just helping her. With all the men and women out of the HQ it would make Marcus's assassination easier.  
  
Meowth listened from his hiding place under a desk. He and Cally had been spotted as soon as they entered the base. They must have doubled the security Meowth thought bitterly. Cally had managed to kill three guards before they caught her. Meowth had only managed to escape because he was faster than the men. Dis is a nightmare I have no weapons and dey've caught all my friends. How da hell am I gonna get out of dis? Meowth had no idea and when the coast was clear he hurried back down the corridor searching for someone, anyone. He paused by the first door that he came too. He could hear voices from inside the room. One was older and more threatening and the other was male again and younger. Meowth's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice. "Jimmy" he whispered. 


	18. Making Things Right

Chapter Eighteen: Making things Right  
  
James came too slowly not wanting to open his eyes and face that evil scientist again. Instead he allowed himself to fully wake up. What had that man done to him? James shuddered just thinking about it. He moved his arms and legs. They were bound down to the bed he was on. The good news was that he couldn't feel any pain so maybe that crazed man had left him alone? James was also feeling stronger than before. His mind had, had a chance to rest whilst he was unconscious he realised. James could hear Garret moving around near him and suddenly he felt a jab as the man injected a needle into his arm. James opened his eyes despite his resolve not too.  
  
"Ah you're back with us" Garret smirked as he finished taking the blood sample and went back to his corner of the lab.  
  
"What have you done to me?" James demanded testing the restraints and finding them secure.  
  
Garret took his time in answering and the seconds of silence increased James' fear. "Not a lot to be quite honest. I took some blood and ran some tests on the samples. I also monitored your brainwave pattern for half an hour. Its really interesting" he smiled and held up a chart he had printed out from his computer. "This is when you first fell unconscious," he pointed to a line that went up and down quite erratically. "Then after twenty minutes or so they settled down" Garret then indicated a more normal line. "Fascinating to watch"  
  
James wasn't really listening to what Garret was saying. He was too relieved that the man hadn't cut him open or anything whilst he'd been out.  
  
"There will be other tests to come" Garret said seeing James' relief "Painful ones but Amber was insistent that you be conscious for them and that she was here to watch"  
  
"Your sick" James whispered, "You both are"  
  
Garret didn't like this. He struck James again this time a lot harder. "Don't talk about my Amber that way" he hissed taking pleasure when he saw blood run down the corner of James' mouth "If you want to survive long down here then I suggest you start giving me the respect I deserve"  
  
"You deserve to rot in hell," James said. He closed his eyes as an intense wave of anger over came him. It was so powerful that James actually felt afraid. He firmly crushed it and turned his attention back to Garret.  
  
"I'd watch that mouth" Garret warned, "You are the one bound James not I" The threat was obvious and as much as James hated to admit it he knew that he would have to keep calm unless he wanted to experience immense pain. With that the anger surfaced again. Why should he? This was what got him in trouble with Future Sight in the first place! He was a quiet shy boy that was Jesse's best friend and that was why Giovanni picked him for this! This nightmare that would never go away and cost James everything that he loved.  
  
"What do you want from me?" James asked softly.  
  
"To find out the secret of the TM's of course," Garret replied as if it was obvious. "Marlene was a clever girl I'll give her that but I am her brother and I can work out what she did. Then I can make more and Amber won't need Butch either. Why do you think you are down here? What better way to find out how to create a TM than to study one of the two with the powers of them?"  
  
"You have to let me go. This isn't right" James cried panic consuming him. He couldn't let himself be used like this! This was worse than what Giovanni did to him! James struggled again to no avail.  
  
"Yes you should get used to it" Garret hissed, "You are going to spend the rest of your miserable life down here as my lab ratatta"  
  
Cally looked up from her prison when she heard the angry shouts of a familiar young woman. She and Meowth hadn't been expecting the guards as Meowth had thought the Darkness didn't bother about security. The shackles round her wrists were uncomfortable as they were painful. Still this was the least of her worries. Cally shuddered remembering the second in command all too well.  
  
"So this is the girl who killed three of my guards," the red haired woman sneered as Cally was forced down onto her knees as a sign of submission. "I know you. You're a Jenny aren't you? The runt of the family. Don't look so surprised. We have agents everywhere. I know everything about anyone girl"  
  
Cally didn't like Amber's eyes. There was something about them that sent a chill down her spine. When she looked into them Cally felt pure evil. Eyes were the windows to the soul and all Cally felt was hatred when she looked into Amber's. Amber was ruthless and cruel and lacked any warmth or emotion. Cally had never seen such like Amber and never wanted to again. Amber knew just how to hurt someone. Just by looking at you she knew all your secrets, fears, betrayals and loves.  
  
"She's all yours" Amber had said to the guards holding her. Cally felt wet tears falling down her cheeks. Even now she could still feel them on her, taking it in turns while one held her down and. She couldn't think of this now she had a job to do. Cally watched in silence as Jesse was thrust roughly into the prison. Unlike Cally her wrists weren't bound. Then the door was slammed shut and a metal key turned in the lock. Jesse leapt up and started screaming at the retreating guards.  
  
"Where's James? Where are you keeping him? Let me go! I have to find him!"  
  
This continued until the guards were out of sight. Jesse then sank down sobbing to herself.  
  
"Jesse?" Cally spoke only because she needed someone right now. And she had to warn her of what they did to people who pissed Amber off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jesse demanded icily.  
  
"I came to help" Cally looked away from her former friends burning gaze.  
  
"I saw you and Meowth. We followed you but they caught me. Cassidy got away. She's going to try to get us out of here. I hope"  
  
"I hope she gets away"  
  
"You bitch!" Jesse slapped Cally hard round the face. The policewoman flinched and uttered a sob. Only then did Jesse notice the bruising on her face.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Cally suddenly felt ashamed of what had happened. It wouldn't have happened if she had done her job and reported the Darkness's HQ instead of letting her feelings obstruct her from her work. She had blown her career and any chance of happiness all at once. She didn't want Jesse's sympathy. She just wanted to be left alone!  
  
"Cally what happened?" Jesse's anger had died now and she was looking at her with real concern.  
  
"I paid the price for helping you" Cally hissed, "Now leave me alone unless you have a knife or anything that can help me end it all right now!"  
  
Jesse sat back shocked by this sudden change in Cally. Then she understood it all. "Cally" Jesse moaned burying her face in her hands. Jesse took a few minutes to collect herself before going hesitantly to her friend's side. Cally shrugged her off at first but Jesse ignored her and held her as Cally's resolve to be strong cracked and she broke down.  
  
Cassidy ran and ran until she could no longer hear the heavy footsteps of the men as they gave chase. Sighing with relief she leaned back against a tree gulping in air as her racing heart steadied and she could breath normally again. What could she do now? She was lost in the middle of this forest and was alone. Butch, James, Jesse, Cally, Meowth they had all been caught leaving her on her own and completely helpless. If only she knew where she was! Then she could get police help, as they should have done from the beginning. The only thing Cassidy knew for certain was where the shrine was and she did not want to go back there. She knew this was cowardly but what could she do? She was alone and had no weapons and not even her Pokemon to help her. Cassidy cried out in frustration and kicked the trunk of the tree she had been leaning against. She thought again to Butch. The man she loved and cared for more than her own life was in that shrine and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to get him out of there! Cassidy didn't have Jesse's confidence as much as she had tried to hide it she really admired and looked up to Jesse's determination. Jesse had courage and the unshakable faith that she could rescue James. Cassidy had doubts and fears like any one else. Jesse believed her love for James was strong enough to beat this gang. Cassidy knew she loved Butch as much as Jesse loved James but she was still a frightened young woman and was terrified of being alone.  
  
Meowth winced as another white claw snapped off as he struggled with the lock on the lab door. That mad scientist Garret had left a few minutes earlier but Meowth knew that he would be back and he had to get James out of there before he did. "Dis ain't working" Meowth mumbled to himself as his last claw broke under the lock. I should have been practicing dis he thought. Most Meowth's could successfully pick locks with their claws but all Meowth did was cause himself pain trying. The little cat looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Time for plan b" he muttered as he crouched low under a small desk waiting until Garret unlocked the door. The scientist was carrying a variety of different bottles with liquid inside them and was sniggering to himself. Meowth knew whatever Garret had planned it was bad. As soon as the man opened the door Meowth bolted towards him. Garret leapt back into the room dropping the bottles onto the tiled floor. Meowth screeched and lunged at the man knocking him into his desk. Garret hit his head on the corner of the desk and didn't get up. Meowth clambered off of him and looked round the room for James once he was sure Garret was going anywhere. "Jimmy!" he saw him bound to a bed in the centre of the room.  
  
"Meowth" James seemed equally happy too see his friend. Meowth worked at gnawing the ropes that held James off. Once he was free James scooped Meowth up in a hug. Meowth would protest normally but he was relieved to see James was more or less all right.  
  
"Dat nut didn't hurt ya did he?" Meowth asked once James had set him down.  
  
James' smile faded as he knelt down beside Garret's limp form.  
  
"James?" Meowth asked again not understanding what his friend was doing.  
  
James located the handgun tucked into Garret's belt. "I saw what is going to happen Meowth," he said checking the gun for ammo and finding it fully loaded. "Amber's going to kill Marcus"  
  
"Whose Amber and Marcus?"  
  
"Marcus is the leader of the Darkness and Amber is his second in command. Amber wants control of the gang and she is going to force Butch to murder Marcus for her"  
  
"I don't understand!" Meowth called as James walked briskly to the open door "What would Butch kill Marcus? And where are yous going?"  
  
"Its my fault this all started" James said without looking back "I have to make things right."  
  
"What are yous going to do?"  
  
"Whatever I have too"  
  
Meowth didn't like the sound of this. What was going on? "Well Meowth is coming too," he said determinedly. James smiled and picked Meowth up again "I always knew I could depend on you"  
  
"Of course ya can James" Meowth said softly "I'm your friend remember?"  
  
James didn't reply. Meowth settled down on his friend's head for a ride. Oh Jimmy Meowth said to himself I hope yous know what yous are doing. 


	19. The End

Chapter 19: The End  
  
Authors Note: Apologies that this has taken ages to get done but I was rewriting and editing etc to try and get this chapter as good I could. Hopefully I've managed too (this is the 10th rewrite!!!). Just more chapter to go after this and I have it half done and it should be up before Christmas.  
  
~Shari~  
  
Butch felt sick as he walked slowly towards Marcus's office. He was in so much pain that he had hoped that he wouldn't realise what he was about to do. Unfortunately this was not the case. I am going to murder someone. Butch looked down at the gun Amber had given him. Why had he given into her? Once he had killed she would ask him to again and again. There would be no stopping it. Why didn't he just teleport out of here? I have nowhere to go was the answer Butch thought grimly. Cassidy won't want me and neither will anyone else. Butch's mother was in France, where she had fled with her boyfriend after another one of Butch's father's drunken rages left her with numerous bruises and a few broke ribs. Butch could never forgive her for leaving him behind. Finally he left too after his father beat him and then turned a gun on himself. Butch was thought to be dead by everyone except Team Rocket. Giovanni had found him and taken him in. Butch was brought up in Team Rocket alongside Jesse and Cassidy. He could find his mother but it obvious she didn't want him then so why would she now? Butch knew the Darkness was all he had.  
  
The pain came in waves and it was all Butch could do to keep himself from staggering under the agony. Amber had promised him the antidote when he had killed Marcus. She had lied to him. She had no intension of ever releasing Butch or James.  
  
"You can never be released," she had said coldly.  
  
"What of James?" Butch asked not knowing why he actually cared. This was James' fault anyway!  
  
"Don't worry about him" Amber seemed hesitant to answer until Butch pressed her.  
  
"You are the one we have use for" she said at last  
  
Butch knew what that meant. Maybe he should get James out for Jesse? Why did he care about them? Those two and Meowth were always causing him trouble. You see in them what you want with Cassidy and know you can't have a little voice in the back of Butch's head told him.  
  
Butch shook this off. He had a job to do now.  
  
Cassidy froze fearing the men might spot her. She was crouched behind some bushes watching her pursuers moving back towards the hideout. She had managed to collect her thoughts and Cassidy knew that she couldn't live without Butch. She didn't know if she had the strength that Jesse would have to carry out this insane plan she had formed in her mind. Cassidy knew she loved Butch just as much as Jesse loved James. She couldn't live without him. Cassidy tensed up as they came closer. If I can just get inside the HQ then maybe I can find the others and. Do what? What could she do against a whole gang? Jesse beat Team Rocket Cassidy reminded herself. Jesse beat Giovanni and then she killed him. This new gang cannot be any worse than Team Rocket and Giovanni. Cassidy leapt up and started running towards the shrine. Shouts went up and she could hear gunfire. Reaching the shrine she pulled open the trap door inside. As she did so Cassidy felt a pain in her shoulder.  
  
"No time to think about it" she told herself as she climbed down the steps clutching her bleeding shoulder. Cassidy then noticed as she slammed the door on the men and their guns, a small bolt. She slid it across the door. The men cried out angrily and pounded on the door. Cassidy didn't wait to see if they broke it down. She ran down the corridor towards the prison.  
  
Butch got into the office with no trouble using teleport and acid armour to keep himself hidden. Marcus sat behind his desk shuffling some papers. Butch thought back to when he first met this man.  
  
'The man was in his early thirties wearing a grey suit and a loosely knotted green tie. His hair was hazel brown and thinning in places and his small blue eyes just seemed to focus on Amber alone. He squirmed uncomfortably in his leather chair when he felt Butch's eyes on him. He was not exactly what Butch was expecting.'  
  
Marcus even through there was no one else in the room, or so he thought, was still as nervous as he was the day Butch met him. He sat slightly hunched over chewing thoughtfully on a pen lid as he set the papers down and started to type something on his laptop. Butch understood why Amber wanted him dead. The man lacked the backbone and mannerism needed to lead a gang. Giovanni had a presence about him that made even Domino nervous. Butch could still remember the way Giovanni seemed to see right through you. Giovanni had known Butch and Cassidy's ambitions to lead Team Rocket one day. Giovanni had known all their hopes and dreams, all their fears and desires. He had made it his business to know everything about everyone in Team Rocket. Marcus didn't have any of that. No wonder Amber felt that leadership should be hers. Of course this was wrong Butch knew but he didn't have a choice anymore.  
  
Slowly he raised the gun so it was level with Marcus's head. Butch was about to squeeze the trigger when someone jumped in front of him blocking his aim. Butch forced his aching eyes to focus on whom it was who had got in his way.  
  
"James?" he asked in disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
In his shock Butch allowed himself to become visible again. Marcus stood up knocking his chair over as he did so but made no attempt to run or to call for help.  
  
"Butch put da gun down," Meowth said softly from his perch on James' shoulder. Butch wanted to hand the gun to them more than anything in the world but the pain. It was getting worse. He gritted his teeth and shook his head "Never I have a job to do"  
  
"Butch this isn't a job" James snapped, "Amber is making you do this. You don't have too. Just give me the gun"  
  
"Or what?" Butch said bitterly. "Now move so I can finish the job"  
  
"I am trying to help you"  
  
"I don't need help!"  
  
"Yes you do. I know what its like"  
  
"You liar!" Butch yelled, "Amber told me all about you. The fact that you knew all this time that I had these things inside of me and you stood by and did nothing! I could have died James! Now don't you dare stand in front of me and tell me that you are trying to help"  
  
"I didn't know" James protested "I had no idea until I saw it for myself in a vision." James broke off as Butch's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"You saw what happened?"  
  
James looked away from him.  
  
Butch wanted so badly to know what had happened to him that day. He, for a fleeting second, almost dropped the gun. Then a fresh burst of pain stopped that thought. The pain was now so immense that Butch knew he didn't have long left before he collapsed completely. He had to do this.now.  
  
"James get out of my way or I'll kill you first," Butch threatened turning the gun on the startled male.  
  
Meowth whispered something to James. Butch didn't hear what the cat said. He did however hear James' reply. "I can't let him kill Marcus, Meowth. I know what will happen. I have to stop him"  
  
"He'll kill yous," Meowth whispered gripping James' shoulder tightly.  
  
"You have three seconds to move" Butch warned James as his finger reached for the trigger. "One.two.th.." Butch broke off as the door burst open again.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Amber demanded.  
  
Butch lowered the gun and turned to her "I tried" he cried fearful of what she might do "James got in the way"  
  
"I thought I told you to deal with him?" Amber snapped to the other man who appeared in the doorway.  
  
"That mangy Meowth freed him," Garret stammered. Amber smiled coldly as he gaze settled on Marcus. "It works out better this way don't you think? If Butch had done what he was supposed to do then we would have missed all the fun" With this Amber produced her own gun and shot Marcus in the chest. He gasped in surprise and fell heavily to the floor. James forgot the situation and instinctively knelt down beside the fallen leader. He was alive; blood was dripping from the wound and onto the floor. James knew it was hopeless. Meowth mewed softly and jumped down off James' shoulder. Marcus looked up in a dazed sort of way as Amber came over to them.  
  
"I don't know," she said putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head in mock frustration. "If you want a job doing properly you have to do it yourself"  
  
"Amber" Marcus whispered. "Why? I thought you.loved me?" his words came out pitifully and full of agony.  
  
"Loved you?" Amber laughed scornfully "I never loved you. The only reason I let you anywhere near me was to kill you and take control of this gang. If it weren't for me then they would have all left. The Darkness needs someone strong in charge. You are weak." With that she fired again. Marcus slumped down a bullet in his brain.  
  
Time seemed to stand still then. Garret was pressed back against the doorway his face twisted in horror at what Amber had done. Butch couldn't take his eyes off the body yet part of him felt relief. He didn't want to kill Marcus and now he didn't have too. Amber must have guessed what he was thinking.  
  
"Right" she said showing nothing but indifference to the body that had once been the leader of the Darkness. "Garret how far did you get with your experiments?"  
  
"Not very Madam" he stammered. He too was very afraid Butch realised. Now they had all seen what Amber was capable of. Butch knew that he should never have given into her no matter how great the pain.  
  
"Do you need the subject alive to carry on?" Amber snapped.  
  
Garret's eyes widened at what she was hinting at "I." then he saw the look in her eyes. He would be next if he disagreed through ideally his subject would have to alive. "No Madam" he said.  
  
"Good" Amber raised her gun and fired.  
  
"Which way is it?" Jesse cried as she and the other two women raced down corridor after corridor. Cassidy had found her way to the prison and freed Cally and Jesse. It was then that they had heard the gunfire. Cassidy knew instinctively that Butch was in danger and Jesse had similar fears for James. They had searched in room after room and found nothing.  
  
"They have to be here they just have to be" Jesse was near tears and Cassidy knew that she wasn't doing much better.  
  
"James!" Cally started shouting "Butch? Meowth?"  
  
"Shut up they'll hear you?" Cassidy rounded on her.  
  
"Have you any better ideas?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"Since when were you two friends anyway?" Cassidy shouted. Seeing another door she shoved it open.  
  
"What the hell." Jesse trailed off as they stared at the lab. It was so much like the ones in Team Rocket.  
  
"Look" Cally had picked up a clipboard with notes scribbled on it. Jesse snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Oh god" she whispered. Cassidy looked over her shoulder.  
  
"The TM project led by Jill Andrews and Lillian Jackson was the most and only successful scientific advance in Team Rocket history" Cally began. Except Mewtwo Jesse added to herself. Most of the notes were scientific and didn't make much sense. Cally leafed through the bits of paper trying to find something useful that could help them find out where their friends were. "Listen to this" Cally said. "Attempts to unlock the secret of the TM's has so far been unsuccessful as subject refuses to co-operate"  
  
"Subject?" Jesse asked, "I don't like the sound of that"  
  
"Come on" Cally set the clipboard down "We have to find them"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Jesse asked her as they left the room.  
  
"Yeah" Cally forced a smile "I have to be right Jess?"  
  
"No you don't" Jesse replied. Cassidy was about to ask them what they were talking about when another shot was fired and there was a cry of pain.  
  
Jesse and Cassidy looked at each other. They knew exactly who it was. Jesse's eyes filled with tears as they raced towards the sound praying they got there in time.  
  
  
  
James took a step back knowing it would do no good as Amber aimed the gun at his head and fired. He closed his eyes and pictured Jesse; he wanted his last thought to be of her. Then something hit him and it was not the bullet. Someone slammed into him knocking him over. James actually felt the wind as the bullet flew harmlessly passed. James rolled and came to a stop a few inches from Marcus's body.  
  
"Are you ok?" Butch asked getting up from on top of the shocked male.  
  
"I think so" James replied. Butch had used agility to save him but why?  
  
"Butch what the hell are you doing?" Amber screamed  
  
"I won't help you" Butch shouted back his voice wavering slightly under the pain. "You won't use me like this. I won't let you"  
  
Amber uttered an arranged scream "Fine then! You'll spend the rest of your life in my labs. Now get out of the way"  
  
Butch shook his head realising that he was between James and Amber.  
  
"Botch she'll kill you too" James said weakly.  
  
"Shut up" he growled. He couldn't tell James that he owed him for stopping Butch killing Marcus. Those precious seconds had caused Amber to investigate thus stopping Butch. Butch was too proud to admit how grateful he was to James and he didn't want to see the other killed. And by the looks of him James had been doing a viewing before he came here.  
  
"James you are very wrong" Amber said smiling cruelly at the situation "I won't kill Butch. A few months in my labs and he'll be begging me to take him back. However there is one other expendable thing in this room" she whirled round on Meowth who had been crouched low under the desk. She fired before either of them had a chance to react.  
  
"MEOWTH!" James screamed as the feline howled in agony and slumped down. James broke away from Butch and ran to his friend gathering him up in his arms.  
  
"Jimmy" Meowth said softly. Butch came closer too and saw the bullet hole in the cat's side. Meowth's blood was soaking James' jacket and was forming a large puddle on the floor. James was sobbing hysterically and clinging to him. Butch didn't know what to do or say and even Amber looked a little shocked at James' reaction. But that was nothing compared to what would happen next.  
  
James held onto the little cat praying for a miracle that would help him somehow. This couldn't be happening. This limp form couldn't be his friend. James sobbed harder as he thought back on all the good times. Meowth had been with them since they first met the twerp. He made up that little end to their motto. This hadn't seemed much really but it made the motto. Meowth had been there for them so many times and now. James couldn't imagine the cat ever saying anything again.  
  
"Meowth" he sniffed. Meowth's blue eyes locked on James'; they both knew he didn't have long left.  
  
James raised his head and looked at Amber and as he did so that surge of fury he had felt when he was in the lab began rising up again. This time he didn't have the strength or the will to force it back down. Handing the limp Meowth to Butch, James took Garret's gun from under his shirt, where he had been hiding it, and moved towards Amber.  
  
The young woman gave a started cry as James slammed her into the wall and put the gun against her head.  
  
"James what are you doing?" Butch shouted not knowing whether to set Meowth down and do something.  
  
Amber had lost her cool composure the second she felt the gun barrel against her head. "Get this lunatic off of me!" she screamed at Garret. The scientist shook his head and ran for the door.  
  
"Garret!" Amber screamed as he fled.  
  
"James." Butch started towards him but James cut him off.  
  
"Butch get Meowth out of here. You can get him to a Pokemon centre. Then he'll stand a chance"  
  
"But." Butch didn't want to say what he was thinking. He was in actual fact terrified of what James might do if he left him with Amber. Then Butch looked down at the Pokemon in his arms. He knew he had to save Meowth first. He closed his eyes and vanished from the room.  
  
Amber started to panic further when she realised that she was alone with James now. She struggled and screamed as the gun barrel dug into her forehead. "James" she breathed in terror "You don't have to do this. Let me go and I'll turn myself in to the police. I'll do anything you want ok? James?"  
  
James could hear what she was saying clearly but he chose not to focus on those words. Amber had killed Meowth. Even with teleport the chances Butch would get Meowth to a Pokemon Centre in time were remote. James had just told him to, to get Butch away. James doubted he could have stopped the other male if Butch had decided to try to overpower him. James stared at Amber with real hatred. Because of people like her and Giovanni his entire world had come crashing down. Because of this Future Sight he possessed he had lost Jesse; the love of his life and now Meowth was gone. James was left with nothing so he may as well do what they all wanted him to do. He was nothing but a killer anyway. Future Sight destroyed lives and maybe he should give into it? James put his finger on the trigger.  
  
"James don't!" he heard a new voice cry out. James turned round, still pinning Amber tightly to the wall. Jesse, Cassidy and Cally stood in the doorway looking on his horror at the scene before them.  
  
"James don't" Cally repeated, "I've called for back up. Let her go. The police will take care of her". Cally held up a small communicator that she had got when she and Meowth set out for the Shrine.  
  
James shook his head not comprehending what she was saying.  
  
"James" Jesse stepped forward now "Please"  
  
Amber's eyes widened with horror when she heard what Cally had said. She couldn't be arrested. She had sworn to herself that she would never be taken alive. "Go ahead and let me go" she sneered softly so only James could hear her "I'll get out somehow and then I'll track you all down and pick you off one by one. You'll never be safe. I've already killed that mangy Meowth. Next time I'll kill your girlfriend, your family, and your friends. I'll kill them all"  
  
Jesse took a step towards James "James please" she cried. "What are you doing? This isn't you?"  
  
"She's like Giovanni. She won't stop until she's killed us all" James sobbed drawing harsh ragged breaths as he did so. "She killed Meowth, Jesse"  
  
"You're a killer anyway" Amber said bitterly "You murdered those gym leaders. What will one more be?"  
  
Jesse knew what Amber was doing and knew she had to make James see sense. Amber was trying to goad James into killing her. It wasn't his fault at all. James had been through so much and Jesse was surprised he had got through it so far just fine. This was the last straw. But she couldn't let James kill Amber. Even through she was evil this was not right. She had to stop him.  
  
Jesse moved forward and gently put a hand on James' arm. "James don't its not right"  
  
"What does it matter!" James wept, "I killed those gym leaders, I killed Meowth"  
  
Meowth was gone; Jesse felt tears in her eyes. Meowth was as much a part of her life as James was and now he was gone.  
  
"I don't have anything," James continued "This.this curse. It took away everything. I killed Meowth and I've lost you"  
  
"You never lost me" Jesse said softly "I love you that hasn't changed. You should have been honest with me. That's in the past now anyway. We have to look to the future, our future"  
  
"Our future?"  
  
"James I want to be with you"  
  
"Future Sight, it destroys everything" James protested, "I'm better off on my own. I'll only hurt you"  
  
"James it's a part of you now!" Jesse cried, "It will never go away. You have to accept it."  
  
"I did accept it!"  
  
"No you didn't. You fought it and your fighting it now."  
  
James let go of Amber and Jesse took him in her arms "I'm sorry" he cried bitterly.  
  
Jesse said nothing and held him. There was nothing to say so she wept with him making another vow; a vow never to leave him again. 


	20. The Beginning

Chapter 20: The Beginning  
  
Jesse looked out of the cottage window and at the crowd that had gathered outside. They were mostly reporters being held back from entering by police. It had been only 24 hours since the nightmare ended and already it felt like an eternity. Jesse sighed and looked back at James. He had slept since they arrived home to Saffron City. Officer Jenny had been against them going home but Jesse insisted on it. She thought if they went home the reporters would leave them alone. This was not so. By some terrible stroke of bad luck the reporters linked them back to what happened in Team Rocket and were now camped out in their little garden waiting eagerly for a story. Jesse tore herself from the window and sat down beside James being careful not to jog the little cat sleeping at the end of the bed. Nurse Joy was sure that Meowth would die when Butch got him to the centre and for a few pain staking hours it looked that way too. Nurse Joy was so convinced that Meowth wouldn't make it that she sent him home with Jesse and James after patching him up and giving them painkillers. In the night Meowth's breathing had returned to normal and he woke up and managed to eat a late dinner that James prepared for him. Jesse called Nurse Joy first thing and she seemed to think that Meowth would be fine. Jesse wasn't so sure about James. Amber had been caught as she fled the HQ with some of her minions. According to Cally, Amber broke down screaming when they arrested her. She was under going a psychiatric assessment to see if she was fit to stand trial. Either way she would be going away for a very long time.  
  
Officer Jenny wanted James to see someone too. Jesse hadn't wanted to tell the policewoman what took place in the HQ but James blurted it all out saying that he was a killer. They all knew this wasn't true and Jesse knew that she had to make James see that. He's been through so much she thought sadly. Jesse would do anything to make the events of the last year go away.  
  
James finally became aware of her presence and opened his eyes. His wrist was obviously giving him some pain and James still hadn't had it looked at by a proper doctor. Jesse suspected that Garret hadn't set it properly.  
  
"You're still here?" James asked  
  
"Of course I'm still here" Jesse replied helping him to sit up "Where would I have gone?"  
  
"I'm a killer. If I were you then I wouldn't want to be anywhere near me"  
  
"No you're not," Jesse said firmly  
  
"Those gym leaders." James started to protest  
  
"Giovanni killed them"  
  
"He couldn't have done that without me!"  
  
"James that isn't true. I know you feel as through you did but you didn't. You told Giovanni what would happen in the battles. It was his choice to take them away and murder them! You had no say in that!"  
  
"I should have known. I let myself be used by him! I shouldn't have let him blackmail me like that. I was weak"  
  
"No you were not" Jesse shouted then lowering her voice, part of her not wanting to wake Meowth and part of her not wanting to attract the policemen's attention.  
  
"James you were protecting Meowth and me and it nearly killed you. That was not weak at all. It was very brave. You were willing to kill yourself doing those viewings to save two others. No one thinks you are weak"  
  
James shook his head "I only escaped Giovanni because you saved me and look what happened! I get taken by another gang and yet again you saved me"  
  
"You saved Butch" Jesse said, "He would have killed Marcus is it weren't for you. You didn't know if Butch was going to listen to you when you stood between him and Marcus. He could have pulled the trigger and yet you still intervened. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to stop him going through what you did! That took real courage. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
James hung his head in shame "I nearly took a life" maybe the gym leaders deaths weren't down to him but he could and would have killed Amber had Jesse not stopped him.  
  
"You nearly took a life. James no one would have blamed you for pulling the trigger. You've been through more in the past year than anyone else in the world. It was amazing that you came out of it the first time without any emotional side effects. The point is you didn't pull the trigger. You didn't kill anyone"  
  
"I could have."  
  
"James just shut up and listen to me! I know what I'm talking about" Jesse took his hand as she spoke her voice wavering slightly "I killed remember? I killed to save you"  
  
"Giovanni?" James saw something he thought he would never see. Jesse was crying over the dead rocket leader!  
  
"Do you really think I wanted to kill him? I didn't want to kill anyone either!"  
  
James held her as she cried. Jesse even now was trying to be strong. Not this time Jess, James thought as he comforted her. I'm going to be strong for us both for once.  
  
  
  
Butch and Cassidy walked back hand in hand to their apartment in Celadon City. It was early morning when they finally got to go home. They had spent all night in the police station in Goldenrod City being questioned about the events in the Darkness's HQ. Butch had told a shocked Jenny and Cassidy everything and James backed him up. He even showed them the TM's. Officer Jenny had then told them they were free to go and she would be in touch in a few days for their written statements. Butch felt sorry for Jesse, James and Meowth. Him and Cassidy were allowed to go without police escort because the reporters weren't interested in them. After dropping Meowth in at the Pokemon Centre Butch had doubled back and teleported Cassidy and himself directly to the police station to avoid all the media. Jesse and James had been hustled through the lot by police guard. The last Butch had heard from them was that they were going home too with police guard. Butch still didn't care for the police and certainly didn't want them around his flat.  
  
Cassidy hadn't said much since they got back (all Butch had to do was teleport them there). She slumped down on the sofa and switched the TV on. All channels were reporting live from the Shrine and Saffron City. Butch didn't know where he stood with her anymore. Maybe she didn't want him just as he had feared? Butch sat down beside her still feeling a little weak. An officer had arrested Garret as he fled the Shrine and forced him to give Butch the rest of the antidote. Jenny had told Butch what it was that Amber had given him but he hadn't been listening. He had to try and save his relationship with Cassidy now.  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Don't Butch"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"I know what you're going to say. You want to know if we're still a couple don't you?"  
  
Butch nodded and lowered his head so she wouldn't see his tears "I understand. You don't have to tell me. You're not like Jesse and I don't expect you to be. I know she can handle this sort of thing. I'll be a burden to you. I'll leave"  
  
"Leave?" Cassidy echoed, "Why would I want you to leave?"  
  
"Because I nearly got us all killed again. Because I'm. different"  
  
"Butch I love you. I don't want to loose you"  
  
"You don't?" Butch asked tearfully. Was it possible that she still wanted him even through he had these things inside of him?  
  
"Of course not!" Cassidy cried hugging him tightly "I wouldn't have come after you if I didn't love you!"  
  
As they embraced Butch started to cry. He had never loved anyone more than Cassidy in his life and the fact that she still wanted him after everything that happened was just too much.  
  
"We'll be together forever," Cassidy whispered also beginning to cry, "Nothing can ever come between us again"  
  
Butch held her tightly knowing her words to be true.  
  
  
  
Jesse woke in James' arms the next morning. Snuggling closer she nearly squashed the cream coloured cat that had sneaked in between the two human's. Jesse pulled back partly annoyed with Meowth and partly relieved that he wasn't hurting so much that he couldn't move. Jesse groaned; she could still here the reporters outside. Didn't they ever give up? As Jesse sat up she felt someone watching her. Turning back to her companions she saw that both were still sleeping.  
  
"Cally?" Jesse then noticed the policewoman sitting on a chair by the door.  
  
"Hi Jesse" Cally looked terrible. In the daylight her bruises stood out worse than before. Her hair hung limply down her back and had lost the shine and silkiness that it had once had. She wore a baggy jumper and a pair of blue cotton trousers. Jesse noted the gun tucked into her belt.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Jesse demanded trying not to be too cross with her. Cally had come through for them in the end and lost a great deal in the process.  
  
"All night" she replied. Her voice was strained and weak. "Someone had to watch you guys. Jenny was worried that some of the Darkness that got away might try to exact revenge"  
  
Jesse nodded "How are you?"  
  
"Ok" Cally's voice cracked slightly as she said this "I think"  
  
Jesse got up, she was still wearing the same clothes she had been the night before. Looking back towards James and Meowth she knew that they had to sort things out. They couldn't live here anymore. Not with the reporters knowing their address. She told Cally as much.  
  
"Jenny's working on it" Cally replied, "You'll have a new house in a few days and 24 hour police guard. You won't even have to work"  
  
"How long is this for?" James wanted to know. He had woke on hearing their voices. Even Meowth was stirring now.  
  
Cally didn't seem to want to answer this "Amber. didn't exactly go quietly as I'm sure you've been told. Well one of the reporters got close to her last night. I don't know how he got into the cell and passed the security but he knows about James and future sight. My cousin got to him and they can't mention you're name but they all know. That's why they've been hounding you. He doesn't know about Butch yet. Jenny stopped Amber from saying anything else"  
  
James had turned pale at this "We'll never be safe! They'll get me. They'll all want to use me"  
  
"That's why you'll be under police protection" Cally explained, "Jenny will make sure you are set up for life. You'll have at least six officers living with you and ten more guarding you're home"  
  
Jesse didn't like the idea of that at all. She didn't mind helping the police but living under protection was even worse than living in fear.  
  
"I can look after James" she said pulling him closer "I don't need a police protection programme"  
  
Jesse, the more she thought about it, didn't know if she could bare it. They would never get back to normal! She didn't want there to be a police presence every time she woke up with James. They wouldn't be able to do anything! Jesse pulled James aside hoping that he felt the same way that she did. The look in his eyes said it all.  
  
"You'll be risking a lot," Jesse said taking his hand in her own "I don't want to risk you James"  
  
"I can't live like that Jess. I know its dangerous but I just can't do it"  
  
"I agree" Meowth said softly from his place on the bed "It would be living hell for yous both"  
  
Jesse looked up at Cally. Now they would just have to convince her to let them go.  
  
Cally smiled sadly as if realising what they wanted.  
  
"You can go," she said stepping away from the door "I won't stop you"  
  
"It will cost you you're job" Jesse warned.  
  
Cally shrugged "I've lost it anyway. I am in a lot of trouble for what happened. My last duty was to guard you guys for the night"  
  
Jesse knew that Cally had been a real friend. "You can come too," Jesse offered as James got some of their things together.  
  
Cally shook her head "My jeep is parked out the back" she handed James the keys as she spoke. "Good luck ok"  
  
Jesse and James both hugged Cally "We'll never forget this" James said sadly.  
  
"I know" Cally forced a smile  
  
"We could write." James started  
  
"No" Cally said, "It could be traced. This is it"  
  
James frowned unhappily "I don't want to abandon you. After what happened it would be wrong"  
  
"Yous won't have ta" Meowth broke in suddenly.  
  
Jesse and James got into the jeep looking back at the cottage with sadness and confusion.  
  
"I can't go" James said wiping his eyes as if to rid them of the tears that were collecting in them. "I can't leave Meowth"  
  
"We have too," Jesse said turning the keys in the engine "He wants us too. Anyway you know Meowth. He'll be fine"  
  
James nodded as they started off down the road doing well over 100mph. Behind them they could just make out the angry cries of the police and the reporters. James shuddered thinking of what they would loose if they stayed. Look what we're loosing by going he reminded himself. We're a team, it's always been Jesse, James and Meowth. And now its just Jesse and James.  
  
"Jesse." James started again.  
  
"Don't James" Jesse sobbed. "I know it too and it's the hardest thing in the world for me. The hardest thing in the world is saying goodbye"  
  
James knew that once again he had to try and be strong for them both "Its not goodbye" he said putting an arm round his partner "We'll find a way to see Meowth again. I promise. When this has all died down we can make contact. Meowth doesn't expect to get rid of us that easily does he?"  
  
Jesse smiled "You're right but now we have to decide on our future. Where should we go? We've got the whole world to choose from". James glanced down at the velvet box on the dashboard. Jesse was his world and he wanted her to be with him forever. One day they would get married and she would wear the ring he had bought for her. He didn't need do a viewing to see that.  
  
"The whole world" James echoed "We just have to choose where to start".  
  
Officer Jenny burst into the room five minutes later on hearing the jeep start up. She found Cally sitting on the bed and Meowth crying softly in her arms.  
  
"Where are Jesse and James?" Jenny demanded motioning for her back up to check the rest of the house.  
  
"Gone" Meowth sniffed. His heart was breaking every second, as they were getting further away. Meowth hadn't wanted to leave them but what of Cally? Love and friendship were the most important things in the world. Meowth did want to see Jesse and James get married and eventually have a family of their own. He wanted to be there sharing in it. Jesse and James had each other. Cally had proved she was a real friend and needed someone. Meowth couldn't leave a friend in trouble. Who knew maybe he would see Jesse and James again one day. You never know what the future may hold. Meowth smiled to himself. Unless you have future sight that is.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes its finally done! I admit I did struggle with the last few chapters but this was only so I could get it as good as I could possibly get it. I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me through the fics creation. Thank you all.  
  
~Shari~ 


End file.
